The Pokepurge
by slkdragon
Summary: What if the ever-expanding world of Pokemon invited new and dark conflicts amidst the people and their companions as the world got more crowded? An ancient anthology series my friend started that, between us, grew into a more cohesive narrative as it continued on. The first four chapters lead up to the real story.
1. The Pokepurge

The Pokepurge

A short, alternate-reality take on the world of Pokemon

By James G. Griffith

 **The following is a log entry from a Pokedex found in a hollowed out tree in the Viridian Forest.**

It's called the Purge; the cataclysm that grips our world, that is…

Sorry, let me start at the beginning. My name is Ethan Hibiki. I'm a Pokemon trainer from the town of Pallet, a small but famous town in the Kanto region. Pallet is famous for its Pokemon preserve run by the prestigious Professor Oak, and the highly accomplished Pokemon trainers that started their journeys in Pallet Town. Now, Pallet could simply be called ground zero of the greatest ecological disaster to ever befall our world.

Originally, there was only one Pokemon League, the Indigo League. In our lands there existed a total of 151 Pokemon species, and the first trainers usually only had one or two Pokemon at any one time. The Pokemon League itself was really a way for the Kanto government to keep order in the increasingly turbulent nation. Pitting trainers against each other in government endorsed combat prevented Pokemon assisted banditry, and generated revenue for the cities as trainers traveled around to test their skills against the masters of different towns. In time, as the national identity grew stronger, the government founded the various Pokemon Gyms and created the first true League, with annual tournaments held upon the Indigo Plateau for trainers skilled enough to defeat the eight Gym Leaders and collect their badges. It wasn't long before similar Leagues sprang up in distant nations worldwide, and with the advance in technology Pokemon training eventually came to dominate the world.

It was only a few years ago that trainers first began to tour the different Leagues for adventure and glory, and it was then that things began to fall apart. Up until then, the only contact with foreign Pokemon breeds happened at the great Inter League Tournament held every five years on the Indigo Plateau, but transport of the foreign breeds was heavily regulated and trading of Pokemon between regions was both illegal and considered dishonorable. When free travel between the Leagues began, the Indigo League saw a massive influx of young and reckless trainers eager to test their creatures against the masters of the original League. Before anyone knew it, the entire Kanto Region was flooded with runaways, released or abandoned creatures, and the results of rampant breeding. You see, in the other Leagues trainers are given free reign to breed their Pokemon as they see fit, while in the Indigo League breeding is only performed by licensed and highly educated Indigo League Breeders like Brock, the Pewter City Gym Leader. Most of the foreign trainers didn't even know about the Indigo breeding laws, and most of those that did know didn't care.

Professor Oak was one of the most outspoken against the Inter-League travel, warning that introduced Pokemon species would destabilize the entire ecosystem of the Kanto Lands, and he couldn't have been more right. Totodiles and their evolutions spread quickly through the wetlands and rivers of the Indigo Lands, preying on the once abundant Squirtle populations and pushing them dangerously close to extinction. Nocturnal Hoothoot, Noctowls, and Staraptors decimated the Venonat and Venomoth populations in the south. Cyndaquils forced Bulbasaurs from their grottos. Chimchars and Aipoms invaded woodlands, preying on Caterpie and Weedle colonies.

Worst by far was the introduction of the Dark and Steel type Pokemon which had no counterparts native to the Kanto Lands at all. Dark types like Mightyena and Murkrow ran rampant in the central regions, and nearly killed off Abra and Drowzy populations wholesale. Packs of Houndour and Houndooms pushed packs of Growlithe and Arcanine from their forest territories. Even mighty Charizards were harassed by the rock and dark type Tyranitar, which would invade their volcanic homes and raid their nests. Underground regions like Mount Moon were hit hard by the introduction of the steel types Steelix and Aron, which quickly stole territory from native Onix and Geodude. Interbreeding has already pushed the endangered Onix to the brink of extinction.

Not even the ocean was free from the destabilizing effects of the introduced species. Goldeen and Horsea spawning reefs were overrun by the shark-like Sharpedo and Huntail eels, and Magikarp schools were followed upstream by the ravenous Carvanha.

It soon became obvious that if something were not done to control the influx of new Pokemon breeds then many of the native Kanto species would go extinct. The first call for action came from Pallet Town, issued the Indigo Champion. Depending on who you ask the Champion's name could be Blue, Red, Ash, Gary, or even James, I guess he changed it from time to time in his travels, but everyone in Kanto knows of him. The greatest Pokemon trainer of the Indigo League, famous for once defeating the Elite Four and previous Champion with only one Pokemon, his Venusaur. He is more famous still for being the only trainer to ever capture and tame all 151 Kanto Pokemon, including the Legendary Birds Articuno, Zapdos, and Moltres, the mythical Mew, and even the all powerful genetic experiment Mewtwo.

Anyway, he issued a call to all Pokemon trainers of the Indigo League to return to their homeland and join him in purging the Kanto lands of the taint from the Johto, Hoenn, and Sinnoh Pokemon. The story is that he began to carry all the Pokemon he had captured with him, instead of the legal maximum of 6, and deployed them all in huge groups into the forests surrounding Pallet to root out and slaughter all introduced Pokemon in the area. On that day in Pallet, the Purge had begun.

The Indigo League broadcasted their Champion's message in every city in Kanto, and it didn't take long for groups of like-minded trainers to band together and join the Purge. They called themselves Purists, and as a uniform of sorts they wore the colors and badge symbols of their cities. Trainers from Johto, Hoenn, and Sinnoh objected to the idea and would often confront the Purists; for a while at least. Soon, Purists began to target the foreign trainers as well as wild foreign Pokemon.

It wasn't until Sabrina, the Saffron City Gym Leader and master of Psychic Pokemon, declared herself a Kanto Purist that the real Purge began. Sabrina took over as the de-facto mayor of Saffron City, and had every foreign trainer arrested or ousted from the town. Now with a Gym Leader behind the banner of the Indigo Champion, the Purge seemed like a more legitimate course of action.

A few days after Sabrina shocked the League, Professor Oak also became an outspoken supporter of the Purge, declaring it the only way to save the original 151 from extinction or mutation. With the Indigo Champion still in Pallet conducting the Purge in the surrounding lands, Professor Oak was safe from reprisal and had every foreign Pokemon on his reserve interned. The flood gates were really opening now.

Within a week, three more Gym Leaders joined the Purge; Blaine, Misty, and Koga. They too echoed Sabrina's policy of arresting or expelling all foreign trainers from their cities. On Cinnobar Island, Blaine and his Purists actually drove most of the foreign trainers into the sea to be left to the mercy of the Gyarados and Dragonair that roamed the waters.

Before anyone knew it, half of the Indigo League had thrown themselves into a campaign of ethnic cleansing which the Kanto government was powerless to stop. After one month of the chaos, mandates from the Johto, Hoenn, and Sinnoh Leagues demanding an end to the genocide were delivered to the Elite Four, the only trainers with the authority and power to bring the Gym Leaders back in line. The Elite Four, however, had been opposed to the Inter-League travel in the first place, but had allowed the Kanto government to overrule them. Now the power was squarely in their hands and they did not hesitate. Ignoring the mandates, the Elite Four threw in with their Champion and issued orders to every Indigo League trainer and Gym Leader to join the Purists and assume control of their cities. Just like that the Purge went from being a barely contained regional conflict to being the responsibility of every native trainer of Kanto. The Elite Four even went so far as to push laws through the Kanto Government outlawing ownership of any foreign Pokemon.

Only one Gym Leader refused to join the Purge; Erika of Celadon City, the Mistress of Grass. She would not stand for such wholesale slaughter of innocent creatures, but her sentiment was not shared among many Celadon citizens. An uprising of Celadon Purists kept her holed up in her Gym while they carried out the Purge on their own. She was finally defeated and supplanted when the Indigo Champion himself traveled to Celadon to force her hand or break her power. Erika was not killed or even arrested, but her license as a Pokemon trainer was revoked and all her Pokemon seized; it was a worse punishment than any time spent in jail could be for a Gym Leader.

As outcry from the foreign Leagues increased, the Elite Four passed Deportation Laws, immediately exiling all foreign trainers and closing the borders of Kanto to anyone except Indigo trainers returning from the other regions. Once the foreign trainers were officially banished, Purists began to hunt them down and force them into unfair battles against teams of 10 to 30 Pokemon at once. Whenever a trainer was defeated they would be dragged back to town for detainment, and their Pokemon were seized for rehabilitation if a Kanto creature, or proper extermination in the case of a foreign creature.

Even the Pokemon Centers got in on the action. Most Centers would turn any foreign trainers away, but a few would trick them by taking their Pokemon in for treatment, but then secretly shipping them either to Professor Oak or the Local Gym Leader. They would then call in local Purists to haul the foreign trainers away.

It was about this time that I had traveled down to Fuchsia City to aid in a large Purge operation to cleanse the Fuchsia Bay of foreign water Pokemon and Kingdra mutations. I was one of the first Purists to return to Kanto and join up, and as a Pallet Purist I enjoyed a good reputation among the other cities. It was probably for this reason that I was paired up with the Cerulean Purists and saw for the first time what the Purge had done to our own people. I was appointed as personal assistant to Misty, the Cerulean Gym Leader whom I had met and defeated some years back. She was 19 then; attractive, vibrant, smiled a lot, the kind of girl who should be sunbathing or splashing around in the surf, not leading a militant attack to wipe out foreign Pokemon breeds. She didn't seem to be the same girl only a few years later; now she scowled all the time, more than a few scars stole the beauty from her face, and her voice didn't have the same ring it had before… I think that was the first time I began to wonder why we were doing things this way. Had we even looked for another answer, or did we just assume the Indigo Champion and Professor Oak knew what was best without question? After the attack I remember being very tired… and wanting to go home.

After several months, the other Leagues had finally seen enough of the Purge, and sent their own Elites to negotiate an end to the genocide and secure release of the thousands of interned Pokemon and their trainers. They were met on Cinnabar Island by the Indigo Champion himself, who offered them terms. He would face them in traditional 6 vs 6 Pokemon battles one after another without rest, and if any one of them defeated him he would call for an end to the Purge. They accepted. The Champion faced them with a team of the Indigo's greatest; Venusaur, Blastoise, Charizard, Articuno, Zapdos, and Mewtwo. The foreign Elites fought him one after another until all of them had been defeated, and not a one of his Pokemon fell in all twelve battles. Warning them to keep their filth in their own lands he sent them back, defeated.

 **There is a long pause in the recording at this point. After several minutes he continues.**

Well, that's really are there is to tell… The Purge continued for several months after that, and it still isn't over. Rooting out the last of each one of the introduced breeds will take time no matter how many of us wander around out here hunting for them.

We've shifted the main focus of the Purge now to repopulation, which is what I'm doing out here. This forest used to be teeming with the sounds of Caterpie and Weedle crawling through the trees, Rattata and Pidgey scampering around in the grass, and hell on a good day you could find a Pikachu or two wandering around out here… But now it's just quiet. So quiet… Professor Oak says we should be able to properly repopulate every region in Kanto within a few years, but from where I'm standing I'm not so sure.

What worries me is what we're really going to do now. There's no way the other Leagues are just going to roll over and accept what we did to their trainers and how many of their Pokemon we killed. No, the conflict between the Indigo League and the rest of this world has only just begun… I wonder if the Indigo Champion, whatever his name really is, had this all planned out from the start?

I've even heard rumors that a few bands of Indigo Purists have traveled to Johto and started a new Purge there… God I hope not, I've seen enough murder for now… Besides… I never told Professor Oak about the Totodile I captured while I was in Johto… I have to keep him a secret, otherwise he'll be killed and I'll be thrown in jail for owning him. But what kind of trainer am I to keep him in his pokeball day in and day out… I have to find a way out of Kanto… the Purge will not simply stop at this and I've had more than my fill of it. I hope whoever finds this recording can understand why I've decided to leave, and I hope you can see if what we did was right or not. I just don't know anymore.

 **End of recording.**


	2. The Pokessault

The Pokessault

 _A short story in the style of and inspired by The Pokepurge by James Griffith_

 _By Chris Cook_

 **The following recordings were salvaged from a Pokedex found amidst the wreckage of Olivine City, Johto. The Pokedex was heavily warped and was experiencing numerous electrical glitches. The recordings have been restored as best they could be and rearranged to best reveal the events covered within them.**

 **23:42**

 **14-10-2002**

 **.**

 **…**

 **…..**

 **….-##++-BUFFER-++##-**

-"…they aren't even real Pokemon trainers…"-

A large group of uniformed people sits in a dark room that appears to be shuddering at intervals. Possibly a cargo bay of some kind.

 **19:25**

 **6-10-2002**

A blank wall. A young man sits before the camera, nervously speaking into it.

"Uh, this is…Private, Steven Knight, of… Of… Hold on."

He picks up a small scrap of paper, flipping it back down after he reads it.

"Of Surge's Shockers platoon, second squad."

A deep breath.

"They told me I should start making recordings like this regularly for… I dunno. They just told me to do it, so I do. I guess it could be educational though, for future generations and such. So, I guess the beginning's a good place to start.

Everyone knows about the Purge: a historic moment for the whole world, which will never be forgotten. But it never ended. Sure, completely ridding our region of the foreign species may have never happened, but no one thought it would go this far."

 **Excerpt from a relevant speech given by the prestigious Professor Oak shortly before his detainment:**

"While it is true that the balance and security of our own natural ecosystems must be protected, there is no cause for endangering habitats and people elsewhere in the world. I understand that I was largely responsible for the escalation of the movement known as the Purge, and as such I stand before you now to say that we need to pull back and restrain ourselves. If we push the creatures and environments of the world much farther, we may be putting life as we know it on the fast track to extinction. So I beg those of you who listened to me once before to do so again: don't let this movement go any further. We've made remarkable progress and our stance is now clear to the rest of the world. We must quit while we're ahead."

 **19:27**

 **6-10-2002**

"We got so swept up in the act of fighting for the Purge that no one even noticed Professor Oak's disappearance. No one who hadn't been a real trainer before hand, that is. Everyone was so eager to fix everything, they threw common sense out the window… and I was one of them.

Oak had wanted us to bring an end to the violence and to respect other life forms. He wanted us to drive them out, not to drive them to extinction. That's not what got us though. You can only do so much…spit in a government's face, assault their citizens, and bombard them with tons of deported creatures…and expect to get off without retribution.

Johto and the other regions did not take lightly to the treatment of their citizens in our lands, and they unified against us. Realistically, what they did was give us a unified cold shoulder, but they might as well have shouted 'war' at us. Our region hasn't been so fired up about something since the Pokemon League was first formed. There was no way we were stopping while we were ahead.

And so, here I am, recruited under former Gym Leader Lieutenant Surge's personal command in what is likely to escalate into the first ever PokeWar. The 'enemy' doesn't even have a clue we're coming, and I have no idea what Surge is planning. I just hope that we don't-"

 **Recording edited to remove sensitive classified information.**

"Anyway, I guess I get along well enough with my squad-mates. Jessica's the only one other than me who actually used to be a trainer. She even worked under Erika in the Celadon Gym at one point. We probably get along best with each other since we both love our Pokemon and hate to see them put to use like this. Who knows, maybe under different circumstan…

Then there's, uh, Alice. She seems to get along well with her Pokemon, particularly her Alakazam. Kinda makes sense they'd make her our engineer with that guy at her side. Her others are rentals, supplied by our superiors, whoever they are.

There's also Jerry and Joseph, who seem to have a buddy thing going on. Two blue-collar guys handed a belt full of Pokeballs and shoved into training, I don't know how much we should depend on them during something important, but if nothing else, they're entertaining, and their Pokemon seem capable of holding their own.

Finally our officers. Sergeant Tucker and Corporal Burris are both soldiers, through and through, who I hear once fought with the Lieutenant in some conflict I've never heard of long ago. They're skilled and dependable if nothing else, and definitely know what they're doing. I don't particularly like them, but I'll follow them where they lead me.

Sergeant Major Horton was trained personally by Surge and keeps pretty quiet outside of giving orders. I have a hard time trusting him. Something about the way he looks at the world around him. If I've ever seen someone who's grown jaded to the ideas of combat and death, he's it."

 **23:43**

 **14-10-2002**

Back aboard the crowded cargo bay of a soaring plane, Steven Knight's camera pans around the thirty or so faces largely eclipsed in shadow. The image jerks about as the vehicle hits pockets of turbulence. Lieutenant Surge stands near the room's 'front', already in the middle of briefing those before him.

"We're gonna hit 'em fast and hit 'em hard! They won't know what hit 'em! Heck, no one will!"

He reaches into a storage locker and pulls forth a Pokeball, unleashing its contents before the gathered soldiers. A Porygon manifests in front of them all.

"Those of you familiar with this thing will have some clue what we're talking about here. It seems some researcher named Bill was sent to work at the Pokemon Lab on Cinnabar Island and they've been working together to produce some top-secret packages for our Johto buddies. I dunno if they were made in a computer or found there or what, but I do know that once unleashed, they make a hell of a mess of things."

Surge grins at the people before him. Steve and a girl beside him appear uneasy.

"Squad leaders will each be carrying one of these packages. If a squad leader goes down for any reason, make it your duty to retrieve his package and activate it, ASAP, understood? Intel reports that Johto has stepped up security since the Purge and is likely to have some heavy firepower ready in case of such an attack as this, which is why we're all going in. We started this thing and we're gonna show em we're not to be messed with."

With a glance at his watch, Surge shoulders a parachute pack and releases his Raichu, another solider helping it into its own pack. He places a hand on the cargo bay door's mechanism and smirks at his troops as they all rise to their feet.

"Where do we come from?!"

"Kanto!" cry the soldiers in response.

"Who tamed the first Pokemon?!"

"Kanto!"

"Who's gonna be victorious?!"

"Kanto!"

Surge throws the lever and the doors open to allow the roaring night air in.

 **00:12**

 **15-10-2002**

The image flickers back into existence on a dark forest, the air filled with thick smoke. Coughing and suppressed sobs are the only audible sound until Steve appears in frame.

"We weren't ready. We were nowhere near ready."

He swallows hard, close to tears.

"This whole thing was too ambitious. You can't just give people Pokemon and tell them to go fight! It's not that simple…We've lost so many. Sergeant Tucker is gone. Dead. And Jerry and I are the only two with any Pokemon left, unless the Sergeant Major has some, wherever he is."

Steve looks around him, filled with fear.

"I've never watched another living thing die, but that's all that's been happening here since we landed. If it wasn't for Jerry's Koffing giving up its life, we wouldn't have been able to make it out of there. My own Pokemon died! Creatures I hand-raised, trained while I was growing up, gone! It should never have come to this…"

He glances off, hearing a low voice.

"He's alive?"

Steve rises and goes to join the other members of his squad, gathering around Sergeant Major Horton. He addresses all of them as they arrive.

"Who among you still has the ability to fight?"

Steve and Jerry raise their hands awkwardly as he regards them.

"Right. Everyone else, head for the beach. We got a boat with Gyarados escorts coming to retrieve you guys. Knight, Geiger, you two are with me."

Most of the group departs. Jessica hesitates before Steve, looking up at him through tear-filled eyes, but then moves off without a word. The three begin moving through the woods on their own.

"What exactly do you two have left at this point?"

"I've got my electric thing and a cat," says Jerry. Horton nods.

"Just my Charizard," Steve replies.

"So that was yours, huh?"

"Yes, sir."

"Damn glad we had that on our side, otherwise we probably wouldn't be chatting right now. Alright, our target is the port, so here's what we'll do. Geiger, your Meowth is going in first, as a distraction. My Electrodes will move out next, to…complicate things. We'll then have the Electabuzz and Charizard on defense while I deliver the package. Is that clear?"

"Got it," Jerry says.

"What exactly is the package?" Steve asks.

Sergeant Major Horton holds up two Pokeballs. One is labeled LM4, the other branded with a long string of letters.

"What's in those?" Steve says.

"I dunno, but I imagine we'll want to get out of here once I open them so be prepared to move."

 **00:25**

 **15-10-2002**

The camera records a view of the impressive Olivine City Port, the S.S. Aqua at dock. The Pokedex appears to have been somehow strapped to a tree and is left recording whatever passes before it, including the three soldiers as they hurry out into the street, preceded by a Meowth. A trio of Electrodes follows after it. The humans disappear behind a building as they head towards the docks. Flashing lights and delayed blasts signal the Electrodes exploding off-screen, somewhere down the street. Shouting and smoke fill the air. Electricity arcs through the air as a Charizard takes flight, firing jets of scorching flame at the ground beneath it.

Suddenly, odd music fills the air as the fighting ceases. An entity estimated to be about twenty feet tall appears, rising from the general area of the docks. Flickering blue and black particles seem to make up its form; the only discernible features a long tail, cone-shaped ears, and clenched fists. It begins spraying particles of itself at its surroundings before physically assaulting the buildings around it. The cries of people and Pokemon alike struggle to be heard over its singing.

A second entity appears moments later. Seemingly comprised of vapor, only a distortion of the light around it reveals its presence. It's approximately the same-size as the first creature. Suddenly, the buildings beneath it crumble as if they were being grabbed, straining against their foundations as they're pulled upwards. Fleeing people and Pokemon are pulled up into the invisible entity as it appears to draw them into itself.

Suddenly, the being shifts into a thick, humanoid shape before exploding into what can only be described as static energy, the black and white specks hurtling outwards at a rapid pace before shorting out the Pokedex itself.

 **Shortly after midnight on October the fifteenth, year 2002, experimental virus Pokemon were released within the borders of Olivine City in an act of war, attempting to have a preemptive strike effect. The virus known as h POKe was seen to consume the Glitter Lighthouse before vanishing. Much of the surrounding area remains frozen in time, for lack of a better description. Viruses LM4 and PkMnaPkMnfPkMnk were both unleashed on the port docks and caused moderate damage to their surroundings before PkMnaPkMnfPkMnk spontaneously mutated into something else, wiping out everything within a kilometer almost completely, pockets of white noise reported throughout the affected zone. Viruses 'M and a both wreaked havoc elsewhere in the city and somewhat continue to do so, each apparently locked in a repeating time loop. Scientists have yet to attempt sending someone into one of these zones to learn more. Reports also suggest that the media-popularized Missingno. was unleashed as well and likely maintains residence within the city's gym where it was last seen. As of now, the area appears to slowly be disappearing under a growing mountain of Mineral Badges.**

 **It is unknown how these Pokemon of Mass Destruction will be received by the world at large and what consequences will befall those connected to them, but what is for certain is that the actions of those behind the Purge have fallen back to the Kanto region's borders. Whether this will escalate further or end in relative peace now remains to be seen. What is for certain is that this is an era of change for better, or for worse.**


	3. The Rocket Files

The Rocket Files

An expanse on the alternate-reality take on the world of Pokemon

By James G. Griffith

 **The following are excerpts from classified reports filed by Kanto Government Officials and Indigo League Investigators. The exact manner by which most of these documents came to light is unknown, but all files contained within are believed to be accurate.**

 **Rocket File 1: The first report was recovered from the Viridian Forest. The beginning of this report is badly fragged and viewable only as static.**

White and gray snow accompanied by static crackling comprises the first three minutes of the report, until the image suddenly clears to show an awkward close up of one of the Officer Jenny sisters. She seems annoyed and appears to be recording the report in haste as she moves down a dimly lit hallway, holding the Pokedex off-center in her hand.

 **00:03:21** *Static buzz* "- can be no doubt that the criminal syndicate known as Team Rocket still exists and is operating here in Viridian City. My Dugtrio's recon of the land North of the city confirms the presence of several underground tunnels, likely dug by Ground-type Pokémon, and reinforced with wooden pillars. I believe the Rockets are using these tunnels to move between the Viridian Forest and safe houses within the city. I'm not sure what exactly they're up to, but I am willing to bet they're aiding the foreign trainers in some way. I intend to investiga - …" *Static buzz*

The report returns to static for approximately the next 7 minutes with only a few stray words coming through as audible. The video feed returns to show an earthen tunnel, dimly lit by the light from the Pokedex. Dust drifts freely in the white illumination and one of the heads of a Dugtrio partially obscures the bottom of the frame.

 **00:11:39** "I've infiltrated the western-most tunnel. No activity at the moment. Tunnel is roughly circular, reinforced by wooden supports."

A wooden arch like one might see in a mine came into view in the dust filled light. Jenny's arm enters the shot as she feels and knocks on the support.

 **00:11:46** "Wood is fresh, placed here recently. These tunnels are definitely in use, I just need evidence that it is the Rockets. I'm going to risk moving further into - …" *Static buzz*

The picture goes out again, this time for roughly twenty minutes. As the feed restores it shows the officer sifting through the contents of a broken wooden crate filled mostly with numbered orange and teal Pokeballs and a few notebooks.

 **00:30:14** "- indisputable evidence of contact with foreign trainers; these are Johto league Pokeballs. These notebooks…"

Jenny pulls one of the notebooks out of frame for a few seconds and seems to be reading silently before she pans the Pokedex across the pages, revealing detailed numbered lists of foreign Pokémon species, the names of their trainers, and prices along with dates and times.

 **00:31:06** "… are lists of the illegal Pokémon being transported through this tunnel. It would appear that Team Rocket is smuggling them out of the city and charging quite the price for the service…"

Jenny reached into the crate and pulled out a Johto Pokeball with a "17" written on the top in black ink. Tossing it to the ground, the ball opened and released from within a bright yellow sheep, about the size of a small dog; a Mareep, a docile electric type herbivore native to the Johto regions. Without a moment's hesitation, Jenny commanded her Dugtrio to strike.

 **00:32:00** "Dig."

The Mareep let out a soft yelp of surprise as it was seized from below and suddenly pulled down by unseen claws into a hole that opened up underneath it. Even on the poor quality recording, the unmistakable sound of bones snapping can be heard loud and clear. The image spins as Jenny turns the Pokedex around to show her pretty, albeit dirt covered and sweaty face.

 **00:32:55** "This is Officer Amelia Jenny of the Viridian City Police Department. I have located a series of tunnels approximately fifty feet below ground under Route 2 being used to smuggle illegal foreign Pokémon breeds out of Viridian City. Though I am yet to find direct evidence of Team Rocket involvement, I intend to return with a team of Viridian Purist Conscripts to perform an armed sweep of this – Dugtrio?! What's wrong?"

The picture pitches wildly for a few seconds as Officer Jenny attempts to keep her balance on her Dugtrio as it turns about to face the southward leading end of the tunnel. Two flashes of light fill the tunnel as Pokeballs open, releasing an Ekans and a Raticate and briefly illuminating the unmistakable white uniforms emblazoned with red "R"s of Team Rocket operatives.

 **00:33:29** "Get us out of here Dugtrio! Presence of Team Rocket confirmed! I have made contact with –"

At this point Officer Jenny appears to accidentally strike the Pokedex against the wall as her Dugtrio digs an escape tunnel in the side of the one she was already in. The remainder of the recording is static.


	4. The Pokecility

The Pokecility

 _A side continuation of the alternate-reality retelling of the Pokemon world. Based on The Pokepurge, by James Griffith._

 _By Chris Cook_

 ***-*WARNING!*-***

 **TOPSECRETTOPSECRETTOPSECRETTOPSECRETTOPSECRETTOPSECRET**

 **THIS DOCUMENT HAS BEEN PROCLAIMED TOP SECRET. ANY INDIVIDUAL CAUGHT ACCESSING THESE FILES WITHOUT CLEARANCE FACES A MINIMUM OF TWENTY-FIVE YEARS OF INCARCERATION AND A FINE EXCEEDING FIFTY THOUSAND POKEDOLLARS.**

 **The following data has been retrieved from the laboratory of Professor Cypress.**

 **16-11-2002**

 **03:07, KST**

 **Test Chamber H-8**

 **Work Station #14**

 **PROF. CYPRESS**

A squat, bald man adorned in the traditional white lab coat and business attire of a PokeProfessor appears on-screen, fidgeting with the computer's mounted micro-camera. His pudgy hands appear slightly sweaty, and his thick-lensed and black-framed glasses reflect the dim lights of the dark room so well that his eyes are obscured. His broad, toothy grin is indication enough of his mood, however.

"Ho ho ho ho ho, I've got it all worked out now! Just wait til you all see! I'll make you see, that's what I'll do!

You think we can back off now? After we dropped our Virus Pokemon on them?!

Peace talks my ass! A distraction is what those are! 'Hey, let's get together and talk, lower our guards, get along like old times and then WHAM! Retaliation, right where the sun don't shine, just when you thought it was just about over.

But I'm not falling for it, even if the rest of you are. You'll thank me one day, oh, trust me on that! Your shining and glorious future today made possible by the wondrous Professor Cypress!"

Cypress pauses, seemingly out of breath for the moment. He runs a hand over his head, looks over his keyboard for a few seconds, then turns back towards the lens, grin returned.

"Well, why tell when you can show, right? Come on, let's give you ye grand olde tour of the facility, and of the creations that will soon save your hides, like it or not!"

He reaches once more for the micro-camera, removing it from the computer's monitor and apparently clipping it to the frame of his spectacles. He waddles out of the computer room and pushes through a set of double-doors, wandering deeper into the eerily silent facility and down it's sickly, yellowish-green lit corridors.

"The Virus Pokemon we created were a great first step, but they were too difficult to replicate and caused some serious system crashes across the region whenever we tried. The sad truth is, we used them up last month in our preemptive assault. So it's been up to me to create the next wave of viable weapons, something more simple to produce, yet still effective. And I think it's safe to say I've had my fair share of successes, with a little help from my colleagues."

The Professor stops before an observation window gazing into a stark, featureless cell. Even more dim then the other portions of the building, this room is occupied by nothing but a single organism...if it can still be called that.

"First things first, I made some adjustments to a fairly abundant weapon we already had in our possession! What better way to clear the path for our advancing forces than to use the one critter whose name practically screams for the job?

Admittedly, making the change for this fellow was a long and arduous task, but worth it in the end, and with a proper assembly line constructed, we could start pumping out these guys by the truckload!"

Cypress hits a switch, illuminating the darker room with harsh, fluorescent lighting.

"I give you BST-2.0: The Tortillery!"

Standing in the center of the room, the very pale Blastoise barely budges, as if determined to remain as motionless as possible. Metal straps and wires protrude from its shell, digging into the exposed flesh of its limbs. A metal visor covers its eyes, and its ears twitch very subtly every few moments. A large, metallic hull covers its back, and the creature's natural water cannons still protrude from above its shoulders, but they are dwarfed by the array of long-range cannons pointing skywards at the moment, eight in number.

"The beast has been more or less refitted into a machine, too dumb to know when to eat, but programmed to follow simple orders, which is all it needs to do. As a result, it's also much tougher than ever before. I'm willing to bet that one of these babies could even take a direct hit from another one.

A pricey critter to say the least, but set a few of em up in the right place and you could shell a small town into non-existence in the space of a lunch break! As an added bonus, I've kept the water cannons operational. You know, as free refreshment for the troops, and as 'civilian-friendly' proximity deterrents."

The lights go back out, and Cypress moves along to the next enclosure.

"Now, I know what you're thinking. 'We've effectively neutralized the enemy's defenses from afar, now we need to move in.' And you're right! But why sacrifice valuable trainers and soldiers when the mass-production option is sitting right there on the table?

These suckers are more than qualified to take out any threats that get in their way, ensuring the road is once again clear for the fighters to move on! And apparently, if you 'forget' to feed em long enough, they'll get angry enough to kill just about anything!"

He hits the light switch once more, and doesn't so much as flinch as the creature within slams against the thick glass instantaneously. Mottled gray, green and brown, the bipedal creature is slightly taller than the average man and coated in a thick, armor-like exoskeleton. It's wild black eyes stick to Cypress, unblinking as it stalks around its small dwelling at an unsettlingly quick pace. It's legs are oddly jointed, giving it an awkward and unnatural walk, and it's four asymmetrical arms constantly twitch. Each one ends in a long, scythe-like blade, and no two of them appear even close to identical. From it's back, two long, flat, broad spines protrude at offset angles.

"It turns out that Kabutops may indeed have been an ancestor of Scyther, which might explain why this worked at all. On the downside, they get sick pretty easily, and they can't really move as well through water or air as I'd like, but hey, they're still death machines, right? You should see 'em when they hunt together. I swear, they just want to kill, rather than doing it for the food.

Can't keep 'em together, though. They cooperate so long as there's ample prey to slaughter, but then they turn right on each other. On the bright side though, just means that at the end of the day, you only gotta wrangle up one of 'em!

With the Kabutops DNA in-storage and ready to go, all you need are some unfertilized Scyther eggs and a proper incubator and voila! A whole new batch of Scytherai!"

The creature prepares to pounce again as Cypress turns the lights back out and spins in place, facing the window on the other side of the hall, across from the Scytherai cage.

"As elite and all-around amazing as those guys are though, I can see why most wouldn't want to deal with them unless it was necessary, so I've got a back-up prepared, as any good scientist should."

He turns on the lights again to showcase the next batch. Covering the floor of the next room is an abundance of basketball-sized orbs. Each one is covered with sharp, scale-like spines protruding in all directions.

"Not as exciting or combative really, but perhaps even more effective in their own regards. First of all, they're small, so they're unnoticeable. Second, they're great for infiltration, being able to burrow straight into enemy territory."

One of the balls unfurls, revealing flat violet eyes on a mouse-like head, tipped with a glistening black nose. Coated in dark fur the color of wet soil with faint bands of gray, the animal plods on its long-clawed paws towards a nearby water dish and gently laps at the liquid within.

"Normally, a Sandslash may seem like a decent enough option if trained right, but where would we be today if we just worked with what we had instead of moving forward and creating new things? The influences may not show, but these fellows have been cross-bred with relatives of the Nidoran family, so even the slightest scratch against any of those spines means Good Night Pikachu...or whatever your victim of choice is.

Oh, and between you and me, all that rodent DNA wasn't really doing the trick, so I may have slipped a little Growlithe in there. You know, make 'em easier to train, plus, they sneeze fire now! How can that be anything but helpful?"

The creature lethargically curls back up into a ball on the spot as Cypress shuts off the light and continues his trek.

"Light weights, you think? Correct, my friends. Those are but the tip of the proverbial iceberg in my domain, the public creations that will win the war, as far as the headlines are convinced."

He reaches another tank and hits the switch. The very thick, dark, and viscous liquid on the other side diffuses the light, producing a dull purple haze of illumination.

"Truth be told, this thing isn't really a success yet. It messes up the water around it something fierce, but usually croaks within a few hours of birth. Usable as is, but I know it'll be much more efficient once we can produce something that can actually migrate about on its own, and possibly procreate.

But, failures aside, can you really doubt what I'm currently code-naming The Poison? I mean, how can you go wrong when you try to throw em all together in one vessel? Muk, Koffing, Tentacruel, even a little boost of Arbok and Venomoth poisons? Drop this in someone's drinking supply and watch as the farms for miles around turn into literal killing fields!"

The light goes back off and Cypress continues on his way. In the distance, shallow thuds can be heard.

"Oh, the wonders of Pokemon, I tell you. There are so many possibilities just sitting around, waiting for us to uncover. I've barely even scratched the surface, and already the world wants to pull the plug on me. But they'll learn soon enough, won't they? You can't stop progress, after all. It's bound to happen, one way or another."

The Professor passes into the brightest room seen yet, it's illumination constantly flickering. The light comes from the numerous Electric types restrained in cages and kennels throughout the chamber, all of them hooked up to jury-rigged generators and other equipment along the room's walls.

"We've already learned that Magnetons can be good for disrupting electrical systems within a seven-block radius if you crank up their voltage a healthy bit first, but they've got some other abilities which we're only beginning to understand.

For instance, we tried lining up as many as we could in a straight line and had Tortillery fire a single shell through the gaps in their bodies. The magnetic field maintaining all those shapes accelerated that sucker so much...well, we may not need to worry about keeping Ground-types around to dig tunnels for us much longer. You can trust me on that one."

Cypress slowly approaches a solid, dull crimson orb slightly larger than a car and hovering in the air amidst a cloud of orbiting Magnemites, their eyes blacked out.

"And no one will mess with us once the Megalectrode's finished. We could run Kanto off this guy for a few years if he was stable enough for us to hook him up to the grid. Set this fellow off in enemy lands and they'll wish we actually had more Virus Pokemon. Say goodbye to your city of choice, my friends.

Only catch is, we haven't figured out a way to safely transport him. We've got these Magnemites keeping him safe for now, but we won't dare move him an inch til we're sure we can."

Cypress passes through another set of double doors, descending into a much darker area of the building and leaving the crackling light and energy of the room behind him as the doors swing shut.

"As I've said, I've created much, but I'm sure you're plenty convinced by now that I know what I'm doing. Nevertheless, I've got one more thing I want to share with you before I go. My pride and glory, and perhaps one of the most significant discoveries I've ever made."

He passes through another set of doors, then approaches another doorway, this one sealed tight. The Professor slides an ID card through a scanner beside the door, then applies his palm to a flat, translucent surface beside it for a moment. A small light between the devices flickers green and Cypress steps through the doors as they hiss open, entering into a pitch black chamber. In the distance, the muffled sounds of repeated impacts continues to reach the camera.

"For generations, mankind has been astounded by the power of the Stones. The Fire Stone, Thunder Stone, Water Stone, et cetera... Mystically colored gems with seemingly magical powers attuned to the very elements of the world around us. Of course, now we know that they're simply radioactive materials producing different energy signatures, but they're still a wonder to us even today.

And they are perhaps most likely so due to their ability to affect certain Pokemon drastically. A multitude of species can only exist thanks to absorbing radiation from these naturally occurring resources, mutating from lower forms of being into new creatures as a result.

But I have synthesized a new material of this sort. By analyzing the numerous Stone types known to us and working out the radioactive frequencies and chemical compositions of each, I was able to produce a new Stone that was much more potent and quite radioactive. We've made sure to store the substance far from humans as it appears to have some pretty drastic and lethal side-effects if kept close by for too long.

We couldn't very well stop there though, could we? So, I, forging ahead on my own, have conducted a very small number of experiments with what I am calling the X-Stone for now."

With the click of a button press, a pair of heavy shutters peel away in the dark, allowing a ghostly green glow to drift into view, it's source hidden beneath the edge of the window's frame.

"And what better test subject to work with than that species oh-so-sensitive to Stone radiation?"

Slinking into view from below, the small canine silently strides up a small ramp to the higher level of its enclosure, pale green glow following around it like a personal fog bank. Its glowing yellow eyes are glued to Cypress the entire time as it reaches the ramp's peak and has a seat on the other side of the glass, staring straight back at the Professor. Its ears are large, pointed, and ragged, and its snout long, narrowing at the tip. Its limbs are very thin and exceptionally long, as is its still, rat-like tail. The creature appears to be uniformly green in coloration, despite the fact that approximately half of its fur coat appears to have fallen off, the hair no different in shade from its exposed flesh.

"We have no idea what this creature's capabilities are, but every time I come down here to observe it, it just stares back at me like this. I don't necessarily believe it to have human-level intelligence, but I do believe it has the power to neutralize virtually any threat it perceives, and I believe it knows that. In fact, I think the only reason it hasn't successfully escaped yet is simply because it doesn't know to. This chamber is all it's ever been exposed to. As far as it's concerned, there is no outside world.

But, uncertain as I am of this creature's abilities, I can promise you whatever they are, they'll be a game changer in any conflict where they are brought to bear. And so, with that being said, I am proud to introduce you to my most prized creation: Raydeon!"

The creature just continues to stare back at the Professor for a few silent moments. Only the distant pounding in the distance suggests that the image hasn't frozen in place. Finally, the click of a button can again be heard, the large shutters sliding back into place as Cypress finally leaves the room. Heading back out into the lit portion of the lab, he begins following the subdued sounds to their source, muttering incoherently as he picks up the pace. Fumbling with his keys, he unlocks and steps through a rather inconspicuous door and shuts it behind him, the thumping much louder in this room. Turning to face the windowed enclosure in this room, Cypress begins to address the being on the other side.

"You know, it's really difficult to give a good, informative tour with you making all this racket, Bill. The people need to know what it is we're doing here, and they can't learn if they can't hear me over you."

"What we've done?! You mean what you've done, you lunatic! I thought the Virus Pokemon were bad enough, but these continued experiments are beyond atrocious! I doubt a more despicable act has ever been committed!"

"Oh, Billy boy, I thought you smarter than that. Progress will come to be whether we like it or not. I'm just making sure it's being made the right way for the right people!"

"How can you justify doing this, or even manage it?! I can't believe anyone would continue to support you even now."

"Support? Support?! You call their treatment of me and my work support?! Initiating peace talks, banning all experimentation, putting all their proposed precautionary actions on hold; I've got no one to thank for my success other than myself!"

"Wait, they've pulled the plug on you? Thank the PokeGods! Perhaps now you'll finally be brought to a stop! You'll rot in a prison for the rest of your days after your created atrocities!"

"Oh Bill, I used to think so much higher of you. Your enthusiasm, and brilliance, and extensive knowledge on Pokemon were so invaluable to my work. But, you had to squeal on me. Had to have the spotlight. Had to do things your way!

And now, your work will have to come to an end. Taken away in the prime of your life, after accomplishing so much, the Great Bill's reign cut short tragically. Maybe the good truly do die young."

"I would gladly forfeit my life to see your body of work destroyed for good. You're a monster the likes of which has never walked this world before and hopefully never shall again! I will admittedly miss exploring the world of Pokemon and making new discoveries, but at least now, there may be a world for others to take my place within instead."

"If nothing else, you've retained your spirit, but at the expense of your intelligence, my former friend. But, worry not. I still hold some respect for you, and I will grant you one last gift before you go. Surely, you will appreciate this."

Depressing a button with his thumb, Cypress watches as Bill, on the other side of the glass, turns to face the opening that has been revealed on the far end of the chamber.

"I know how big a fan you are of the Eevee family, so to construct you an appropriate farewell present, I brought you a new member that no one else has ever seen before. But, make sure you make the most of it, since I doubt she'll last long, and she is hungry after all."

Bill backs against the room's wall, as far from the doorway as he can get as a wolf-sized creature enters the room. A random patchwork of colors and fur types, the mismatched animal approaches Bill slowly, snarling. Sporting a malformed and lopsided second head and seven differently colored and shaped tails, the chimeran creature painfully slinks towards its prey, with a ravenous stare.

"I call it a Prismeon! Get it, Bill?! Quick, take notes before she makes a meal of ya! Hahahahaha!"

Suddenly, an explosion rocks the room, and even the Prismeon pauses to regard its surroundings. Cypress glances around swiftly and bolts from the room, leaving Bill and the animal to their fates. He hurries down the corridors towards the growing noise and rounds a corner to see soldiers and Pokemon alike moving throughout the halls at a brisk pace themselves. As some of them open fire in his direction, he quickly darts back the way he came, clipping the corner of the wall and knocking his glasses to the floor, where they lie upside-down, many booted feet rushing past. The sounds of shouting soldiers and distant gunfire, along with the occasional cry of a Pokemon or a muffled blast fill the air for a few more moments, until a soldier retrieves the glasses from the floor and removes the micro-camera, stopping the feed.

 **Professor Cypress' laboratory was seized and secured at approximately 04:00 KST by the remaining forces of Koga's Killers. Unfortunately, Cypress was able to unleash a large number of his experiments, including the subject classified as XS-R1 during his retaliatory offensive and subsequent escape, causing new problems for the Kanto Region's governing leaders. On a positive note, the respected and admired Bill was finally uncovered and rescued during the operation after going missing just over a week before. Regrettably, the chaotic scenario saw the young scientist caught in the crossfire. Suffering severe injuries, Bill has been confined to a wheelchair, perhaps for the rest of his days, and may never regain the vision in his right eye.**

 **Professor Cypress remains at large, and it is unknown how many of his experiments he was able to take with him in his retreat. Those experiments that were successfully obtained have been humanely destroyed or moved to new, secure locations throughout the region as deemed appropriate or necessary.**

 **DOCUMENT COMPLETE**

 **TOPSECRETTOPSECRETTOPSECRETTOPSECRETTOPSECRET**

 **TOPSECRET**


	5. The Pokeplea

The Pokeplea

 _A continuation of the alternate-reality retelling of the Pokemon world. Based on The Pokepurge, by James Griffith._

 _By Chris Cook_

 **C:/dir/Programs/Acad**

 **acs: log**

 **Com: run**

 **Com: BG-Run**

 **G:/Dir**

 **USER: Ev-Helm**

 **PASSWORD REQUIRED: ************

 **/Log**

 **/Research**

 **/config**

 **/Temp**

 **/Backup**

 **/Personal (PWP)**

 **/Apps**

 **/Media**

 **/Contacts**

 **/Info**

 **/Help**

 **Com: /Media**

 **Com: Play F#001 – PLRG SkyCam Footage**

+Grainy black-and-white video depicts a lone Skarmory flying swiftly through the air far away. A strange shape, like a slim pack or bag, possibly a rider, adorns its back. It cuts through the clouds with ease in silence.+

 **Com: Play F#002 – Viridian Gym Security Cam #2**

+The guards posted outside the facility unleash a Rhydon and a Golem. A Skarmory lands before them, slashing at the two with its wings. Outnumbered, the Rhydon and Golem begin to beat the steel bird down with relative ease despite its efforts. As they fight, a dark-clothed trainer steps into view, smirk barely visible in the low-definition. The guards regard the newcomer, ignoring their Pokemon for the moment. The stranger raises six Pokeballs, three in each hand. Spontaneously, they open, six new trainers appearing. All seven then unleash six Pokemon apiece, of varying kinds.+

 **Com: Play F#004 – Carl's Pawn-4-Fun Security, Viridian City**

+Dark uniformed trainers appear beyond the windows of the storefront. Each releases a set of foreign Pokemon, then a set of new trainers. Trainers and Pokemon alike run past the building. A Typhlosion punches out the plate glass window and breathes a gout of flame into the building, incinerating the camera recording the incident.+

 **Com: Play F#007 – FCFJ 10 Local Broadcast [00:01:35-00:01:45]**

+A news anchor struggling to maintain an air of professionalism and confidence. "-are urging citizens to remain indoors and keep their doors and windows locked. Repeat, do not engage the invaders in battle or otherwise provoke them. Remain ind-"+

 **Com: Play F#009 – BNB 9 Broadcast [00:04:05-00:04:16]**

+A town filmed from a distant rise, smoke billowing into the air amidst occasional lightning strikes. The image is jittery and unfocused, filmed from far off. A female voice intones, "-no idea how many invaders there are, but Viridian City seems to have fallen to their control already. We haven't received any information as to who is behind this- Oh no! Oh my PokeGods!" The Pokemon Academy crumbles into rubble amidst a cloud of gray dust.+

 **Com: Play F#017 – Pokedex Datalog Serial #760955706**

+A line of Kanto trainers fight desperately against hordes of the strangers, but every time one falls, two more appear from his inventory, continuously bolstering their numbers. Pokemon and people alike fall left and right as the air fills with dust and screams. Glimpses appear of the Pewter Gym in the distance.+

 **Com: Play F#020 – Unknown Data Source [00:01:06-00:01:41]**

+A young man, perhaps seventeen years of age, stands calm and resolute before a plain and empty backdrop. "-punishment for your crimes of escalation. The lives destroyed. The cities driven into ruin. The years of peace and happiness stolen away from countless innocents. We of the Coalition of Regions have come to bring a stop to your terrors. You may surrender and lay down your Pokemon if you choose to, free to keep your lives and as much as you otherwise have left. But we will not stop. Not until we have assured the elimination or seizure of every weapon of war you have left to bear upon us. You have brought this on yourselves. We-"+

 **Com: Play F#024 – Classified Data Source [00:03:29-00:04:00]**

+Lt. Surge, stress making him look older than he truly is, stares fixedly about at an unseen audience. He appears to be angered beyond outright fury. "They even flat out said they would not stop. They've admitted to giving this their all. And we'll be damned if we don't do the same!" He glares pointedly into the camera, eyes half-hidden beneath a heavy brow. "Make them bleed for every inch they gain. Make them question everything they have to do. Make this a victory so bitter for them, they have nothing but cries of pain and misery to celebrate with."+

 **Com: Play F#030 – Silph Co. Security Cam #12**

+Overlooking a dark alleyway, a lone woman bolts through it frantically. Overtaken by a Flygon that pins her down, a pair of COR Trainers rush over to subdue the struggling woman. Roughly frisking her, they scatter her Pokeballs onto the ground before them. One steps over the devices and smashes them apart with a hammer.+

 **Com: Play F#033 – Pokedex Datalog Serial #207244922**

+Jolting about and unfocused, soft sobs and whimpers can be heard from whoever holds the recording device. The image on-screen is a camp, not far off, ringed with tall, razor-wire topped fences. Within, about a hundred ordinary people mull about, most still and quiet. COR Trainers patrol the outside of the fence, their Pokemon keeping a closer eye on those within the fence's grasp. Beyond, Viridian City squats under a seemingly permanent dark cloud. As a guard draws near, the recorder turns and bolts back into the woods, the feed shutting off swiftly.+

 **Com: Play F#036 – Internet Video, Source Unknown**

+A crowd of panicking people flees down a packed city street, all adorned in the uniforms of Indigo Plateau employees. Amidst the cries of despair, a voice rises clearer above the rest, nearer the recording device. "They're gone, they're all just gone!"+

 **Com: Play F#043 – FCSC 3 Skycam**

+In the distance, the vast plains of the Safari Zone are just barely visible. There's a flash of light, and suddenly a fireball rising up in the distance, billowing larger as it exceeds the camera's ability to follow it. The grasses of the Zone whip furiously, the camera beginning to shudder as the explosion continues. The walls of the Safari Zone quake, then shatter, the camera twisting off its mount and going dead.+

 **Com: Play F#045 – Radio Transmission, [Frequency Removed]**

+"Fuchsia City is gone. The experimental creation of Professor Cypress, known as MGE-00, or the Megalectrode, was discovered and disrupted by COR operatives, triggering a release of unspeakable energy. We can only hope that they took some of their own as well. No word on the security or status of any of the other experiments seized."+

 **Com: Play F#050 – Iggy's Market, Loading Dock Cam #1**

+The dock's bay door is thrown open, a group of five COR Trainers hurrying into the space and slamming the door down behind them. They rush away from the door as it is summarily ripped asunder by long, wicked blades. It takes mere moments for the shredded steel to yield to its attacker. The Scytherai charges into the building after the Trainers, another following, and another, soon more than twenty easily streaming into the room while many others stampede beyond.+

 **Com: Play F#066 – SCSC Skycam 2**

+The buildings of Saffron City stand largely in ruin. Intact, but vacant and heavily damaged. Scytherai, Nidoslashes, and other unnamed and unnatural Pokemon litter the city streets, scrounging for any scraps of food left to scavenge. A lone Magnemite, eye blacked out and flying in a strangely straight path, draws near the camera, the image flicking off suddenly.+

 **Com: Play F#067 – SCSC Skycam 4**

+The streets are now still. Some of the buildings have fallen, but most are just silent and quiet. The skies are dark and no life, Pokemon or otherwise, is to be seen anywhere.+

 **Com: Play F#074 – Pokedex Datalog, Serial #344624201**

+Snickering is heard as the recording begins. The camera focuses on a lone teenager, dressed in filthy, ratty clothes, and trying not to laugh himself. "Go on," the recorder whispers, holding in his amusement. The other nods vibrantly, broad grin on his face. He creeps forward into the dark foliage, reaching up for the bright red fruit dangling overhead. The recorder murmurs, "Man, that's gonna taste so good compared to the rations..." The teenager plucks the fruit off its branch and holds it victoriously. The branch then reaches down and plucks him from the ground, hoisting him into the dark leaves out of sight with a shrill scream. The image pitches and rolls as the same happens to the recorder, the ground falling away as he dangles high above it. Strange sounds surround the device as its owner whimpers in terror. "Oh, you thought you'd sneak into my Sanctuary and take what you wanted?" a female voice chides. "You forgot the number one rule though." An enraged, and perhaps once beautiful, face appears before the lens, eyes blazing green amidst pale skin as the woman roars into the camera. "No humans allowed!"+

 **Com: Play F|**

"Stop. Please," the quiet female voice intoned.

"But," her male companion began.

"Please," she repeated, even softer.

He sighed with resignation. "I'm sorry," he added, "But as I said, this is the best I could come up with."

"I know," she said gently. "I just need a break. That's all."

He sighed again, longer this time. "I don't know how you can stand it," she added. "Sitting here and seeing all that, one after the other, after the other."

"I certainly don't enjoy it," he replied. "As I said-"

"I know," she interrupted. "It's the best you've got. I just hope it works."

"Me too," he said. After a moment of contemplation, he asked, "You are still focusing though, right?"

"Yes," she said. "At least, mostly. I just need to get part of my mind on a different subject or I'll go crazy."

He nodded, unseen in the dark confines of the quiet room, lit ever so dimly by the dull blue glow of the computer monitor. The pair was still for a moment, before the male ventured, "Crazy how much can happen in such a short amount of time, isn't it?"

The girl sighed, chair creaking as she rose to her feet and stepped away. "So much for a change of subject."

"Sorry," the other murmured guiltily. "But you've got to admit, there aren't many subjects to pick from anymore."

The girl said nothing in response. Even in the darkness of the enclosed space, he could tell she had her back to him. "Do your plans go any further than you've already shared?" she asked. "Or is this a desperate shot in the dark?"

"Don't you know?" he replied, a hint of amusement in his voice. The room grew noticeably colder. She was definitely glaring his way somewhere in those inky depths.

"I'll take that as a 'no'," she said harshly. The two allowed the silence some time to play for a while, filling the room and exploring every corner of it as the minutes dragged on.

"Ready to resume?" the male voice asked, aiming for chipper but only coming off as impatient.

"No," his companion said defiantly. But she took her seat again nonetheless and drew back into the light of the monitor. Her partner set his fingers upon the keyboard and focused his attention on the screen.

 _Do not bother. I have heard your call._

Turning slowly, the two stared into the empty darkness behind them. Or at least, they believed it to be empty. With the click of a lamp, the room was lit by a soft amber glow, illuminating the towering figure in the center of the room, thick tail coiled behind it.

Bill, new eye patch doing nothing to diminish his cheery disposition, smiled gently at the legendary creature. "More importantly, you answered it," he said. "Did you receive all that we, uh... broadcasted?"

The Pokemon kept its cold gaze on the wheelchair-bound scientist before itself. _You ask as if you expect me not to know the entirety of these matters already._

"Did you?" Bill asked, mischievous nature shining through despite the darkness of the times surrounding him.

Mewtwo did not justify that with an answer.

"The strange fate of Erika?" Bill probed.

 _Of course._

"That the Megalectrode incident was in-fact intentional, not caused by COR at all?"

 _Irrelevant, but known to me._

"Cypress' deranged experiments on Pokemon in general?"

Mewtwo was silent again, visibly unsettled, however slightly. _It appears he could deflect my sight, somehow,_ the Pokemon admitted, haltingly.

"Good!" Bill said cheerfully. Mewtwo glared at him. "In a sense," Bill added quickly.

Mewtwo turned to address the other in the room. _Does he always take so long to make a point?_ it asked.

"Yes," Sabrina said, arms crossed as her battle-hardened eyes stared daggers at Bill from her seat. "It's beyond frustrating."

Bill seemed to pay the comment no attention, keeping his focus on Mewtwo as his demeanor hardened. "What's important now is that you not only heard us, you came to hear us out, or at least to learn why we were calling to you."

 _That much is easily apparent,_ Mewtwo interjected.

Bill continued on without pause. "Will you help us?"

 _Why would I bother to stoop to helping those who would enslave and use me?_

"Because we are not all that is at risk here. The world has been dealt a devastating blow, and unless something is done to reverse the damage, everything everywhere could suffer. Or, maybe because you were created by us and will always hold humanity with some degree of regard for that act alone. Or possibly just to do what you can. To test your limits and find out what more you may be capable of." Bill smirked slightly. "I seem to recall you once holding the title of 'the most powerful Pokemon in the world.'"

Mewtwo remained still, contemplative.

"Whatever the reason, you did come here. Some part of you wants to play a role in all of this. You could have turned a blind eye to us all, remained in isolation, created a world to your own liking once we were out of the picture, but you came here. You yourself may not know it or believe it, but you want to help."

Mewtwo narrowed its eyes threateningly at the pitiful human.

Thinking quickly, Bill said quietly, "Maybe it was just... him."

Mewtwo reacted subtly, icy facade melting ever so slightly.

"I know the Champion never claimed to own you. That your relationship was on far more equal terms than most would have guessed. But work with him you did. For what reason, I may never guess, but with him gone now, perhaps you are in search of answers. What happened? Where he went? Perhaps, who was responsible for his disappearance?"

Mewtwo's mind left the room, focusing on a time and place only it could see.

"As I said, whatever the motivation, you have placed a stake in this effort already. All I ask now is that you follow that instinct through to its end."

Mewtwo thought back on its old battles with the Champion. There had been a human, perhaps the only one, that Mewtwo could respect, and almost trust. When the Champion's mind had gone silent one night, Mewtwo had known something dark had befallen the world. But still in exile it had remained. Doing as it wished, as its Trainer...no, its one friend, had always allowed.

The Champion was wise enough to know not to ask for help with this Purge business. Mewtwo had aided the Champion in his battle against the other Regions' Elite Four teams, but Mewtwo had seen this as an acceptable way to potentially end the conflict for good. Resolve the issue on traditional, amiable terms and trigger negotiations for a compromise of sorts.

When things carried on and grew worse, Mewtwo could have stepped in, made things go quicker and easier, but it had already become too messy. Too broad a dilemma, involving far too many humans, and disrespecting entirely too many Pokemon. Noble at its roots, the idea had grown too despicable too quickly. By the time Mewtwo would have had a place in the proceedings, it refused to do so. And this is where that choice had led.

 _What would you have me do?_ Mewtwo asked, finally.

Bill simply grinned sheepishly, the most genuine smile of the evening.

 **15-07-2003**


	6. Codename: BOSS

**Codename: BOSS**

A continuation of the Pokepurge alternate reality storyline

By James G. Griffith

Username: OakP151

Password: *******************

 **WARNING: This file has been classified Top Secret with Level 10 Authorizations. Input credentials now.**

Codeword: ***********

Code confirmed. Biometric scan commencing…..

Identity: Confirmed

Clearance: Confirmed. Level 10 Authorizations

Beginning playback of file **Codename:** **BOSS**

 **The following footage was obtained from an anonymous source and appears to be pieced together from a series of high definition surveillance tapes.**

A single man paces back and forth in what appears to be a study. A large desk covered in disorganized papers sits near the rear of the frame. Bookshelves are visible on one side of the room; the other is dominated by a massive glass display case full of various Pokeballs set with metallic labels. The labels are illegible in the low light. A single large white cat lies asleep on the rug and an enormous screen hangs from the back wall, currently turned off.

The feed from the study cuts out, revealing a series of short clips each a few seconds long. Each clip appears to show a different part of a larger installation. Guards in black uniforms stand watch outside a bunker built into a hill; each has two belts full of Pokeballs strapped to their chests, and assault rifles in hand. The next four clips show various parts of a facility where guards were also stationed; however these guards are all unconscious.

The camera cuts back to the study, where the man steps more clearly into the frame. Unlike the military styled uniforms of the guards, this man wears a fine black business suit and does not appear to have any weapons or Pokeballs on his body. He lifts a lighter to his face, about to light a cigar when something seems to catch his attention. The cat's ears twitch and it awakes, staring at something outside the frame.

The feed cuts again, to a sterile metal-walled hallway, very different from the previous room. The man opens the door to his study and looks around in the darkness. He notices another door across the hall is cracked open and faint flickering light is pouring out.

"That's odd," he says in the tell-tale scratchy voice of a man who smokes too much. "Hey, who's in the war room at this hour?"

No response comes from the other room, and the cat appears at the man's side, hissing softly at the door.

"Shush," the man strokes the cat soothingly. "I'm sure they just left one of the feeds on."

The man crosses the hall and enters the other room. The camera cuts again. This one is set up like a conference room of sorts, with a large table in the center, and a great number of flat screens built into the wall. The overhead lights are off, and only a few of the screens are on, shrouding most of the room in deep shadow. The man walks in and pauses before the few screens displaying video of the unconscious guards.

"What is this?" the man asked himself.

"Your security is lax, Giovanni," another voice said from somewhere in the room.

The man in the suit visibly jumps and turns around, searching for the source of the voice. Only the movement of a chair spinning around and briefly reflecting light from the video feeds reveals another person in the room, sitting at the head of the conference table in the shadows.

The cat in the doorway hisses loudly, its fur standing on end along its back.

"That is a fine cat you have," the man at the table said. "Persians are quite rare and hard to train. One of Kanto's finest breeds."

"Who are you?" Giovanni demanded, regaining his composure and trying to sound in charge. "What are you doing in here?"

"Come now, Giovanni. It hasn't been that long has it?" When Giovanni did not respond, the other man sighed. "I suppose it has. Perhaps this will remind you of all we've been through."

A single Pokeball rolled across the table and into the light, revealing its violet and white color scheme and a golden "M" inlaid on top. Giovanni stared at the ball for a moment then began to chuckle. He sat down at the other end of the table.

"Well, can't say I expected this," he said, lighting up the cigar he had carried from the study. "You've become a hard man to track, Champion."

"Harder than you it would seem," the Indigo Champion replied.

Giovanni frowned and took a long puff on his cigar. "So, what brings you here, my most frustrating acquaintance?"

"I want to talk."

"Well, that's a change of pace. The last few times we met, all I can recall you wanting to do was fight," Giovanni gave the Master Ball a hard flick, sending it flying back into the darkness. A single smack told him the Champion caught the ball in hand.

"Those were different times. Simpler times," the Champion's arms stuck out into the light as he leaned forward. "Now I want to talk about what you know best; Business."

Giovanni leaned back and gave a loud hearty laugh that echoed out into the hall. "Is that so? And what could I possibly have to discuss with the esteemed Indigo Champion?"

"These past few months have been good for you," The Champion began. "Team Rocket has been pulling in record profits playing both sides of the conflict. Your operatives have been smuggling foreign breeds in and out of Kanto for months, while at the same time selling some of them out to the Purists. You broker information to any region willing to pay for it. And you practically own the market on experimental and illegal substances, items, and drugs used for Pokemon battles. All the while making money hand over fist."

Giovanni flashed a smug grim and spread his arms in an insincere shrug. "What can I say? I've been doing this for a long time."

"Indeed, but you've gotten too greedy, Giovanni. You're in too deep."

"Is that so?" the leader of Team Rocket reclined in his chair.

"What's it been like living underground the past few years? Hiding from the law, and even your own men?" The Champion slid a set of papers across the table to Giovanni, who stared down at them with distaste. It can barely be made out that the documents are wanted posters. "You do many things well, Giovanni, but living in fear isn't one of them. These are brutal times. Kanto is the only region yet to upgrade your bounty from an arrest reward to 'wanted: dead or alive.'"

Giovanni stared into the darkness, watching the Champion with narrow eyes before putting out his cigar on the top poster. "So what?"

"You're a shadow boss, Giovanni. Before I took you down you were a very prominent figurehead in Kanto. President of Silph Co. Leader of the Viridian City Gym. CEO of the Year in Indigo League Monthly, December 1993. I know you haven't set foot outside this compound for over two years, and I know you can't stand it. But more importantly, I know you haven't lost your edge."

"Ah, here we go," Giovanni said, sweeping the papers in front of him onto the floor as he cracked a smile. "I smell a pitch coming."

"You're a smart man, but just like at Silph Co. all those years ago you've pushed things too far, and don't even realize it. You've been making a fine living off the Purge and the war that's come out of it, but even though the other regions use and pay you, you've stepped on their toes too hard. When this conflict is over, no matter who wins, Team Rocket will have no future. You'll be hounded and hunted down until only you and your cat are left to hide in here, and then they'll drag you out to the gallows."

"I don't think so," the mob boss scoffed. "Even in times like this, money talks. They'll never touch me."

"You're right, money does talk, and yours needs to learn to keep its voice down…" The Champion slid a file across the table this time. With an arrogant chuckle, Giovanni opened it and shuffled through the pages inside. After a few moments, he went rigid.

"How did you get this information?" He said softly, a growing rage dripping off the words.

"My Purist scientists were able to create and weaponize living computer viruses. You think they can't track a little money and hack some bank accounts?" The Champion scoffed as Giovanni continued to turn page after page. "It's every account. We've been tracking your cash flow for months. A few clicks and all of that profit you've made would become Kanto capital."

"… So, you've got me by the Pokeballs. I still haven't heard your pitch," Giovanni growled.

The Champion picked up a remote and hit one button, activating the largest screen in the room. It displayed detailed maps of Kanto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, and Johto with a series of red glowing dots all over each region, their meaning not readily apparent.

"The chaos of the war has allowed Team Rocket to embed itself more completely in each region than ever before. Your shadow network is ideally placed to strike at almost any city in any region. Essentially, you've built a series of backdoors to literally everywhere, and no one knows about them except you and me. You even keep your executives in the dark to keep yourself in the position of power, even underground out here."

Turning the display off, the Champion turned back to Giovanni and went on with a more serious tone.

"What I want is for Team Rocket to stop playing both sides of the field. I want you to turn your network completely to the purposes of Kanto and the Purists."

"And in return you won't empty my bank accounts and leave Team Rocket to collapse," Giovanni responded angrily.

"That's only half of it," An envelope slapped heavily down on the table in front of Giovanni. It was sealed with the crest of the Kanto Government. "In that envelope you will find a signed pardon from the Kanto Minister of Justice, offering you and Team Rocket immunity from the crimes you have committed in the past."

Giovanni's eyes lit up as he tore open the envelope and pulled several documents from within.

"In addition, you will find a set of orders reinstating you as the Viridian City Gym Leader. You will be free to move about Kanto as you wish, and you will take orders directly from me. All of this is conditional of course. If you prefer, I can drag you out of here and off to jail myself and your accounts will be empty before we even reach the surface."

The crime lord's face was hidden from the camera as he read through each document. When he finally finished he placed them down, revealing a dark smile that had crept across his face.

"I think we have a deal, Champion. What are your orders?"

"You may recognize a few of these," the Champion said as several more files slid across the table. Labels from Silph Co could be seen on a few of them, while others had labels from various Pokemon research institutes. All of them were stamped TOP SECRET.

Several minutes passed in silence as Giovanni poured over the technical papers and pictures in the files.

"Some of this is Rocket tech, but it's been modified… heavily. I've never seen anything like most of these… things. What is all this?"

"This is what I intend to use your network of operatives for. The Professor will explain the finer points," the Champion said, turning on yet another screen with the remote. The picture flickered to life, revealing a rather squat, bald man in a ruined off-white lab coat hunched over a computer and typing away. "Professor, tell the Boss what he'll be working with."

The man on the screen jumped and turned around, suddenly very excited. He wheeled his chair over to the camera until his face filled the entire screen. Several scars of various unnatural colors were prominent on his face, he was missing his left ear, and both of his eyes had been replaced with cybernetic enhancements that actually poked out from his skull and glanced around in two different directions at once. "Ah, Mr. Giovanni, such a pleasure, really, finally meeting you after all this time, albeit through a computer screen. I'm Professor Cypress, I work directly for the Champion just like you now. Your work at Silph was just so fascinating, and I've made so many improvements, let me show you -"

At this point the video feed freezes and a command prompt appears on the screen.

 **WARNING: The remainder of this file has been classified Top Secret with Level 12 Authorizations. Input credentials now.**

Codeword: ***********

Insufficient Authorization Level

Access Denied

Playback Terminated


	7. Prelude to Pokegeddon

Prelude to Pokegeddon

 _A continuation of the alternate-reality retelling of the Pokemon world. Based on The Pokepurge, by James Griffith._

 _By Chris Cook_

Were it not for the brilliant sunlight streaming through the shattered walls and ceiling, the ancient structure would have been a dark and foreboding place. Streaming tendrils of green vegetation snaked across the walls and floor wherever the light could reach them. The ancient stone blocks and tiles that had made up the building were bleached white by the light of the sun. All was still and silent, the scene a picture of isolation.

Then, the humming began.

Soft, gentle, yet enthralling, the sound was the only hint of life in this desolate place. Originating from a small, high voice, the musical tones rose and fell melodically. The simple tune grew louder and more confident as its creator traipsed through the temple.

The little girl's scuffed and battered shoes scraped across the rough stone floor. Aimlessly going about her own business, the girl happily skipped about through the empty structure, picking at loose vines, tossing pebbles down the halls, and generally enjoying herself. She skipped away with ease, not a care in the world.

As she went, she came upon a single flower, small and unremarkable, but alone in this damp, dead world. She couldn't help but be engrossed by it. Crouching over it, she gazed at it with a mixture of joy and awe. She watched the way the petals flickered in the soft trace of a breeze, saw the way the sun bounced off its colorful blossom, smelled its sweet fragrance. She giggled as it wavered before her.

Suddenly, she froze. She felt the unmistakable chill of eyes upon her. Slowly gazing upward, her big blue eyes were mirrored in a similar pair. The pale pink face stared back at her curiously, floating just slightly above her.

"Mew?" the newcomer queried innocently.

The little girl's mouth opened wide in a broad, gaping smile. She wasn't sure what it was, but it was adorable! Pink, soft, cat-like, floating there in the air. It was like a magical baby kitten. She giggled out loud at the thought.

The Pokemon cocked its head at her, perplexed by the sound. The girl rose slowly, eyes fixed on the creature staring back at her. Gingerly, she reached out for it, but the animal recoiled, pulling back.

Slightly distraught, the girl retrieved her hand. Looking down, she examined the floor around her. The Pokemon watching, the girl bent over and selected a small pebble from the floor and held it up. The creature watched. She tossed the pebble straight up, into the air, then caught it as it fell back down. The Pokemon followed it as she tossed it up and down.

The girl smiled at her companion, then tossed the pebble in its direction gently. The tiny rock arced through the air and paused, hovering on its own a few inches ahead of the Pokemon's face. As the girl watched, enraptured, the pebble threw itself up into the air, fell back down, rose again, and repeated the cycle, touched only by the creature's gaze. The girl squealed with joy, the Pokemon starting to smile as well.

The pebble flew back at the girl, who caught it with gusto. She tossed it back towards the animal, and it returned to her after a brief pause. Laughing out loud, the girl threw herself into the game happily. The creature began to giggle as well, eyes sliding shut as it lost itself in the bliss of playtime.

The Pokemon only opened its eyes after it was coated in the thick, viscous material. Dark and purple, it stank horribly and was a most unpleasant consistency. The creature looked up at the girl. But she was gone, fleeing the other way.

Gazing back down at itself, the ooze blinked up at the Pokemon. The Grimer was sticking fast.

Shutting its eyes tight, Mew teleported to safety. But it felt an odd weight upon itself, altering the transition somehow.

Flickering back into the open room it had started in, there was an Abra, strange metal armature affixed to its head, clutching Mew tightly. The legendary beast tried to vanish again, but felt the Abra weighing it down, anchoring it in place.

Manifesting its bubble-like force field around itself and its passengers, Mew flew for the wall, blasting through it with the intent to put some distance between itself and this place, this...trap. It smashed through the stone ceiling, making for the blue sky overhead at top speed.

The hit was hard and fast, pitching Mew back down into the jungle and carving a long gouge in the earth as it slid to a stop. Struggling to look up under the weight of its cargo, it saw its assailant. Perched atop the spherical field, the unruffled Pidgeot stood still and silent, visor over its eyes eclipsing any expression the bird may have had.

Shutting its own eyes tightly, Mew focused its energy. What little of its skin was visible began to radiate light, growing brighter as the little creature began to shudder. Then, with a loud cry, it released its hold on the power, letting loose a mighty blast, obliterating soil, tree, and rock in an expanding globe of destruction.

Mew held its ground, pushing the energy away from itself as it made sure that its assailants were gone. But a dark shape moved in the glare of the blast, growing darker and larger as it advanced towards Mew. The Pokemon did not have time to react before the giant serpent of rock slammed into it, cutting through the explosion to force Mew into the ground.

Pinned beneath the enormous bulk, the battered and weary legend could only struggle to free itself. Pouring its remaining energy into an attempt to work its limbs out from under the still Onix, Mew was making little progress. The tiny Pokemon never even saw the light of the Grand Ball as it beamed the legendary beast into its confines, it's eight seals locking into place like a jumbled up puzzle.

* * *

"Mewtwo, no!" Bill shouted, almost rising from his seat before recalling it was no longer possible for him to do so. Still, he directed all of his energy towards the enraged Pokemon before him.

Mewtwo's arm was extended, eyes blazing blue as it focused its anger on the individual before him. Professor Cypress dangled in mid-air struggling to breathe against an unseen force around his throat. His efforts were fruitless, in part due to the restraints preventing him from raising his hands higher than chest-level. He kicked hopelessly, baggy yellow jumpsuit rustling as he began to lose consciousness.

 _This monstrosity is within my grasp at last, and you demand his release of me?!_ Mewtwo bellowed, not turning his gaze away from the Professor in question.

"We need him!" Bill shouted. "Believe me, we'd all like to have a go at him, but unfortunately he's too important to do away with. Not yet, anyway."

Mewtwo turned his gaze to stare Bill in the eye. He was still and silent for a moment. Then, with a flick of his wrist, Cypress was thrown against the wall, hard. The Professor sat crumpled on the ground, panting hard. His cybernetic implants whirred and clicked noisily as he regained his composure. Mewtwo stalked over to him, grasped the man's shirt and hoisted him up, pinning him to the wall.

 _Explain to me why you should live to see another minute tick by._

Cypress' chokes turned into laughter without delay. "Cause I'm the only one who knows how to fix this whole big mess, and without my plan, there won't be many minutes left for anyone, you included."

Mewtwo slammed the man into the wall once more, staring intently at him. He gazed into the man's mind and saw...nothing. He could read none of the man's thoughts at all. Mewtwo was silent a moment before he realized the laughter he heard was real, not some mental projection in Cypress' head. "Having trouble?" the Professor asked deviously, both mechanical eyes turning to focus on his assailant.

The Pokemon released Cypress, who fell back to the floor in a heap, still chuckling. "Wipe me out, and the world goes with me. Fantastic, isn't it?"

Mewtwo turned to the others in the room, fixing his gaze on Bill. The scientist immediately said, "We'll minimize contact between you and him as much as we can during this process. We'll just get what we need from him and be done with it." He then added mentally, _And he's all yours at that point if I can make it happen_.

Appeased for the moment, Mewtwo asked, _What is this miraculous plan he has produced?_

The assembled humans exchanged glances. After receiving nods from Bill and Oak, Blaine cleared his throat and rose from his seat at the table. Walking across the small room, the old man opened the door and pulled out a waist-high cart, wheeling it across the floor. Atop the cart was a mechanical pack, slightly larger than a football and with two wires protruding from it. The cord from the top of the pack does not appear to have anything attached to the other end, while the second terminates in a bulky, machine gauntlet, apparently designed to fit Mewtwo. As the Pokemon gazed upon it, he felt an unusual feeling. Was this uneasiness? Apprehension? Fear, even?

"This is the key to our redemption," Blaine said remorsefully. "This mechanism will help us to obtain a way to fix everything."

 _What is it?_ Mewtwo asked.

Blaine took a deep breath and began to explain, his hands hovering over the object's parts as he spoke. "This glove will fit over your left hand and arm, allowing you to analyze, absorb, and project information by touch. It feeds this information to the processing unit in the pack, which will store all of the data and allow you to retrieve any of it at a moment's notice. And this cord," Blaine hesitated, swallowing once. "This cord will feed that data to your mind, once it's surgically integrated with your secondary nerve string."

The silence in the room was a heavy one, seemingly pushing them all deeper into the earth as it weighed upon them. Blaine carefully avoided the Pokemon's gaze while the others looked on with anticipation.

 _You want to hook something created by that man up to my brain?_ Mewtwo asked, far too calmly.

"You need to interface with the information somehow," Bill blurted out. "An exterior monitor would be both slow and exposed. We wouldn't have chosen this method if we thought there was a better way to do it."

"You could always use the prototype," Cypress said in a sing-song voice, still seated on the floor, back to the wall and grinning mischievously. Mewtwo glared at the scarred, deranged man for a moment, then turned to stare at Blaine.

 _Prototype?_

Giving out a long, loud sigh, Blaine bent over and opened the cabinet doors on the side of the cart. He stepped out of the way and Mewtwo gazed into the dark recess. The visor and accompanying gear he saw within were hauntingly familiar. He would not wear them again.

Fixing Cypress in his gaze once more, Mewtwo asked, _And I need this equipment?_

Cypress smiled. "If you want to save the world, or even just anything in it, you're gonna need the abilities that device will give you. You're free to go and try without it if you want, but I won't be held accountable for _you_ destroying our one and only chance here."

Mewtwo looked back at the assembled scientists. He scanned their minds, exploring them for options and information. They all seemed to genuinely believe this as the only way forward, and while none seemed happy about it, they all hoped he would go through with it.

The Pokemon then regarded Cypress again, launching one more psychic assault against the block the Professor had around his mind. Still nothing. Mewtwo did not like this forced-into-a-corner business. But he didn't have many other options at his disposal.

He knew that his current abilities were not enough to fix everything, at least not fast enough to guarantee they'd stay fixed. And still, the situation weighed heavily on his shoulders, partially convinced he could have prevented all of this were it not for his isolationist nature. He had come here to help if he could. He should have known he wouldn't have liked what that meant, but it was too late now. He'd turned his back on the problem once and would not do so again.

 _Very well._

* * *

Mewtwo awoke from his trance. His senses felt somewhat dull, but they always recovered shortly. He focused on his left arm, now encased in the mechanical gauntlet, giving it a greater weight and a strange new sensation. He held his hand up before his face, flexed his fingers thoughtfully. The metallic joints waggled acceptably at him. Judging from the feel of the thing, it was more than just a glove slipped on, it was truly attached to him.

The same could be said of the pack he now wore. Dropping onto his feet, he moved around experimentally, getting used to the new weight on his back. It wasn't heavy, but it was new, and it hummed with energy constantly. That would take getting used to.

He swiveled his head around, pleased to see the newly implanted cord did nothing to interfere with his range of motion. He considered the system as a whole once more and curiously reached out for the table, intending to see what would happen when the gauntlet touched it.

"Recovered yet?" Bill's voice called out unexpectedly. Pulling his arm back, Mewtwo turned to regard the man as he entered the operating room. "We weren't sure how long it would take since we've never had a patient put themselves under before. We're also getting a little eager to run some tests and make sure everything's in order, as you might expect."

Mewtwo said nothing, only staring at the man as they each waited for the other to speak. Bill's light grin dropped away as he gestured for the door. "Shall we?" he asked gently.

Mewtwo led the way back to the room where the four men had introduced him to the system. They entered the small chamber, Cypress brightening up as soon as he spotted the modified Pokemon. "Ooh, to think, I get to see my latest and greatest creation firsthand, and so soon! How are you feeling, Omewga?"

 _Omewga?_

"The system's, and now your, designated codename. Pretty clever, right?" Cypress grinned, eyes whirring.

Mewtwo turned to the other three. _He has survived calling me that only because I'm told we need him alive. Understood?_

Three identical nods.

"You guys are no fun," Cypress grumbled.

 _You mentioned tests,_ Mewtwo went on, ignoring the Professor.

"We've been running diagnostics and broadcast checks since the operation ended," Blaine said. "All green on that end. It's the primary function of the device we need to test out."

 _Then let's get it over with._

The three exchanged nervous glances. Professor Oak rose to his feet and walked around the table. Producing a Pokeball, he opened it, depositing a Machamp onto the floor. Its teal skin almost gray, red eyes clouded over, and taking a knee, the Pokemon had seen better days. "This Machamp has been with me for nearly sixteen years, and there's no telling how old he was before he came into my possession. He's led a full life and unfortunately, has no more bright days to look forward to. If you don't believe me, check with him yourself, but if someone has to take the risk to heal the world, he's ready and willing."

Confused, Mewtwo did just that. The Machamp was old and weary, ready to move on. There was no way he could understand what was happening around him completely, but there was certainly no fear clouding his otherwise decaying mind.

 _What is this risk you mention?_ Mewtwo asked.

"Just a precaution," Bill answered. "We know what the system should do in principle, but how it actually functions in a real world situation is another matter. So, we prepared for the worst."

Unsure what to expect, Mewtwo gingerly raised his left hand, slowly moving it towards the Machamp. The other Pokemon didn't pay him any mind, focused on keeping from falling over. Mewtwo braced himself as he drew closer. After what felt like minutes, he finally felt the Machamp's skin resist his fingers' touch.

A flood of information raced through Mewtwo's mind, the other Pokemon's life now exposed, catalogued, and shared within Mewtwo's. In the blink of an eye, he had lived the Machamp's entire existence. He no longer felt so bad about using the creature as a guinea pig, but was still perplexed by the experience.

Drawing back, he was shocked to see that the Machamp was completely gone. The scientists, with the exception of Cypress, were all staring at him in awe, or perhaps terror. Mewtwo considered what they must have seen and understood why they were so shocked. So, he broke the ice to get things moving.

 _It's an interesting machine, but it doesn't seem to be as necessary as you claimed it to be. I could do the same given time and motivation._

"Try to throw a Dynamic Punch," Cypress said with a sneer.

Mewtwo looked his way, then down at his own fist. Pulling it back, he threw the punch as he had always seen it done. It was a fine punch, by his judgment.

"No, no, no," Cypress said impatiently. "Do it like a Machamp would. Tap into his way of doing it."

With a glance at the Professor, Mewtwo closed his eyes, focusing on the Machamp's technique. He pulled his fist back, focused on where he was going to punch, and then paused. Something felt off.

Opening his eyes, he gazed down at his own body. He was dumbfounded to find two new arms protruding from his torso, for a total of four. He flexed their fingers and moved them about. They looked like his arms, there were just too many of them.

 _How...is this possible?_ he asked the scientists.

"There's more in that pack than a 'processing unit'," Cypress called with a smirk.

"Cypress, no!" Bill shouted. But Mewtwo was already turning on the Professor in chains.

"Only one Pokemon that can adopt the form of every other Pokemon genuinely," Cypress continued. "And I'm not talking about that knock-off blob," he added with a smile.

Mewtwo glared at him, sensing his meaning before it was said.

"The first Pokemon," Cypress concluded.

Mewtwo gazed into the scientist's replacement eyes, staring straight back at him, communicating as much hatred as he could with only a look. "Oh, don't worry," Cypress said, behaving aloof as always. "I didn't use the whole thing. Besides, do what I tell you and it'll be like I never caught the thing at all!"

Mewtwo stared vacantly at the Professor, contemplating possible courses of action. Then he turned to regard the scientists instead. He stepped towards them, shut his eyes, and whirled around, delivering a two-armed Dynamic Punch to Cypress' torso, hard. The Professor flew back, smashing a hole in the wall and landing in the next room over.

As he rolled on his back, coughing and groaning, Mewtwo again turned his back on the man. _It appears to work._


	8. Operation: Red Tide

Operation Red Tide

A continuation of the Pokepurge alternate reality storyline

By James G. Griffith

A red haired young woman sits alone at a circular table in a dark room. Hundreds of paper and pictures are strewn across the table's surface, along with a steaming cup of coffee slowly cooling in a mug designed to look like a Squirtle's shell. The girl seems barely conscious, sitting with her face buried in her hands as sleep takes control.

A loud bang and suddenly she's on her feet. The door had swung open and slammed into the wall as someone kicked it and several people filed into the room, taking their places at the table. A light clicks on overhead, revealing the men and women who had barged in. They all look equally exhausted.

As one, they raised their right palms and said, "May the blood of the pure never run dry."

With that, they were seated. The red haired woman began to gather certain papers from the table and shoved the rest off to the side.

"Did we really have to hold the meeting here?" LT Surge asked grouchily, seizing the cup of coffee the woman shuffling through the papers still hadn't touched. "I mean, I get that Saffron is the center of Kanto, but why this run down place? What's wrong with the gym?"

"As you well know, Surge, we have reason to believe that the gyms are being monitored by our enemies. We don't want them listening in," another woman said, her glasses glinting in the dim light as she looked over one of the documents she lifted from the table.

"You really think they're that well embedded in Kanto, Lorelei?" LT Surge asked, glaring at her.

"What I think is that the enemy has anticipated too many of our moves, and I don't think it's because they are smarter than us," the member of the Elite Four shot back without looking at him.

"Yeah but –" Surge began, but stopped when he was interrupted by the emerald haired woman beside him.

"Can we get on with it?!" Sabrina barked impatiently. "My Alakazam has created a psychic barrier around this building. We will not be overheard."

"We're still missing one," Misty pointed out, finally with her documents in proper order.

"Oh no, I'm here," A scratchy voice said from the door.

The gathered Gym Leaders turned with almost complete disdain to the newcomer, who came striding in with two guards in black uniforms behind him. His black business suit stood in stark contrast to the battle dress of the others, and he took a seat with the only smile at the table, albeit a cocky one.

"Nice of you to join us, Giovanni," Lorelei said, staring daggers across the table at him.

"Sorry I'm late," Giovanni said, lighting up a cigar and taking a long luxurious puff. "But you know how much I love to travel these days."

"And here I was hoping you had gotten lost," the Lieutenant growled.

"Such kindness. And after all I've done for you," Giovanni scoffed.

"Enough," a voice called over a speaker as three laptop computers set on a counter along the wall came to life. On the screens several other men appeared; on one the Pewter City Gym Leader Brock, on another the Great Brawler Bruno, and on the last the head of the Elite Four Lance.

"Let's begin," Lance said. "Misty?"

"Yes," Misty said, clearing her throat and stepping over to a large electronic map of Kanto on the wall which had been marked up with a series of red and blue symbols, indicating the positions of both Kanto and enemy forces. "As we all know, the combined forces of Johto, Hoenn, and Sinnoh have launched a coordinated assault on Kanto, leading with a naval invasion. The enemy is split into two fleets, one primarily of Johto led by the Gym Leader Pryce, and one a combined fleet of Sinnoh and Hoenn led by both Gym Leaders Crasher Wake and Norman. The enemy has also deployed two airborne groups, one stationed on the Seafoam Islands, led by Gym Leader Winona, and another on Cinnabar Island, led by Gym Leader Falkner. Thus far only Falkner's air forces have devoted themselves to the attack, while Winona appears to be holding back to act as reserve."

With the press of a button, the map began to move, showing the naval forces swiftly sweeping over the Kanto troops on Cinnabar Island, and moving to attack the coastlines near Pallet Town and Fuchsia City. "Thanks to early intelligence provided by Team Rocket, we anticipated this attack and were able to station Brock and the Pewter Purists in Pallet to meet the enemy. Also according to plan, the resistance on Cinnabar Island was light and we gave the island over to the enemy fleet suffering only minimal casualties. All research materials from the Cinnabar Laboratory were removed in time."

"I still can't believe we gave up my island without a fight," Blaine interrupted from his seat, where he sat with crossed arms and a furrowed brow.

"We received this strategy from the Champion himself," Brock suddenly chimed in, his voice somewhat scrambled over the connection. "If anyone understands the strength of the enemy regions, it's him."

"The brute's right on that one," Giovanni added with a slight chuckle. "Even packed to the rafters you still would have been outnumbered one hundred to one on that hunk of rock out there."

"Continue, Misty," Lance said sternly, closing the floor for discussion.

"Reports from our spies in the enemy fleet indicate that while the Gym Leaders from the other nations are cooperating, they do not like each other, and the flow of information from one side to the other is slow, leading to the general confusion we have seen in Fuchsia." The map shifted again, showing enemy landing parties, now of green and black separating Sinnoh from Hoenn, landing on the beaches outside Fuchsia City and rapidly splitting up. "Koga did not engage the enemy directly, and allowed them to land and scatter through the area. Since then his Purists have struck the enemy repeatedly with night raids, destroying a large number of their advance forces. Also, they have used uniforms stolen from their enemies to infiltrate parties from the reinforcements that came ashore and attack the two forces wearing the colors of their supposed allies. This has caused massive discord among the enemy, and the Sinnoh and Hoenn troops are no longer coordinating their actions. Meanwhile…"

The remaining fleet, now orange in color, charged north toward the shores of Pallet and collided with the defensive line of Pewter and Pallet forces.

"Pryce and Falkner struck Pallet with full force, but thus far have been unable to break through Brock's defense. Tonight we launch our counter-attack." A large number of additional blue icons appeared throughout the fleets of the three regions, in the reefs off the coast of Pallet, and in the Safari Zone.

Misty drew their attention to the forces around Fuchsia as she went on. "At 0000 hours Operation Red Tide will begin. Koga's best trainers, his Killers I think he calls them, have infiltrated the fleets of both Hoenn and Sinnoh and place explosives on their medical ships. Koga himself is in position to assassinate Crasher Wake and his most trusted agents are in place to assassinate Norman at the onset of the operation. This will cause massive confusion among the enemy and cripple their capacity for a protracted battle. At the same time, the reinforcements led by Bruno will charge out of the Safari Zone and drive the landing forces back to the sea. At the right time, all of Koga's men will don their proper colors and kill as many enemy trainers from within their own ranks as possible." The leaders around the table nodded and jotted down a few notes as Misty turned back to Pallet.

"I'll explain this part, Misty," Brock said through the computer. "Once we have confirmation that Koga and Bruno's Purists have started their attack, I will set off flares along my line, signaling my own men to launch a full assault on the enemy. I've mostly held the Pallet town Purists in reserve up 'til now, but tonight I'll let them loose. The enemy won't stand a chance. The flares will also signal the Purists from Viridian that are hidden in the reef and barrier islands to hit the Johto fleet from behind."

"Your map doesn't show it, but I've had my men string up a field of underwater mines along Johto's path of retreat," Giovanni said, obviously more than a little pleased with himself. "They are command detonated, so they won't even go off until Pryce is completely in the kill zone."

Misty nodded and checked her watch. "It is currently 2320 hours. Does anyone have any questions?"

"What about the air forces?" Blaine asked, running a hand along his bald head. "We don't have a countermeasure for the troops on Seafoam. If Winona decides not to split her forces she could break one of the assaults. Not to mention that Falkner still has about half of his forces on Cinnabar."

"And what is our plan once we drive them off?" Sabrina added, her eyes bloodshot from stress. "Are we going to invade one of the other regions? Or all of them? Do we have the resources to be taking on all three at once like this?"

Giovanni laughed at their outbursts, drawing dark looks from the rest of the assembled Kanto leaders.

"You know, for people who claim to have so much faith in your Champion, you really don't trust him when the cards are actually on the table," he said. "This is his plan, you think he didn't anticipate those air forces? Do you even know where he is now?"

"What kind of a question is that?!" LT Surge spat, leaping to his feet and knocking his chair over with a loud slam. "No one knows where the Champion is!"

"Misty," the calm voice of Lance cut through the tension of the scene. "Please read the reports concerning the Champion's movements."

"Of course," she took a few moments to sift through the one orderly pile of documents on the table.

"As we know, the Champion has been difficult to track ever since the start of the Purge, but about five months ago he disappeared completely and we haven't been able to confirm any of the reports we have of possible sightings."

"Please read them anyway," Lance requested.

"… Very well. In April we received hacked security tapes from the Goldenrod City rail station in Johto that appear to show a man similar in appearance to the Champion getting off the train, but this couldn't be verified and the footage is blurry. In May we had a report from a Team Rocket operative indicating that the Champion was seen at the Lake of Rage in Johto. Two months later we intercepted transmissions between the Regional Headquarters in Hoenn and their Gyms that their fighters had captured a man matching the description of the Champion in Lilycove City. A week later this report seems to be discredited by satellite video of the destruction of the port in Sunyshore City. The official report indicates the attack was coordinated by Purist factions operating in Sinnoh, however a few seconds of the footage clearly shows the Legendary Zapdos taking part in the attack. While the Champion is not seen in the video, it would appear that he took part in this preemptive attack that resulted in Sinnoh only devoting about half of their naval forces to the current invasion. The last we have is from an August report of a Purist cell operating on Route 114 in Hoenn that was attacked. A survivor claims that the platoon was saved by the intervention of an incredibly powerful Charizard and Venusaur under the command of a Purist wearing Pallet colors who arrived on scene after the battle had begun. That's all we know right now."

"Prior to the invasion I was contacted on a secret Indigo channel by the Champion and given the strategy we are currently following," Lance explained. "But he gave me no indication of his location or further plans."

"Are you kidding me?!" LT Surge bellowed and slammed his fists into the table. "That guy is all over the place! He's everywhere but where we need him!"

Again Giovanni laughed at their frustration. "My goodness. You people really are as lost as I thought you were."

"… Do you have something to share, Viridian Gym Leader?" Lorelei said with a voice colder than ice.

"Can't you connect the dots, Lorelei? You have all these reports of the Champion going all over the enemy regions, and then delivering you a counter-strategy to the invasion of Kanto. Don't you think he's been up to a little more than intelligence gathering? You said it yourselves; we don't have the forces to launch invasions of all three enemy regions, so to fight them we have to be smarter than that. The reason people have been spotting the Champion all over the world is because he's putting his own plan in place, and when it begins the other leagues will fall like dominoes."

"How do you know that?" Lance asked flatly.

"Because he's been using my network to move everything around. In fact," Giovanni pointed at Misty with the lit end of his cigar, "Is Bill's satellite net still up?"

"Yes," she answered.

"Then why don't you dial the feed in to the Lake of Rage? That should be the first one to go off," he said, reclining.

Misty's brow furrowed as she scowled down at him, but still she walked over to another computer and input a few commands. A minute or so later, she stepped back to reveal a live video feed from the satellite net, which was zoomed in on the area surrounding the Lake of Rage. A time stamp in the bottom right corner indicated the time at 2339, and nothing in the frame seemed to be moving.

"Is this a joke, Giovanni?" Lorelei asked impatiently. "We don't have much time before the operation."

"Relax, ice queen. It's already been on for nine minutes, we should see the effect any second now," Giovanni said, moving around to turn the computers Lance, Brock, and Bruno were watching through to face the satellite feed.

"What's been on?" Lance asked, suddenly sounding concerned.

"A few years ago a piece of stolen Rocket tech was used at that lake to force Magikarp to evolve prematurely. The device was unfinished and crude so it didn't work very well, just produced a few young Gyarados and one very ill-tempered red one. The model being used now is much more effective."

The Gym Leaders watched in stunned silence as the surface of the lake suddenly began to pitch wildly, almost like it was boiling, but as the camera refocused they could see that the surface was being broken by hundreds, maybe thousands of Magikarp all breaching at once. Then almost simultaneously they began to glow with the fierce light of evolution. In moments the entire screen was obscured by the outpouring of energy.

As the light faded and focus returned to the frame, it was difficult to tell exactly what they were all looking at. The image was a jumbled mess of frantically pitching red bodies. With a few keystrokes, Misty zoomed the image in and gasped at what she saw. Seemingly all of the Magikarp in the lake had evolved, thousands of them, into Gyarados the likes of which had never been seen before. They were almost twice the size they should have been, were covered in spikes rather than frills, and each one of them was red and extremely angry.

"What atrocity is this?!" Sabrina nearly screamed.

"This is the _REAL_ Red Tide, my fellow Purists," Giovanni said, relishing the image on the screen.

"And this is just the beginning."

For almost a full minute no one said anything, they just stood in awe of the sight of thousands of oversized, mutated, and angry Gyarados streaming out of the lake and taking flight. Blaine was the first to regain his composure.

"They… They can fly?" the Cinnabar Gym Leader asked.

"Gyarados are more closely related to dragons than most people realize, and certain dragons do possess the ability of wingless flight," Giovanni explained. "Not too surprising really."

"Where are they going?" Lance asked, his voice shaking only slightly.

"Likely to find and annihilate the source of the radiation that forced them to evolve. That's why they're so angry, it pains them. My informants tell me the Champion hid it somewhere in the nearby town."

"This is insane!" LT Surge shouted, rounding on Giovanni, who stared back unmoved.

"Is it?! Not too long ago you dropped a living computer virus onto a town and wiped it off the map!" Team Rocket's leader said firmly. "Not to mention the areas that are still locked in time by your thoughtless initial assaults. This is downright humane compared to what you've done."

"But –" Surge started again.

"Enough!" Lance shouted, his voice crackling as it blew out the microphone on his end. "Giovanni is correct. Those Pokemon will destroy Mahogany Town and then likely scatter throughout the area, causing our enemies a great deal of trouble. We can't let this distract us from what we need to do tonight. Brock, Bruno, it is almost time."

* * *

Koga stood upon the deck of the Sinnoh flagship, staring out onto the chaos around him. The body of Crasher Wake along with several other Sinnoh trainers and their Pokemon lay nearby, their blood slowly soaking into the boards of the deck. His men had already hoisted a Fuchsia City flag bearing the symbol of the Soul Badge on the top of the ship, signaling that they had taken control. Across the bay, Koga could just make out another Fuchsia flag being raised on the Hoenn flagship.

Koga smiled, "It is done then. Norman is dead."

The Fuchsia Gym Leader kicked the bottom half of a Floatzel off the side of the boat and turned to survey the carnage. All five of the medical ships in the enemy fleet had exploded as planned, and Pokemon of all sorts were swarming the ships that remained. Koga smiled at the sight of the closest enemy ship; a troop carrier barely large enough for the Onix currently rampaging on its upper deck, throwing trainers and Pokemon alike overboard with its bulk alone. His men and the Rockets working with them had done their jobs well. He could even see that the situation on shore was deteriorating fast as well. The forward troops at the landing zones were waving massive flags and shouting over their radio for orders from the flagships; and the men at the radios under the sway of Koga's Hypno were merely telling them everything was under control.

Turning away, Koga observed the tiny specks on the horizon that were the Seafoam Islands, the ancient resting place of the Legendary Articuno. They were lit up brightly by Winona's camp, otherwise they would have been invisible at this time of night. Koga knew that at any moment reinforcements were likely to scramble from the islands and rush to the aid of the struggling ships. He could only hope that his Killers could cripple what remained of the fleet in time.

Koga had nearly turned away to issue orders to his men when something else caught his eye. A red light on the western horizon. He looked back; it wasn't coming from either of the Seafoam Islands. It was beyond them, and growing brighter. A transmission in his right ear pulled him from the moment.

"Koga! Koga, do you read me?! This is Bruno." A voice crackled on the line.

Keeping his eyes on the light, Koga pushed the earpiece in further and clicked a button to transmit.

"This is Koga. My men and I have taken the flagships, and the Gym Leaders are dead. Have you begun your assault?"

"Yes we have," Bruno's voice said over the sounds of battle also coming across the line. "But that's not what I have to say. You see that light out there?"

"Yes, what is that? Is it something of ours?" Koga replied.

"You could say that. It's the volcano on Cinnabar Island. It erupted. Falkner and his troops have been wiped out." Bruno explained.

Koga tried to focus harder on the source of the red light, but it was quickly being eclipsed by a growing black smog. "Impossible. Our luck isn't that good."

"I don't think it was luck, Koga," Bruno's voice was barely breaking through the static now.

"Rememb….. that it wa…. Champion who … not to try to hold the Island."

Koga understood the message well enough, even without all the words, and something else clicked into place in his mind. "Yes… and he also told us not to hold the Seafoam Islands either…"

Another voice cut in on Koga's command channel, one of his Lieutenants this time. "Sir, this is Killer Two Six, we are in position to board the enemy gunships at your command."

"Belay that," Koga answered, keeping his eyes on the Seafoam encampment. "Use your bangalores and self-destructing Pokemon on the hulls, sink those ships."

"But sir, what about the anti-air batteries?" his subordinate asked.

"We won't need them. Winona won't be sending any reinforcements our way."

"Understood. Killer Two Six out."

Within minutes, the six gunships of the combined fleet were rocked by massive explosions, both from charges and from Koffings and Wheezings that wedged themselves against the hulls as they self-destructed. The ships quickly sank, leaving their crews to the mercy of Koga's divers and their water Pokemon that dragged the enemy trainers under the surf.

"The Tentacruel are certainly earning their keep tonight," Koga thought to himself as he watched seven foreign trainers vanish under the waves as massive blue tentacles wrapped them up and pulled them under.

An explosion so massive it shook the boat Koga was standing on pulled his attention back to the Seafoam Islands where a huge fireball was billowing into the sky. One of the caves had seemingly detonated, opening an enormous hole in the rocky cliffs. Clouds of flying Pokemon took to the sky in panic, fleeing the rocky shrapnel that now fell in tiny shards and massive chunks all over the camp. Koga held his breath and waited for what was next to come.

"Come on… Show them our strength!" The master of poison whispered.

Within seconds he was answered. A veritable wave of ice burst from the hole, freezing hundreds of fliers caught in the draft. Ice was followed by fire, blasting the frozen Pokemon with a fierce inferno. The hole in the enemy formation was filled as hundreds more dove for the opening in the cliff side. Koga was forced to turn away from the blinding flash of lightning that shot out, cutting a massive swath through the creatures charging in.

Koga blinked through the tears that welled up to protect his eyes, intent to see the great beasts emerge. A massive battle cry rose up from the Kanto ranks as the three Legendary Birds took wing and broke into the enemy formation. Even at the distance, their form and radiance was unmistakable.

"Koga, are you seeing this?!" Bruno's ecstatic voice called over the net.

"Yes indeed," Koga said softly, trying to avoid getting swept up in the moment. "The Indigo Champion has taken to the field once again." He could see the forms of other Pokemon already pouring out of the cave where the Champion undoubtedly stood, challenging an entire enemy army by himself.

"Everyone, let's finish up here. We can't fall behind now."


	9. Pokegeddon Phase I: The Pokellapse

Pokegeddon Phase I

Pokellapse

 _A continuation of the alternate-reality retelling of the Pokemon world. Based on The Pokepurge, by James Griffith._

 _By Chris Cook_

The sky was bright, sun shining, air crisp and clear. Puffy white clouds dotted the horizon. It seemed to stretch on forever, darkness an idea easily forgotten with such clear and present beauty filling the eye's range of vision.

But like all good things, it was not meant to last.

The storm clouds rolled in with a distinct and definitive purpose. Moving faster than should have been possible, the blue sky was eclipsed in no time. The wind began to howl as the accumulated storm, spanning miles in all directions, began to churn and spin. Lightning split the sky, powerful thunderclaps echoing off the earth itself far below.

The bustling air bit at Mewtwo's eyes as he flew into the raging currents. Buffeted by the high winds, he squinted, working hard to overcome the storm which would throw him off-course. Focusing his energy, his bubble-field popped up around himself, shielding his body from direct blasts. Lightning struck the field once and again, static veins of energy molding around the sphere as it raced through the air. It would take more than that to stop him.

Suddenly, the storm reached out for him, plucking him from the air like a fly on the tongue of a frog. The descending cyclone was not directly harmful to the Pokemon, but it spun him about, disorienting him and pitching him in an indiscernible direction.

Thrown from the tornado, another was there to catch him. Closing his eyes against the endless spinning, Mewtwo did his best to steady himself as he spiraled about. No longer able to tell up from down, everything was merely gray cloud to him. Pulled up into the storm itself, all was dark, the bellowing wind all that could be heard, and only the uncomfortable shifting of his own organs cluing him in to the fact that he was still being tossed around like a bag caught in a breeze.

As he struggled to wrest himself free from the clutch of the tempest, Mewtwo realized his struggles were hopeless. With nothing to anchor himself to, nothing to focus his mind on, he could not pull himself out of this mess. Shutting his eyes tighter, he tried to think up a way out.

With a hum and a whirr, the Omewga System kicked on, and all of Mewtwo's newest options flew before his mind's eye. In a moment, he had selected one and focused on manifesting it. Pulling his legs in close, he drew his arms around them, tail curling up around his body as he lowered his head to his knees. His white flesh grew darker, becoming a slate gray coloration as jagged projections sprouted up across his body. His density grew and grew, body becoming heavy and firm. Finally, transformation complete, he fell, tumbling out of the clouds in a sharply descending arc.

Tossed out of the storm by a vicious wind, the makeshift meteorite hurtled earthwards, descending almost too fast to follow with the naked eye. It slammed into an unsuspecting house, demolishing the roof and punching a gaping hole in the front wall of the structure. Amidst the scattered debris of furniture and magazines, the rocky ball unraveled, climbing to its feet. As he shifted back into his normal state of being, Mewtwo gazed up at the angry sky. Tornadoes lined the ground all along the horizon, probing fingers searching for the intruder.

Turning his back to the mountains he knew he had already crossed, Mewtwo began to walk, gaze staring far, far ahead.

* * *

Mewtwo, Bill, and Professor Oak ascended through the earth, the single light in the elevator casting them all in a dim yellow glow. Mewtwo gazed at his new left hand, contemplating the possibilities produced by it. The elevator jostled and shook as it growled upwards, making them tremble back and forth as they went.

"We never really went over the actual plan for this System, did we?" Bill said, staring ahead at the elevator doors. Mewtwo half turned his head towards the man. "Or have you already figured it out yourself?" the scientist asked.

 _I gather I am to assimilate Pokemon abilities. But to what end?_ Mewtwo queried.

"Professor?" Bill asked.

Oak sighed with regret. "There is a rare and little understood Pokemon in Johto. A creature similar to Mew in some respects, but different in one crucial regard."

 _You would have me destroy another Pokemon, one so rare and important?_

Oak paused, shaking his head. "You don't understand. It is said to be able to travel through time." He let that sink in for a moment, then continued, more energetic than before. "You see? If you can absorb its ability to do the same, you can journey back and stop all of this from happening. The Pokemon itself will also return to existence. It would be as if you'd never acquired it in the first place."

Mewtwo turned his head back forward, contemplative. Something didn't feel right. _If this is all so simple, then why me? Why not any one of you humans?_

Oak opened his mouth, but was interrupted by Bill. "The System won't function on humans. And we believe the Pokemon itself refuses to comply. Otherwise, surely Johto officials would have used it already and none of this would be occurring.

"We need someone who can find this Pokemon, subdue it and execute this plan, all while surmounting every obstacle in their path. Sound more like your line of work?"

Mewtwo said and did nothing.

Bill sat back in his chair. "We'd love to give you more to work with, but it's really the best information we've got to go on. Truthfully, it is a shot in the dark. This Pokemon very well may have made a beeline for the past, or even the future, once things got bad. This could be a wild Golduck chase."

The elevator finally stopped, doors sliding open with a dull rumble. Beyond was the cool air of the night, scarcely a breeze to disturb it. The moon shone bright and large in the sky, casting a blue tint over the scene.

"But if there's no Pokemon to catch there, you're the one to find out for sure. No one else has quite the capabilities you do."

 _You sound so certain,_ Mewtwo began. _And yet, Cypress, a mere human, has trumped my abilities time and again. If Johto has an equal in their employ?_

Bill smiled sheepishly. "Then we're caught between a rock and hard place. But we've got to try."

Silently, Mewtwo turned away from the pair and stepped onto the grassy field beyond. Without another word, he took off into the sky, heading westward. The scientists watched him go for a moment, then shut the elevator doors, the camouflaged opening disappearing back into unassuming rock face as they vanished back under the mountain.

* * *

After exploring the neighborhood around himself, Mewtwo realized that Johto was seemingly in as bad a state as Kanto. The houses, streets, parks, all were empty, abandoned. Many of the buildings were damaged, as though wild beasts had assaulted them, attempting to gain entry. Many had apparently succeeded.

As the stormy weather continued to rage overhead, he reached out, feeling for contact with some kind of mind somewhere. Focusing his attention on his search, he looked further and further. A fatal mistake.

He felt another mind, strong, and skilled, much like his own. He broke off the contact, but too late. The storm knew he was there. The cyclones descended, spitting lightning bolts and loose debris as they zeroed in on him.

Nothing to do now but fight it. Crouching down, Mewtwo launched himself upwards, flying as fast as he could. He soared between the falling clouds, darting around them as he traced them up into the air. As he went, he focused, struggling to bend the System to his will.

From his palm, skin slowly began to become steel, a shiny gray surface that bulged outwards. The spherical object was only partially formed when he locked his fingers around it, holding it in place. Watching the storm intently, he charged up some of his own psychic energy around it.

The flash came, and he reacted instantly. Hurling the ball upwards as hard as he could, the object flew into the sky, faster than he himself could go. The lightning of the storm followed the charged steel, arcing around it in a great closed circuit.

Then, the psychic bomb attached to it blew, the kinetic force blasting away the cloud cover in its vicinity. Mewtwo glimpsed blue beyond and raced for it, barreling through the storm as it worked to close itself back up.

Bursting through the last of the clouds as they curtained before him, the Pokemon found himself in bright sunlight once more. Below him a sea of angry clouds. Before him, his assailant.

The great white bird hovered majestically before him, glaring right back at its fellow legend. It held still, watching Mewtwo closely and awaiting his next move.

 _Why do you impede my path?_ Mewtwo asked.

 _My home has suffered enough. I will allow no more of your Purge activities to cross into these lands._ Lugia responded.

 _Even if they were in the name of restoring things to their former peace?_

 _Peace for some often means misery for others,_ Lugia concluded. _Your kind has done enough in the name of peace for my liking. Keep it in your own lands._

Mewtwo studied the bird. He had heard of other Pokemon like himself existing throughout the world, but had never set out to meet them. He hadn't seen the point. He preferred his isolated, peaceful existence. If they were anything like he used to be, then meeting up with them...

He didn't have time for this now. _Tell me where to find the Pokemon of Time._ Mewtwo demanded. _Surely, you know of it. Then I will be on my way._

 _I said, leave!_ Lugia shouted, a beam of bright yellow energy blazing from his open mouth. Mewtwo took the blow in the chest, rocked back by the assault. He dragged himself to a halt in the air and gazed back at the bird with contempt.

 _Very well,_ he said. Then, small orb of black energy in hand, he pitched the ball at his enemy, followed by another, and another. The psychic blasts detonated around the bird, who began to move, ducking, wheeling and looping through the air to avoid the attacks.

As Mewtwo watched, Lugia's psychic shield manifested, a translucent sphere of energy around the bird. Activating his own, the two flew at one another. The fields crackled as they made contact, then separated.

Again and again, the pair dive-bombed one another, pinging off each other as they flew through the sky. They raced back and forth, up and down, spiraling around each other until suddenly, Lugia spun, tail slapping Mewtwo down towards the clouds.

As he fell, they rose to meet him, spinning around him once more and disorienting his senses. Mewtwo did his best to hold himself still against the maelstrom, but it was difficult.

 _You have chosen the wrong place to engage me,_ Lugia taunted. _This is my domain!_

The vortex of energy was barely even visible as it punched through the clouds from below. Caught in the back, the blast threw Mewtwo out of the storm, high up into the atmosphere as he went limp, taken aback by the ferocity of the attack. He drifted quietly through the sky, conscious thought slipping away as he worked to remember what he was doing. All he could focus on was falling, and singing, and falling, and...

Lugia cried out as it burst through the clouds, flying for its target overhead. Gathering energy once more, it sang as it aimed for Mewtwo, intending to end this conflict now.

With a click and a whir, the System kicked into gear, data and energy racing between devices at near light speed. Giving Mewtwo a burst of adrenaline, his eyes blazed blue, and he swung his head upwards, staring at the opponent far below him.

Fists clenched, he took off like a shot at the enemy Pokemon, just as its attack was unleashed. Narrowly dodging the incoming beam, he spiraled around it as he followed it all the way down to its owner, hand already shifting and bending into a flat, symmetrical U.

Thrusting the magnet-hand forth, a streak of electricity flew from it, coursing through the bird's body. Lugia shrieked in pain as the energy blazed across its nerves. Mewtwo kept up the assault as he flew past the enemy Pokemon.

A stubby blue horn burst from his forehead as he fell, then he spun about, gazing back at the stunned creature high above. Eyes still burning blue, a ray of similar energy burst from the new horn, shooting up to strike Lugia. The ray hit hard and fast, radiating outwards from where it struck and encasing the creature in ice.

Frozen and helpless, Lugia could do nothing but plummet towards the earth, nothing in its path save for Mewtwo. The technologically-aided Pokemon watched with intense interest as the ice block tumbled towards him.

Pulling his left arm back, he was ready. The crystalline object reached him, and he met it with a powerful punch from a fist of solid rock. The ice shattered into shards before his fury, splintering it away as stone met flesh.

The ice fell away, leaving the two Pokemon alone above the clouds. Rotating his palm to better hold his opponent, Lugia was drawn into the hand, pulled in by an unseen force, and gone in the blink of an eye. The storm below instantly began to break apart, the normal winds of nature scattering its remnants across the land.

Finally, Mewtwo's eyes relented in their display of power, returning to their natural violet hue. He shook his head and gazed about himself. He was alone in the sky, the storm and Lugia gone.

Gazing at the gauntlet, he felt Lugia within him, knew his experiences, recalled most of what had happened. Caught between a feeling of accomplishment and sorrow, Mewtwo closed his fist and his eyes, allowing himself a moment of meditation and recovery.

* * *

No longer under assault by the sky itself, Mewtwo slowly explored Johto from high above. The region, for the most part, seemed dead, nothing moving or stirring. What little activity he did spot was either a trick of the light or wind, or a lone mutant Pokemon scurrying for cover. People and normal Pokemon alike had gone away from this place it seemed. Much like in Kanto.

Mewtwo observed the remnants of Olivine City, home to the largest collection of gym badges in the world, and the only people he'd seen, albeit trapped in isolated pockets of time. He spent a good hour or so here, watching the people and Pokemon beyond looping through their activities again and again, alive, but not, at the same time. He almost envied them. After all, in their way, they were free of the nightmare reality had become.

His wandering also carried him north, to Mahogany Town, or what was left of it. The village was utterly destroyed, buildings demolished and population gone. He had heard about the Lake of Rage incident, and the Red Tide, but had not imagined this much destruction.

As he wandered the ruins, some of the rubble shifted, sliding apart as one of the Rage Gyarados awoke. The forty foot serpent shook its head, barbels waggling as it awoke from its slumber. Red eyes drawing open, it noticed Mewtwo and roared at the intruder. Mewtwo stood his ground, psychic shield easily holding up to the Hyper Beam the beast blasted at him.

Enraged further, the Gyarados launched itself at Mewtwo, who easily sidestepped the beast. The spiny serpent coiled around, bellowing in anger, and swung its tail at its tiny opponent.

Grasping the creature's tail fin in his left hand, Mewtwo held the beast in place as he gazed up at it. So enraged, so powerful, so...unnatural. The Gyarados disappeared into the Omewga System.

Then Mewtwo felt the beast's pain. The misery at being forced into a new form against its will, the agony of a body pushed beyond its limits, a state that the simple-minded animal had endured for months on end. It was no surprise these beasts harbored such rage. It was the only outlet such an unsophisticated creature had available. So much wrong had been done.

As Mewtwo stood there, contemplating, another sound caught his attention. Turning, expecting another rogue Pokemon's assault, he was mildly surprised to see a group of men in black outfits, small red R's emblazoned on their chests. Most of them scurried about throughout the rubble, but one approached Mewtwo purposefully, small grin on his cap-shaded face.

"So, you must be Omewga," he said casually.

Mewtwo glowered at him.

"Or not," the man said, still smirking. "I heard through the grapevine you'd be heading this way. We were told that if we encountered you, we were to 'assist you by any means possible'. Although, from what I hear, I doubt you need much help from the likes of us."

 _How reliable is your knowledge of this region?_ Mewtwo asked.

The man paused, bottle of water almost to his lips as the question struck him. His grin wavered. "Psychic-type, huh? Weren't kidding about the intelligence neither." He took a long pull from the water, then wiped his sleeve across his mouth. "I'd say pretty good. We got, or at least had, agents in every town, city, forest, you name it, all the way from here to Sinnoh. Why? What are you looking for?"

 _A Pokemon,_ Mewtwo stated plainly.

"Well, there are plenty to pick from," the man interjected. "At least, there used to be."

Mewtwo's gaze intensified. _A Pokemon of legend,_ he continued. _One that can move through time._

"Ah," the man said. "Now that's a tall order." He settled back on his heels, dropping his head in thought. There were a few moments of silence before he looked back up at the Pokemon before him.

"Well, _if_ this Pokemon of legend has been obtained, captured, protected, whatever, by the Johto government, you can bet it's in a secure, safe location. If not, could be just about anywhere or anywhen now, couldn't it?" Mewtwo said nothing. "If it's the second, I can't help ya. But if it's the first, I've got two likely options for you.

"First, northwest of here is something we call the Black Tower. For it's size, they threw it up mighty quick and every attempt we've made at infiltration just goes quiet. What that's all about is a mystery to me, but I'd wager something to do with broadcasts or other telecommunications.

"Second, a facility that was installed upon one of the smaller Whirl Islands off the southern coast. Kept pretty quiet, very hush-hush, but impressive nonetheless. We don't know what they've got going on in there, but with the defense system they've got installed, they clearly want to keep it that way."

Mewtwo turned to gaze in the indicated directions, considering each. "The Tower's closer, but I wouldn't recommend trying either, unless you got a thing for pain. Your call though. They're the best options I've got for you."

Wordlessly, Mewtwo took off into the air, heading northwest at a brisk clip. "You're welcome!" the Rocket leader called out at the receding speck. Another member of the team came to stand beside him.

"You didn't tell him about the Tower's defenses?" the man asked.

"I told him no one's made it in," the leader said helpfully.

They both stared at the vanishing dot on the horizon. "I don't think he'll appreciate the surprise."

"So he'll be a miserable jerk having a bad day. He can join the club." Turning, they both moved back to work, scouring the remains of the town for anything of note.

It didn't take long by flight to spot the so-called Black Tower. Pointing up into the air, the tall structure stuck out plainly against the golden sky of the setting sun. It was not unlike a radio tower in its construction, but sealed up, less a towering armature of metal beams and columns, more an enclosed building.

As he drew near it, Mewtwo spotted no defense systems of any kind. Perhaps-

He reacted reflexively as the Skarmory flew at him, twisting away from its bladed wings as it sailed by at top speed. It circled around and flew at him again, and he narrowly avoided it a second time. As he watched it try to assault him again and again, he focused his rage and watched it closely, waiting for his chance. Across his body, black stripes slowly started to manifest like spreading stains.

Finally, the beast drew near enough, and Mewtwo felt bone buckle and snap even beneath the armor plates as his powerful Thunder Punch caught the bird in the sternum. It sailed into the Tower and was embedded into the wall, falling still.

Mewtwo scanned the sky around him for similar assailants but saw none. Then, a light caught his eye. The Skarmory was glowing, a rainbow of colors coalescing around it. It shined brightly for a moment, then went dull.

The Skarmory raised its head and shrieked at Mewtwo, renewing its attack. Mewtwo allowed his shield to stop the beast as he studied it. The sternum was still caved inwards, the neck flopping about loosely as the creature attacked. Closer observation revealed signs of decay on the beast's legs, where some of its armor plating had been stripped away.

A chill ran down Mewtwo's spine as he realized what he was facing. He grasped the animal and released his electrical assault again, crying out as he poured all he had to give into the attack. The metal skin of the beast sparked and corroded, turning black as the animal's insides cooked. Once liquefied flesh began to ooze between the plates, Mewtwo dropped the abomination, letting the blackened husk fall to the ground far below.

He had not expected to see anything quite so atrocious on this journey. It filled him for the first time with a true desire to save the world. Before, it had been about alleviating his own guilt. But this was too much. He would undo this. But first this Tower would fall.

He raised his arms, preparing to demolish the structure, but a rumbling sound distracted him. Gazing towards the earth below, he sensed an approaching presence.

Suddenly, the ground erupted, a sea of dark red and pale white seething up towards him. It seemed most of the Rage Gyarados' had been put out of their misery a while ago, but still had some fury to spare. Mewtwo was unsure how many of them there were, but he knew he wasn't going to just take them out like he did the first.

Encasing himself in a protective bubble of electricity, he let them come to him, the first few regretting their attempts to bite down on the offender. One of the decaying beasts knew better, spouting a gout of fire at Mewtwo, something the electricity would not stop.

He threw up his psychic shield instead at the last moment, but now they could touch him. The clever Gyarados bit down into the bubble-field, rotten tongue lapping against the invisible barrier as the dragon carried Mewtwo across the sky, tidal wave of fury behind it.

Gazing into the gaping maw around him, Mewtwo's own jaw distended, skin tinting red as he sprouted fangs within his mouth. He fired the Hyper Beam down the animal's gullet, blasting it apart from the inside and setting himself free.

The others were upon him, eager to finish the job themselves. Unthinking and overcome with rage himself, Mewtwo felt his body growing, stretching, painful changes taking place as he slowly grew to mirror them. A single Rage Gyarados against many, he wasn't sure what he was thinking as he adopted the new form. But he went with it anyway.

The dragon bit into the others, easily severing rotted flesh and breaking opponents apart with powerful tail slaps. He lit some ablaze and disintegrated others, the ground peppered with Gyarados parts as they rained from the sky. He tore through them like an enraged Rhydon in a field of unsuspecting Ratatas.

Before long, only one Rage Gyarados remained, and moments later, it too was gone, replaced by the psychic Pokemon of legend. He breathed heavily, overwhelmed by the scene he had just taken part in. Never before had he dealt such mortal damage on such a massive scale. But they weren't truly alive, he tried to reason. They were merely shapes, imitations of life, already departed but being manipulated, made to move. He had no more slaughtered a group of animals than he had demolished a set of tea cups.

As he struggled to rationalize his actions to himself, he noticed a glimmer of light peeking through his eyelids. Opening his eyes, he saw the ground below him, blazing forth in a prismatic display of brilliance. Then he realized what he really saw.

The Gyarados were reconstituting, crawling back into life and stretching up towards him. They were all coming back after him, only slightly worse for wear.

Needing options, Mewtwo blasted high into the sky. He needed time to think, and distance to acquire it. He scoured the landscape around him, searching for inspiration. Then he saw it. The sun, fleeing the scene already, but still visible on the horizon. Perhaps there was some truth to the old folk tales.

Mewtwo grunted, and the Omewga System complained, as his back stretched and grew, strange protrusions poking from the lump that now grew there. With a juicy pop, the huge flaps of skin folded over, turning red and green as they flattened out. Turning the huge blossom westward, Mewtwo kept his eyes focused on the ground far below.

The Rage Gyarados began to shriek, clamoring for vengeance and destruction as they regained the remnants of their mortal forms. Turning skyward, they howled at their would-be destructor. Mewtwo merely waited patiently. Thundering upwards, the dragons came, mouths gaping wide and rotten flesh dangling from their bodies as they flew straight for the Pokemon in the sky.

Mewtwo kept his gaze upon them, hoping against hope that the waning rays of the sun would be enough. They came closer, and faster, and he held on longer, and hoped harder. Finally, time was up.

He unleashed the Solar Beam, the golden ray of light sweeping across the horde below him. The Gyarados' cried out as they were burned away by the blast, strong enough to eradicate them, but dissipating away into nothing before it could reach all the way to the ground.

The flower on his back folding up into nothing, Mewtwo gasped for air. That had taken a lot out of him, and there was still much to do. Not taking any more chances, he made straight for the Tower, punching through the wall and descending through the building's layers until he detected another powerful life source on the ground floor.

Coming to rest on the tiled floor, Mewtwo took in the piteous scene with cold eyes. The multi-colored bird must have been majestic once, but its feathers had faded, and its eyes had lost their sight in the dark. Wires and cords projected from its body into the ceiling, anchoring the bird in place. The whole room smelled of filth and contempt.

Mewtwo observed the set up and wagered a guess. A Pokemon with the power to resurrect life, hooked up to a broadcasting tower. Suddenly, rumors of immortal COR troops held some validity, and the defense system outside fit the pattern. And here Mewtwo thought none could sink lower than Cypress.

Mewtwo took a step forward, the sound causing the still bird to react, whipping its head around and unleashing a hellish torrent of fire towards the noise. Mewtwo's shield deflected the flames, but only just. For all its exhaustion and misery, this bird still packed a punch. As he watched, its talons carved more scratches in the floor, the animal anchored to the building, almost the structure's foundation. He realized it had never been intended to be released.

Resolving himself for the task before him, Mewtwo's body once again slowly shifted states, adopting the hard, stone structure of so many rock Pokemon. He strode through the torrent of fire, deflecting it just around him as he drew nearer.

Reaching through the gout of burning heat, he grasped the bird's neck in hand. He could take this, use it to better purposes. But no. This animal had been used enough already. This one was free to go.

Squeezing hard, he snapped the animal's neck, silencing its cries, stilling its body, quenching its fire. The once glorious body flopped over, and with a roar of rage, Mewtwo struck the construction protruding from it. Crumbling under the blow, the rest of the Tower pitched on its foundation, gravity finishing the job as it pulled the Tower down.

The dust of the destruction settled and Mewtwo stood over the scene in silence, respectful as the last rays of the sun cast their light over Ho-Oh's prismatic plumage, then blinked out of sight.

* * *

Separated from the stars above by a large, disguised skylight, Bill, Oak, Sabrina, and Blaine sat in the darkness, gazing up at black sky. The blue light poured in from above, the only source of illumination in the large conference room.

"One must wonder," Blaine said aloud, contemplative, "Can it truly be done?"

Oak turned to look at him. Blaine returned the gaze.

"Can we reset time and undo all of this damage?"

Oak sighed. "I'd say the better question is, can we trust Mewtwo to go through with it? And even if he did, can we be so sure the new future he created would be a better one, one worth making?" He turned to address the others. "He doesn't exactly have a long history of friendly cooperation with mankind."

"I think the real question is," started Sabrina, still gazing upwards. "Why we went ahead with a plan from Cypress without modifying it more."

"Sabrina," Bill said. "It doesn't even take you to figure that one out. We're out of time, and it's the closest thing we've had to a plan that actually has a chance of working."

"Why would you even think that?" she retaliated, finally giving him her full attention. "If there were a Pokemon capable of traveling through time, don't you think it'd have flown the coop by now?"

"And that's reason enough not to try?" Bill asked. Sabrina said nothing. Bill's gaze hardened. "Don't you think that of everyone, I'm the last person to put my trust in Cypress?" Sabrina looked away. Bill relaxed, then addressed them all. "I know as well as any of you: this plan is a long shot any way you slice it. There is virtually limitless potential for things to go wrong. Mewtwo doesn't survive, the time Pokemon is gone or doesn't exist, Cypress played us all for fools, the plan succeeds, but sends us to an even worse reality. You name it, it could happen. But look around you and ask, what have we got to lose?"

The other three were silent, having already lost much and unwilling to dredge up sore memories. "We are already spiraling towards oblivion as it is, and this is our last chance to do something about it. So what if we fail? We'll be right back in the same boat we're already in. We may lose what little we have left to fix it all, but I say that is a worthy sacrifice."

With that, Bill spun in place and wheeled himself out of the room.

* * *

Hidden away in an underground bunker, the cramped control room was bathed in a crimson glow from the few working lights left within it. Team Rocket Shadow troops carried about their business in swift, silent professionalism. Some consulted charts and maps, others kept their eyes on delicate instruments, the rest bustled in and out of the room, transporting whatever needed moving from one location to another. Their leader stood alone, the only man in the room making no moves. His coffee stood on the table he leaned over, forgotten and cold as he gazed straight ahead at the room in general. They were meant to be ready for anything, and he was going to make sure that was the case, no matter what happened.

"Sir," a voice said, quiet but urgent. The leader turned to look at the man who had spoken. Hunched over a console, the man read out what was displayed before him.

"We've got activity in the Beast Defense Network of the Whirl Island facility," he said. "Electrical output, thermal activity, audible sound across the board, all are elevating at a steady rate. Something's woken them up, sir."

The commander continued to gaze at the wall, lost in thought. "We're sure it's not routine? Not some sort of diagnostic check, or perhaps maintenance?"

The technician shook his head. "We've monitored such things before, sir. These readouts are already too high for a test-run, and they're still climbing."

Their leader put a hand over his mouth, thinking. No one attached to his network was making a move over in that direction. He was sure of it. And if they were, there would be hell to pay. Suddenly, he had a thought.

"Sky SCAN, broaden your search grid. I wanna know if anything's moving around up there."

There were a few moments of quiet, then the addressed woman replied, "Yes sir, we've got a high-speed object moving south at a high altitude. Too small to make out what it might be."

"EA-Output?" the commander asked the room. A third soldier responded.

"Psychic Class. Minimal output, but sustained and nonfluctuating. I'd say it's a fairly high-level entity."

Their commander smirked. "So, he survived the Tower after he brought it down. Can't say I'm too surprised. Guess it didn't have what he was looking for after all." Then his grin faded. "But he's rushing in too fast. Even the strongest and most resilient fall if they tackle too much without resting."

The room fell silent, a nerve struck amongst them all. Their commander allowed them a moment to reflect, to honor what they had lost, then seized command again. "Pack it up. He's gonna fly straight into that wall and if he can't break through it, we gotta be ready to pick up the pieces."

The room at large rose without delay, everyone reaching out and grabbing whatever was within range. All about him, the room disassembled itself as the commander stood, planning ahead.

Soaring through the air at high speed, Mewtwo gazed at the dark land below him. Illuminated only by the stars, the world seemed dead, uninhabited. And in a sense, it was. He could recall days when he gazed down at the city lights in disgust, reviled by the way man had simply taken the world as its own. But now without them, the world felt as though it harbored nothing. No joy, no optimism, no hope for progress. Simply dark emptiness. Wrong as many of their choices had been, humanity as a whole had not earned this fate.

As Mewtwo considered his shifting position on the subject of man, he spotted a light on the horizon. Bright white and constant, he knew it had to be artificial in construction. Likely the facility he had been informed of.

His eyes blazed blue as he sprouted strange blue protrusions along his back. Calling the sky to his bidding, dark clouds appeared to mask his approach and provide him with cover as he flew nearer the structure. He lowered his altitude as he did so, preparing to strike the dome-shaped facility with surprise, a hammer used to crack an egg as his arms began to shift into steel.

Suddenly, a gust of wind from the north, frigid and biting, tore at his smokescreen, ripping it to shreds as he was peppered with biting frost and ice-cold water droplets. The blizzard came from nowhere, seemingly targeting the psychic Pokemon as he struggled to overcome it. Turning back to glance at the facility as he focused on surviving the storm, he noticed a vivid blue ring around its base, glowing bright in the dark.

 _So this is their defense system? Impressive, but futile,_ he mused.

Turning his back on the storm, he allowed his shield to absorb the assault, ice and snow accumulating across it in seconds. Using the harsh wind as a boost, he flew with it towards the structure, still focused on smashing through it with his steel-coated arms. Paying no heed to the frost gathering across his field of vision, he arrowed ahead, focused on his goal, so near his grasp.

Without warning, a yellow ring appeared, hovering just over the blue one already in place around the facility. With a distant roar, a web of lightning suddenly exploded from the very clouds Mewtwo had created. Emanating from all over the sky, they focused on the approaching enemy and hit him, hard.

The ball of ice around him and steel make of his body were too developed, too thick, to be discarded in time. Thousands of volts of electricity blazed across Mewtwo's body, causing him to cry out in pain.

The agony was too intense, the Pokemon could do nothing but writhe as his flesh was seared and burnt. Reacting instinctively, he tried to reform his psychic shield, barely managing to deflect some of the blast. At the same time, his flesh began to turn to rock, all of its own accord. He was unaware it was occurring, unsure which Pokemon he had to thank for the growing relief.

But as he continued to fall towards the facility, unknowing his predicament and uncaring of his surroundings, fate relinquished its mercy towards him. The red ring flickered into existence and the earth itself seemed to shake minutely. There was a growing rumble even as the crackling and bellowing of the thunderstorm overhead died away in comparison. Mewtwo finally reopened his eyes as he plummeted down, still largely rock in composition.

Building to a fevered pitch, there was a deafening roar of fury and destruction as a torrent of rock and fire burst from the ocean beneath him. Spewing smoke, ash, and liquid heat high into the sky, the growing mountain soared into the air, screaming its wrath as it ascended. Worn out and dazed, Mewtwo simply passed out as he plunged into the crater of the newborn volcano, losing consciousness as the boiling heat of the cone consumed him.

* * *

Bill sat alone in his makeshift dormitory. The notebooks and boxes he had frantically brought along with him to this retreat were coated thickly with dust. Countless ideas and plans, seeds of hope for ways to fix all that had gone wrong in these seemingly final days. But he hadn't even glanced at any of them in months, knowing in his heart that there were no answers there. This problem was beyond his scope, his abilities, to repair.

There was a soft knock at his door. He made no move to draw near it, said nothing. He merely continued to sit and stare into the darkness all around him, thinking. The door quietly opened.

"Bill," Sabrina started. "...I'm sorry. What I said wasn't well thought-out."

Bill snickered quietly. "Kind of a funny thing for a Psychic-type master to admit, don't you think?"

Sabrina shook her head. "The world's fallen into the darkest pit of despair ever known and still you can make pitiful jokes. Ever the optimist, aren't you?"

Bill spun around, gentle smile upon his face. "One of us has to be. Otherwise, we're already dead."

"You have a point," Sabrina said, taking a seat on the scientist's bed. "You always do."

"That's not to say you don't," Bill conceded. She glanced at him softly. "You may be right. Maybe putting our faith in Cypress was the last mistake we'll have ever made."

"Well," Sabrina said hesitantly, "To be fair, even the Champion invested a certain degree of trust in the man."

"The Champion," Bill scoffed. "And where did that get him?"

The two were silent for a moment, each wondering the same thing, but neither willing to say it aloud.

"Still," Sabrina said, "It is the best plan we had available to us. Like you said, if there were something more we could do, we would, right?"

Bill just looked at her, grin returning. "Where is this helpful attitude whenever we're all assembled, trying to work together to better things?"

Sabrina smirked back. "Someone's gotta play the pessimist. Call attention to the holes in your logic. Cause if you're ever wrong, we'll all fall into that gap and the last thing we need at this point is to fall any further."

Bill nodded. "That's what we keep you around for."

Sabrina stood, looking indignant. "Oh is that all? Well, Mr. Bill, if all I am to you is a differing opinion, maybe I'll just leave your little collective and go found my own."

The two were quiet for a moment, but couldn't hold back any longer. Bill began to chuckle, developing into gentle laughter before Sabrina's own facade collapsed, smile warming her face.

"You'd never leave," Bill said matter-of-factly.

"Oh?" Sabrina said, drawing closer. "Why's that?"

"Because," Bill started, smirking smoothly. "You were the first declared Purist, and your ego won't let you walk away from that."

He then wheeled past her towards the door, leaving her bemused and baffled. As he rolled off down the hallway, she leaned out of his doorway and shouted, "One day I'll figure out how you block your thoughts like that, you little jerk!"

* * *

Under the harsh lighting of low-power fluorescent bulbs, the vacant hangar shone with a yellow tint, illuminating the operation below. The ring of Blastoises appeared weary, tired, exhausted, but continued to do their duty. Their cannons exposed, they blasted streaming jets of water at a large, black rock. The high-pressure blasts shed off flakes of stone at a time, gradually wearing the rock down as they focused on the task before them.

One of the Pokemon suddenly fell over, passing out from the effort before it even struck the floor. Immediately, a team of workers in black ran over and began dragging it away from the others. As soon as they had it out of the way, a new one was helped to fill its place, more energized than the others, but still sporting bloodshot eyes and a bit of a hunch.

The assault went on like this, little noticeable change occurring to the naked eye, but progress slowly and surely being made. And all along, the Rocket leader watched. It had taken him a lot to dig up so many Blastoises so quickly, but he had pulled it off and was determined to see his plan work. They had come too far and had too good an opportunity before them to give up now.

Turning away from the scene below him, he observed the adjacent hangar, where other workers were hustling to move and unload equipment from the small vehicles they used to traverse the underground tunnels they basically lived in. The other goodies he'd acquired would come in handy, and just may give them their best shot towards getting what they were after. All they needed now was that damn Psychic-type again.

A cry went out from behind him. He spun back around and looked down. A fracture had appeared in the black rock below and was continuing to spread across its surface. As he watched, the jets of water blasted into the crevice and pushed the pieces apart. The great stone fell into pieces, the Blastoises halting their assault under a chorus of frantic commands. Something smaller, gray in color, but still rock, tumbled out from within the larger boulder, clattering across the metal floor.

As he looked on, the leader smiled. His men were already rushing to examine the familiarly-shaped object, which was slowly reverting to its natural form. Before long, where the rock had once been, there laid Mewtwo, unconscious on the hangar floor.

* * *

Mewtwo's eyes suddenly snapped open. He was in a room. That was not the last thing he remembered.

Sitting bolt upright, he found himself in a shoddy bunk, probably underground judging from the soil walls. And there sat his Rocket informant from before.

 _You? Where am I?_

"That's not so important right now," the leader said. "What is important is we got you out of your stony prison in just under three days after digging you out."

 _Three days?_ Mewtwo mused.

"You're welcome," the Rocket member muttered. "I told you that Beast Defense Network wasn't something to handle lightly. But you had to go and throw yourself at it without even taking a few hours to rest. And here I thought you were smart."

Mewtwo glowered at the man. _I am merely eager to have this business done and over with. How I go about doing so is none of your concern, human._

"Now, see, that's where you're wrong," the man said irritably. "You may be the poster child for this little plan, but my life, my men's lives, hell, the lives of the world are on the line here. There may not be many of them left, but I think every one of them counts for something. So don't you go screwing it up for all of us just cause you're feeling a little impatient."

Mewtwo could not think of anything to say, but maintained his glare, unwilling to falter before this human. They needed him after all, didn't they? They couldn't afford to do anything too rash.

As if on cue, the man sighed and sat back in his chair. "But, if you are feeling so eager to get all this finished, then why don't you come with me? If you're feeling up to it."

Rising from his seat, the man turned and departed the room, leaving the door open behind him. Climbing to his own feet, Mewtwo steadied himself, slightly dizzy but confident he could walk with no issue. He followed the man out into the corridor and down its dark confines.

Eventually, the two returned to the hangar, where supplies of all shapes and varieties were being unpacked and sorted. There were standard human weapons, generators, radios, equipment Mewtwo was unfamiliar with, food and other supplies, and more left to be uncovered. It appeared the Rocket members were settling in for a long stay, or something equally committed.

"We've been ordered to help you," their leader began. "I know I already told you that once, but they apparently really meant it, and told us to do it again. They even sent us some tools to help make that happen, as you can clearly see." He gestured to the hangar around them.

Before Mewtwo could ask, the man continued. "I know there's a lot going on here, but suffice it to say you don't need to worry about it all too much. You've got your own role to play in the plan, and that's all you need to know."

Mewtwo contemplated putting the human in his place, but decided against it. He was too weary to argue at the moment. _And what is my role?_ he asked instead, saying the line as though it were read from a script.

The young man smiled at him. "The magic bullet," he said.

Mewtwo's patience grew shorter. _Excuse me?_ the psychic Pokemon asked.

Behind the leader, a crate was dropped on the floor. Crowbars were used to pry off its lid, revealing hundreds of Pokeballs within. The leader selected one carefully and opened it. The little pink blob within appeared on the floor, giving out a pathetic, "Ditto," as it manifested.

"Absorb one of these yet?" the man asked casually.

Mewtwo glared at him. _I can already assume any shape I take in. I don't need it._

The leader shook his head. "No, you can assume any Pokemon's shape. That," he pointed at the Pokemon on the floor. "Can assume any shape. Which is what you will need to do."

Mewtwo stared at the man for a moment longer, then regarded the Ditto. It gazed up at him, uncomprehending and sporting its natural, unintended smile. Mewtwo flinched internally, never wanting to do it, but always recognizing the need when it arose.

Without further delay, he reached out and placed his metal palm on the creature. It disappeared into his body in an instant, and was gone. He absorbed its simple, relatively empty memories, then cast them away, focusing on the present instead. _What now?_ he asked coldly.

The leader's grin faltered, falling away. "You'll also need these," he said, holding up a strange device. Shaped like a small cannon, it was an odd piece of technology that Mewtwo had never seen anything like before. Something about it made him uneasy. He could feel it with his mind for some reason.

 _What is it?_ he demanded more than asked.

The young man hesitated. "Cypress called them Trackers. We mount this device to your gauntlet and it fires micro-darts that will embed themselves into a target something fierce. Something about a Tentracruel's stingers, makes it almost impossible to pull one out once its hit its mark."

Mewtwo's eyes narrowed. _And why do I need that?_

The young man shrugged. "If that target Pokemon can travel through time, you're going to need to be able to stop it from doing so and getting away from you. The Trackers will take care of that problem, in part."

 _How?_

The leader swallowed audibly. "The firing mechanism itself houses a living portion of an Abra's brain. Each dart has a fragment of brain matter from the same Abra. Every time the target tries to teleport anywhere else, you will instantly be transported along side it, keeping it from evading you."

Mewtwo could barely muster the energy to glower at the man. He was too busy being consumed by horror and hatred. The man went on, swiftly, as if to get it all out before Mewtwo erupted.

"If the Pokemon is in that facility after all, they've likely got it in some kind of temporal cell, preventing it from slipping too far forward or back in time. Just as a precaution, you know. This is our own precaution, just in case it can still travel from one point in time to another. It'll keep you and it on even ground."

Mewtwo's glare resurged. _How can you process this information so calmly? How can you not see the revulsion of this device?!_

The leader sighed shortly. "Believe me, I do. I want nothing more than to smash this thing to bits and let this poor creature rest in peace. But Cypress is unfortunately right. We need it."

Mewtwo said nothing.

The young man continued his plea. "Look, you succeed and this was never invented. You succeed and all of this goes away."

Mewtwo looked away, refusing to listen anymore.

The leader smirked a bit to himself. "You succeed and you can unmake Cypress before he ever gets a chance to create any of his monstrosities."

There was a moment of stark silence in the hangar. Then Mewtwo thrust his left arm towards the man. _Do it._

* * *

That night, the clear sky illuminated the world below, the thousands of visible stars twinkling, rivaled only by the light of the distant facility off the coast. Beside it, the newborn volcano smoldered, a dull red glow emanating from its crater as tendrils of smoke drifted away from it. The land and sea were quiet, very little stirring anywhere.

Mewtwo stood upon his perch on an abandoned building, taking in the scene. He contemplated the world's ability to remain beautiful despite the horrors it had seen. So much wrong had been done, so many lives ruined or wasted, and yet the stars were still willing to share their beauty with the world. Perhaps, he was going about all this the wrong way.

Using force and hatred to undo the damage of a war brought on by contempt? How could he hope to create a better world, a new future, by going right down the same path that had brought them here? Was there any hope of a world without such things?

Even so, there weren't other options. He knew that. As Bill had said, the best they could do was try. And if they failed, they'd only lose that which they no longer had anyway.

He gazed down at the Tracker device installed on his arm. He could feel the trace remains of the Abra within. No creature deserved such an existence, to any degree. He would end this, for their sake, if no one else's.

"Mewtwo."

The Pokemon turned to regard the anonymous soldier behind him. "They're ready to go. Waiting on you."

Mewtwo looked out at the ocean once more. Then he turned to follow the man.

"Alright," their leader said, hunching over the table in their new war room, eyes flying over his gathered men. "We've got everything set up to go. Commence Operation Umbrella!"

On the surface, trainers positioned all along the coastline opened their Pokeballs. The beams coalesced, becoming an enormous flock of Spearows, hundreds of the birds appearing in mid-air and crying out as one.

Directed forth, they took off across the bay, flying at top speed for the offshore island and its facility. More appeared as they left, the flock growing in number every few moments as Team Rocket poured them all into the fray.

The birds flew as fast as their wings could carry them, still aiming for the facility as the wind about them began to pick up. The dark clouds appeared again, and the winds from the north began to pitch the Spearows about, tossing them back and forth harshly. The blizzard was coming.

The blue ring blazed into light around the facility as the snow came. The tiny flecks of white pelted the Spearows, threatening to freeze them solid as the massive flock struggled against the violent winds assaulting them. As the maelstrom increased, the trainers on shore held their remotes tightly, eyes fixed on the sky ahead as spotters with binoculars kept an eye on their Pokemon. As the command was given, every one of them depressed the buttons in their hands.

Hidden away on the back of each Spearow, the tiny strapped Pokeball sprung open, launching an equal number of Vulpixes into the sky. On silent, well-trained cue, they unleashed their fiery breath. The enormous screen of fire and heat clashed with the oncoming blizzard, creating a violent tempest of wind and water that left the Spearows unaffected by the coming storm.

Instead, the clouds relented in their assault from the rear. As the yellow ring burst back into existence around the building ahead, sparks flew from cloud to cloud. Great arcs of lightning began to appear, striking out at the falling Vulpixes to eliminate their smokescreen attempt.

As the foxes plummeted towards the ocean, the Spearows used their brief moment of reprieve to dive for the island, just narrowly outpacing the winds and lightning bolts as they slammed into the forests of the facility. As they crashed to the ground, the Pokeballs strapped to their necks burst open, releasing scores of Digletts onto the island.

Already aware of their purpose, the digging Pokemon tunneled into the earth, disappearing from view instantly. Moments later, the entire facility began to lurch, pitching into the earth as its blue and yellow rings flickered, slowly going out as the entire thing began to fall into the ground.

In retaliation, the nearby volcano began to awaken. With a steady grumble, its side burst open, the crimson magma within spilling onto the island and pouring over the earth, filling up the Diglett's own tunnels as it raced over the soil. As if it had a mind of its own, the magma avoided the facility, circling around it, but not making contact with it as the red ring burned its way into the night.

As the ring appeared, another command went out, and the line of Tortillery Pokemon along the shoreline took aim. Some armed with special Water-type shells, they opened fire, the multiple cannons on each of their backs firing the heavy armament high into the sky. As the thunder from their assault finally reached the distant island, so too did the barrage.

A potent mix of bunker-busters and Water-shells, the facility was partially torn open, water exploding into the openings as some of the weapons found their mark. Those that were off somewhat merely splashed off the building's sides, soaking the magma around the facility instead. A massive cloud of steam began to pour off the island as the assault continued.

Meanwhile, one lone Tortillery high above and far behind the others squatted on all fours, clinging hard to the rooftop below it. Armed with a single, enormous gun, it carefully aimed for the facility, using the red ring for a target as its light penetrated the veil of steam obscuring it. It slowly took its time, centering the barrel where it needed to be, sensors counting the shots being fired by its brethren and waiting for the perfect gap in the barrage to make its own shot. Said sensors were also hooked up to a line of detonators, tracing across the roof in a straight line away from the Tortillery, pointing towards the island.

Patiently, silently, anxiously, Mewtwo sat, shifted into his most uncomfortable form yet and hesitant about the brilliance of this plan. Enclosed in darkness, he tried to remain still, a relatively simple task given his Steel body. He was unable to do anything until the right moment if all was to succeed, and the tension made him antsy.

As the island facility began to pitch ever so slightly more, its red light flickered once, the ring going out for a brief moment, but returning in full force. The volcano poured out more magma, the smoke accompanying it attempting to cloud the sky and halt the Tortillery attack. The moment had come.

The lone Tortillery lined up its mark and fired. An instant before the trigger mechanism activated, the detonators along the roof erupted. The landmine-like Pokeballs sprang open, a long line of Magnetons, all oriented in the same direction appeared at once. Only then did the cannon fire, projectile aimed directly through the Electric Pokemons' bodies as the Tortillery's body was thrown back off the building.

An instant later, the facility's northern side had a gaping hole in it, and Mewtwo was shifting back into his normal form, deep within the heart of the building. As he rose to his feet, the sonic boom of his journey rocked the shoreline, then the island itself, a massive thunderclap that signaled the end of the attack as the red ring around the building burned out.

Mewtwo gazed at his surroundings. He was indoors for sure, but also in a forest. Tall trees reached up to the ceiling high overhead, vines draped across his vision in every direction, everything covered in the green of foliage. Brilliantly lit, it took the Pokemon a few moments to let his eyes adjust to the sudden change of brightness.

Remembering his cause, he lifted his left hand up, aiming the Tracker before him and ready for anything. He slowly began to walk through the forest, eyes swiveling to take in his surroundings as his mind reached out to try and find his target. There was a lot of life here, but nothing that stood out to him as an obvious candidate.

A high-pitched buzz caught Mewtwo's attention, causing him to wheel about, but there was nothing there. Again, it flitted by, the stuttering hum of insect wings. Following it a second time, he saw nothing. This creature was somehow able to elude even his own senses.

Suddenly, the forest attacked. Vines reached out for him, grasping at his limbs and neck, struggling to carry him aloft, into the canopy. But he threw up his psychic shield, severing them before they could get far.

A barrage of razor-sharp leaves then flew his way, diving like an angry swarm of Beedrills. He flew back, away from them, as they disintegrated against his barrier. He had once again engaged his enemy in the wrong place. This was its domain. It had more power here than he.

Or perhaps not.

Thinking quickly, he halted. Flinging his arms out away from him, he unleashed a powerful blast of psychic power. The forest bent away from him, trees snapping in half as they were thrown across the room. In moments, the woods were a clearing, fallen logs and leaves covering the floor below.

All that was left standing was a bright green orb of energy, hovering on the other side of the chamber in silence. Mewtwo turned towards it. _Where is your strength now?_ he asked it.

In answer, it glowed brighter, and suddenly the forest was back all around them. Mewtwo gazed about in shock, unsure what to make of the sudden change when he was suddenly struck from below. The tree had appeared from nowhere, but was now threatening to pin him to the room's ceiling.

Tossing it aside with his mind, Mewtwo spun in the air, scanning for his opponent once more. This was hopeless. This Pokemon had no trouble masking itself from Mewtwo's probing mind. He could think of no way to make the Pokemon appear before himself.

That was it. He realized he knew exactly what to do. Priming the Tracker to ensure it was prepared, Mewtwo again focused his powers and again uprooted the forest, pitching its plants all about the room. Taking aim at the chamber at large, he waited.

As soon as the green orb flickered into view, he fired. Already, he could feel the distinct link between weapon and dart. And as the dart hit, the target reacted reflexively.

Shifting through time, away from the sudden sensation of pain, Mewtwo felt himself wrenched in a direction that could not be described. He moved nowhere in space, but he flew backwards in time. The forest stood itself back up around him, settling itself back in place, as the very tree that had struck him shrank back into a tiny seedling. The only constant about him now was the green Pokemon, hovering in the air precisely as far from him as it had been when he opened fire.

It turned and saw him, blue eyes going wide as it realized it could be seen. It turned, insect-like wings vibrating rapidly as it made to escape, attempting to lose its pursuer in time. All around them, the forest rose, fell, was, then wasn't. The building itself flickered in and out of sight, even the sky shifted, sometimes night, sometimes day. The Pokemon was trying to lose Mewtwo anywhen it could, but the two remained linked together wherever the Pokemon went.

Sensing his goal so close, Mewtwo grew impatient and made after the target. It flew about, trying to shake the Psychic Pokemon as it threw obstacles up in front of him. Here a tree, there a wall, but Mewtwo pushed them all aside, maintaining his focus on the creature before him. The petrified target did all it could as it flew about, but finally returned to the present as it realized there was no escape.

Wheeling around to face its enemy, the creature glared back at Mewtwo, focusing its own power. Mewtwo felt the concussive strike in his mind. As he reeled back, he realized time travel was not this creature's only power. The little green animal unleashed a psychic barrage on Mewtwo.

Caught off-guard, he struggled to hold his ground. He stumbled about as his brain was pounded again and again by the brutal attacks. He had focused so much on the time issue that he was unprepared for a psychic assault. And now he could feel the little Pokemon's influence creeping into this mind, pushing him one way, directing his actions against his will.

He began to lose interest in the creature and its home. He began to long for his own home. He began to want to go to sleep. He could feel his consciousness drifting away.

The Omewga System fired into life, whirring loudly as Mewtwo's eyes blazed blue once more. Skin burning a bright orange, his mouth spread wide open as he unleashed a torrent of brilliant flames into the room, setting the forest on fire.

Celebi flinched from the flames, losing its focus as it held its arms up to protect itself from the heat of the blaze. It backtracked through time to before the fire, but Mewtwo was still there, glaring at the smaller Pokemon. Throwing his left arm up, long Tentacruel tendrils lashed out and ensnared the fairy-like being. Sharp stingers plunged into the creature, causing it to cry out in pain as the tentacles reeled back into Mewtwo's arm.

As the metal gauntlet reformed around the small Pokemon's throat, it clung onto consciousness desperately, the poison racing through its veins sapping its strength. Mewtwo's cold blue gaze paid the creature's pathetic panting no mind. Without pause, Celebi was absorbed, pulled into the System in moments and gone from the world.

Mewtwo's eyes finally settled and he regained control of himself. He looked in surprise at his surroundings. The forest around him burned, the crackling and popping of the wood as it was consumed the only sound. He gazed at his hand, confident he had done it, but unsure. As he focused, Celebi's presence in his mind became clear, but was interrupted.

He suddenly saw visions of beauty. Forests, rivers, lakes, jungles, all untouched by man or disaster. Pokemon living happily. Celebi, enjoying all the best times of all lives, before his very eyes. Joyful celebrations, beautiful creations, all the wonders of the world played out before him. Everything good that he had ever thought had existed in the world, and more. He saw like never before what it was he was fighting to protect.

And then it was gone. He stood upon a dark, desolate desert, accompanied only by the small green Pokemon itself. As he observed his surroundings, the joy he hadn't even realized he'd been experiencing faded away. This new place was ugly, dead, and held no promise for anything. He turned to look at Celebi, unsure why he had been brought here. Celebi only looked back, large blue eyes staring hopefully back into Mewtwo's. And then he understood.

Celebi had gathered this vision in anticipation of its own capture. It intended to share this with Mewtwo, the best plea it could muster. _Don't make this world_ , it seemed to say. If it had to relinquish its greatest power, it wanted to be sure it was given with a warning. All it wanted was for Mewtwo to use the ability responsibly.

And then he was back amidst the flames on his own. Overwhelmed by the Pokemon's willingness to help him even on the threshold of its own destruction, he was unprepared for the emotional impact it had. Here had been a truly selfless Pokemon, with more caring for the world than he had ever known. And he had wiped it out for his own selfish reasons.

This would not stand.

Clenching his fists, Mewtwo closed his eyes and focused. The green tinted gossamer wings burst from his back and began to vibrate. The hum grew louder and more intense as he concentrated. It was time to fix everything. It was time to go back. A green aura appeared around him as the buzzing grew louder and then, he departed.


	10. Pokegeddon Phase II: The Pokeclysm

Pokegeddon Phase II

Pokeclysm

 _A continuation of the alternate-reality retelling of the Pokemon world. Based on The Pokepurge, by James Griffith._

 _By Chris Cook_

The sun glistened resolutely on the shimmering water far below. The waves rolled peacefully along their way, uninterrupted by land for miles in any direction. The only sound was that of the ocean itself breathing in and out, deeply and slowly. It was a glorious day that held great promise for all those living things dwelling within it.

A single, triangular object broke the water's surface, racing through the waves and leaving a straight white line of turbulence behind itself. The dark blue fin cut through the ocean with ease, streamlined for just this purpose.

Without warning, the rest of the entity breached the surface, indigo skin glinting with moisture as the creature sailed through the air, backwards. Flailing about frantically, the massive, whale-like, blue and white animal struggled to regain control of its body as it descended. Tail-fins rippling behind it like streamers, the beast slammed back into the ocean with a tremendous smack of water, bounding once, twice, before disappearing back into the waves with a thunderous explosion of water droplets.

Racing after it, a yellow-tinted figure skimmed the water as it flew, violet eyes fixated on the spot where the beast had disappeared. Slowing to a sudden halt, the creature righted itself, machinery on its back humming as it scanned the ocean below with both eyes and mind.

Stretching his three-fingered hand forward, the being grasped at empty air tightly, then ripped his arm backwards, as if yanking a line back towards himself. Immediately, the whale-like beast broke the water again, tumbling through the air against its will as it flapped its fins helplessly. The being watched the animal as it arced overhead and followed its progress as it splashed down once more.

As the leviathan disappeared again, the figure's body spawned jagged black stripes and it spread its arms wide. Sporadic tendrils of electrical energy whipped off of its body, then were directed into the water itself at a much greater volume, the transmission of the energy causing a deep green-blue glow to flicker from below. The light show continued as the electricity pulsed into the water, sparks flying from the surf in all directions as the massive voltage was forced into an environment where it did not belong.

The whale surfaced once more, crying out as its assailant flew straight at it, crackling fist catching the beast hard in the jaw and knocking it airborne once more. The attacker watched with a calm, resolute expression as the animal struggled to withstand the punishment it found itself facing. He flew after the floundering creature and grasped onto one of its streamers as it ascended, holding the animal still as he carried it high up in the air.

The being's face did not change at all as it forced more electricity into the organism it held, the creature shuddering and twitching as the energy raced through its helpless body. The marine animal cried out once more as the torture continued, struggling as much as it could to liberate itself.

Finally, wrenching free of the aggressor's grasp, the animal nose-dived back into the ocean, making for the bottom as fast as it could. Mewtwo remained in the air, glaring down with unseeing eyes at the spot where his quarry had vanished. His skin returned to normal as he felt the creature's mind fade away into the deep.

Far below the sunlit skies, the beast raced along the bottom of the ocean, narrowing its yellow eyes in a rage. Where once it had known but one rival that could match its power, this new opponent marked an unexpected challenge. And he threatened to defeat it here, where its strength was meant to be unmatched. This was wrong, this was unnatural. This would not stand.

Kyogre focused its energies, awakening power it had not used in a long while. Swimming amidst the ruined and eroded buildings that littered the seafloor, it made for deep, cold water, forming a current around itself.

Upon the surface, the sea began to grow angry as Mewtwo watched. The surf bulged and rose, large waves rising up and slamming into one another as the water grew dark. Strange currents and eddies manifested from nowhere, causing the ocean to churn and undulate as its very essence was pushed and pulled in multiple directions at once.

Small blue protrusions popped out of Mewtwo's back as he glared at the water below. Reaching out, he attempted to wrestle control of the sea below from his opponent, trying to return the surface to its calmer facade.

But he found no success. The sea only fought harder, pulled back tighter, and continued to grow in violence. As he struggled to make the water his to command, it swirled below him, a great spiral of motion whirling faster and faster. The water began to fall away, a bowl appearing as the sides of the vortex rose above its center.

Without warning, the vortex ascended, a great tendril of spinning liquid shooting into the sky towards Mewtwo. He released his hold on the water and tried to fly out of its path, but it was too fast, too unexpected. The cold water ensnared him and tossed him about.

Thinking fast, Mewtwo shifted into some Water-type, not even recognizing which as he struggled to breathe in the suffocating maelstrom he found himself trapped inside. He spun in place as the water ripped at his body, throwing him one way, then another, but always pulling him towards the center, never letting him get away.

He manifested fins and wings at once, attempting to paddle his way to freedom, but always intercepted by another current that would pull him in once again. And so, he began to swim with them, flying about the whirlwind's axis as it added even more momentum to his thrusts. One rotation, two, three, around and around he arrowed, gathering speed.

Finally, he diverted off course, soaring off into the outer reaches of the storm. As he punched back out of the spout, the water pressing against him altered his course, leaving him off-kilter and dizzied as he returned to the air. A prime target for the lightning bolts spitting off the water column's sides.

The unexpected electrical assault caught the flying, water-breathing Mewtwo off-guard, and as such, he was stunned into stillness by the attack's ferocity. His body returned to normal against his conscious will and he plummeted towards the angry sea as the waterspout ceased its spinning, devolving into a brief rain that peppered the undulating waves below.

Mewtwo splashed down and awoke, struggling to stay upon the surface as he frantically tried to remember where he was and what was going on. But he had little time to collect himself as the sea became a wall, standing tall and imposing before him.

As it rose ever higher, he glimpsed the yellow eyes and bright red markings of a dark shape nestled within it, just before the sea dove onto him.

The sheer amount of fury and liquid pressing down on him sent him caterwauling to the sea's bottom, carried by a cloud of foam and rage that flung him before itself. He blacked out again as he felt himself dragged perhaps miles away from where he'd been, the ocean itself seeking to evict or exterminate him. He knew not where he was any more when he finally felt himself come to a stop, pinned against rock as the unseen force of tons of sea water pressed hard against him.

Kyogre allowed its domain to begin the process of settling down, wary, but certain the intruder had been dealt with. It descended back into the sunlit waters of its home and waited, ready in case this fight was not yet over.

High above, the ocean grew still, reflecting the bright light of the day back up into the sky. The short, but tumultuous, storm had passed. For the briefest of moments, in the end.

In an explosion of water and foam, visible from up to a mile away, Mewtwo returned to the skies, eyes glowing bright green as his skin shifted to match their hue. The insect-like wings upon his back hummed, too fast to be seen as he sped across the sky. In moments he had reached his destination and without wasting another second, he pulled his arms towards himself.

Far below him, the sea erupted. A forest of kelp and vines burst into existence, acres of greenery spiraling into the sky and branching off in multiple directions. The makeshift jungle grew incredibly dense in seconds and soon surpassed Mewtwo's own position in the air as it reached up for the nourishing star overhead.

Amidst the slimy and crackling sounds of the growth before him, the cries of Kyogre could be heard, muffled, but audible within the close vegetation of the new island of life. Omewga system humming loudly, Mewtwo wasted no time in thrusting his long, yellow arms into the foliage and unleashed his power.

Pumping even more electricity into the conflict, the forest came alive with light as the energy leapt from wet frond to wet leaf and finally, to the legendary Pokemon within. The beast writhed in pain and cried out in torture as the current increased in intensity, rare pockets of air bursting amidst the plants and starting a makeshift wildfire as the heat and oxygen combined.

In a few seconds, the grove had caught aflame and the jungle became a towering inferno. Black smoke belched into the sky as the flames grew angry and red, the sea weeds turning pale before they ruptured into flame. Ash and burning leaves began to plummet towards the sea as the forest began to crumble apart, its foundation consumed by the flickering embers.

With them fell Kyogre, the lacerated, scorched, and fried animal tumbling through the air without grace or dignity. Unconscious, it dropped in silence, mercifully aimed for the cold waters of its home. Soon enough, it would be back within the comfortable grasp of the realm it had always been a part of.

But then Mewtwo snatched it out of the air once more, and as he grasped the Pokemon with his cybernetic arm, he gazed at it for a few brief moments, cold green eyes taking in the beaten legend's battered form. And then, it was a part of him.

The rest of the vegetation burned away and collapsed into the sea, and Mewtwo drifted alone in the air once more. His body again resumed its normal shape, the Omewga system grew quiet, and his eyes regained their normal, violet hue. He gazed around at the blue all around him, pieced together the puzzle he found himself confronted with, and bowed his head.

* * *

As the sun rose on another would-be beautiful day, Mewtwo soared across a world he was in awe of. He had forgotten what good could look like in the months of darkness all had been living through. Even if that good was a reflection of such macabre shadows.

The land before him was pristine, glorious, untouched by war, hatred, or malice of any kind. This land was in a word, perfect. Or at least close to it.

Bordered on all sides by a cold, unforgiving sea that methodically lapped at its shores, the region once known as Hoenn was now effectively an enormous preserve, a grand mass of nature with no human presence remaining. Or Pokemon, for that matter.

It seemed that in the wake of the Pokepurge and its escalation, the balance of this region had been upset, and the Weather Trio had reacted the only way it knew how. Kyogre rolled in the sea, forcing the outer reaches of the region to vanish beneath the waves in moments. Groudon had unleashed powerful quakes to wipe the slate clean, pulling out new earth to bury the old and leaving the fresh rock and soil piled up, ample bedding for rogue seeds to begin their new lives. And Rayquaza kept a current of air flowing about the region, keeping all, or at least most, unwanted air traffic away.

In this way, this newly created region was reborn anew, its former state brushed aside in a series of cataclysmic changes, and replaced with a serene, albeit lifeless, environment. Here, the few survivors amongst the Weather Trio waited, eagerly looking forward to the day when things could be normal once more.

Mewtwo, now able to masquerade as Kyogre after ripping the legend from its home and taking its form, had managed to penetrate the mysterious island's would-be defenses and was now free to observe it at his leisure. What he saw was almost tempting to him. Here, he could start anew, settle in, rebuild what he chose to create, and watch the world start over again.

But he knew no peaceful rest would find him so long as this monstrous system remained upon his back, a despicable reminder of all that he had done and allowed to happen. And he dared not attempt to remove the device himself, lest Cypress had left some nasty surprise in case of just such an event. There would be no peace for him, or much of the world, until his quest was complete and his journey over.

And at the moment, that meant just one thing. Focusing his senses on the world below him, Mewtwo continued his hunt, probing tendrils of awareness spreading far and digging deep in search of his next quarry. It didn't take him long to zero in on the isolated, powerful, and unmistakable source coming from far, far below.

* * *

"Sir!"

The Rocket Shadow commander turned to the man seated at a computer nearby, eager to hear the news he dreaded.

"We've got seismic readings coming from area designate Neo-Hoenn. Massive ones," the soldier confirmed.

"Depth?" the commander asked.

"Three hundred and eighty-three meters," came the reply.

"Magnitude?" he asked another technician.

"Four point nine on the Richter scale," was the answer. "But it's steadily rising."

"Same with the depth," added the first soldier. "This thing's coming topside."

The commander grit his teeth in thought. First the ocean, then this. That rogue 'last hope' was making another move, and it was gonna cause some big waves, again. He missed the days when the network was about putting the right pieces in place, making sure things went to plan, cleaning up the messes the others left behind.

Reduced to a glorified personal news station. There were better ways to use these men, these skills, these assets.

"Sir?" questioned one of the soldiers under his command. The leader snapped out of his reverie to notice the room at large gazing at him.

"One-fifty degrees to port," he shouted without hesitation. "Last time this thing woke up, every coastline on the continent felt it. We're bugging out while we still can."

He turned back to a pair of technicians behind him, pointing hard at them to make himself perfectly clear. "Boost those arrays with whatever power you can find that isn't being used. We may be getting out of the blast radius, but we're still doing our job, dammit."

"Sir!" the men replied with conviction.

The submersible ship banked hard into the waves, steering away from the island beyond sight over the horizon. It's engines kicked on with a loud rumble as it plowed through the surf, putting as much distance between itself and the land as it could.

* * *

It started as a minuscule tremor, imperceptible to all but the most sensitive of detection devices. But the ripples grew in severity and rate swiftly. Pebbles began to dance across the ground. Lakes appeared to boil. Trees swayed without the help of the wind.

Awakened from an all too short slumber, the dozing behemoth below strove for the surface, already enraged by the foreign presence on its land. It had taken a lot of work and energy to produce this new home for itself. It was in no mood to have that paradise disturbed so soon.

As it bored through the rock and earth before itself, the landscape changed even more drastically. A mountain began to sprout above it, punching up into the sky, as the island itself fractured into valleys and canyons, torn apart as more rock and soil were gathered into the growing monument to the legend's power.

Seething with the heat of rage, the rocks around the beast began to glow, radiating with energy as it rose faster and faster. As the pressure eased and it felt the surface just above, the beast gave in to its anger and burst forth. The peak of the mountain exploded, liquid rock cascading across the island as Groudon bellowed into the darkening sky, the small new landmass quivering to its foundation from the reverberating sound.

Perched far from the newly arisen volcano that dominated the horizon before him, Mewtwo stared wide-eyed at the island that had been so different only moments ago. He felt an unfamiliar sensation down his back, like a piece of ice dropped along his spine. This was more than he'd anticipated.

Even at this distance, the intensity of those tiny yellow eyes could be felt. Mewtwo knew he was being watched, despite the fact that he could not yet even see his opponent. Perhaps in his eagerness to do the deed, he'd overlooked a competent strategy for such a threat. He wasn't entirely sure what to do now.

Groudon gave him no time to decide. With another bellowing roar, the pinnacle of rock Mewtwo stood atop suddenly shuddered, beginning to topple over. Mewtwo abandoned the spire, holding himself aloft in the air as the ground he didn't need fell out from under him...only to rise again as a quintet of towers, spearing upwards past him on all sides.

He gazed up at the sudden outcrops all about him as they grew. Then, they began to converge, slipping towards each other as gravity dragged them down.

Soaring for one of the gaps between two of the towers, Mewtwo squeezed through like a shot, coming face to face with a rock wall rising before himself. He flew to one side, attempting to either dart around or over it, whichever came first. But the rock seemed to go on forever.

It then began to 'fire' at him, branches of rock launching out of the otherwise smooth surface beside him, attempting to swat him out of the air. This was going to be a challenge. At least with water, he could move through it with ease.

With a hum, Mewtwo adapted the great white wings he had technically stolen and tried his best to outpace what should have been a slow, lethargic obstacle. In response, the newborn wall shattered explosively, seemingly of its own volition. The rocky debris and shrapnel filled the air, forcing Mewtwo to dodge and weave around the falling pieces until he remembered his bubble shield.

Calling it into existence, the rocks were dispersed, but still fell in great numbers, forcing him down, towards the ground. A ground which eagerly reached for him, growing to embrace him in its dark, close confines.

Channeling his energy into his hands, he hurled a blast of energy at the rock face beside himself. It detonated, the force of the blast ricocheting him off into the empty air away from his enemy's weapons. He poured the rest of his energy and focus into gaining altitude and distance, two things he'd need when fighting the land itself.

He glanced at the now crumbling obstacle course that had tried to stop him as he darted out of its range. Slowing to a near stop, he turned to again reassess the problem he now faced. He paused just in time to watch the bright, yellow beam of energy sail towards him, tracing a straight line from himself to the top of the smoldering volcano so far away.

Caught unawares, the attack hit Mewtwo full on, blasting him out of the sky. He fell back towards the sea below, a new island already arising beneath him as it stretched and grew, eager to capture him. Mewtwo struggled to focus, trying to regain his composure and halt his descent before it was too late. He gazed at the dark fissures that awaited him, jagged lines scattered across the land by the harsh forces at work below. And that gave him an idea.

Squeezing his eyes shut, he focused hard on flying. Gradually he slowed to a stop, opening his eyes just in time to see the new island drawing within reach below him. He took off once more at high speed, but this time towards the island of Hoenn.

Expectedly, the shore of the island rose to meet him, a new cliff firing into the air in an attempt to reach his altitude. Mewtwo flew just out of its reach, leading it higher and higher into the sky, then darted off laterally. The rock and soil beneath him followed, a bridge of stone forming behind him as the land attempted to pluck him from the air.

He followed the island's coastline in this fashion at a breakneck pace. As he did so, he observed the island's interior, steadily sinking into the ground as its main mass was redirected into the attack. Before long, the once towering volcano at the island's center was a brilliant crater far below his current altitude. But Mewtwo continued his flight.

He stuck to the island's coast as closely as he could, the island ever trying to keep up as his skin began to shift to a dark blue hue. Gossamer wings sprouting from his back, Mewtwo completed his circuit of the landmass and observed its new form as he shot off into the air far too fast for the rock below him to keep up.

The island had been redesigned into a massive crater, a bowl with high walls, but a floor sunk far down into the ground. And it was this floor that Mewtwo now darted towards, the burning circle of molten rock at its center his target.

As expected, the island continued its attempts to squash him, the walls he had helped make curling in on themselves to follow him down. He erected his bubble shield once more and kept his now grass-green fists before him, focused on the legendary beast directly below him.

Groudon roared his challenge at the intruder as Mewtwo merely plummeted downwards. He was going to fly straight down this beast's throat, and he was bringing backup.

The crumbling island soaring down with him, the fracturing walls offered no resistance to the furious sea that Mewtwo had summoned after himself. The torrents of water rushed into the vacuum well below sea level.

Groudon ceased its bellowing just long enough for Mewtwo to slam into its head, followed immediately by the ocean itself. Eradicating the island in a massive burst of air like a ruptured bubble, the last breath of the shattered landmass as the sea descended upon it threw boulders and sea foam alike high into the air. The tumultuous waves marked the last sight of the region of Hoenn.

Far below, in the endless darkness of the deep ocean, Mewtwo held his quarry, knocked senseless, out of its element and far from where it was meant to be. He wanted nothing more than to let the poor creature resume its slumber, but knew better than that. He had come here for a very specific reason, and that reason needed to be fulfilled.

Another burst of air raced for the surface as the space once occupied by the legendary Pokemon of the land was vacated, and Mewtwo was one step closer to achieving the one thing he wanted more than anything. Despite this, the victory brought him no joy whatsoever. He allowed himself time to drift in the cold, dark silence, reflecting on his own.

* * *

"I don't like it," Sabrina said darkly.

"What a shocker," Bill murmured, hint of a smirk on his face. She glared back at him. "Shall we have the whole argument over again, or skip straight to the end we already know?" he added.

She said nothing.

Bill sighed. Oak and Blaine watched closely from their seats at the table, brows heavy with worry and exhaustion. "We knew this could happen when we agreed to this plan..." Bill started.

" _Some_ of us knew," Sabrina corrected, still furious.

"We really should have seen it coming," Oak admitted sorrowfully. "Celebi isn't, and never was, _the_ time Pokemon. We were just so eager to be right and have a solution to this whole problem that we conveniently overlooked the facts." He slumped back in his chair. "Once again, we jumped in head first without stopping to really think what we were doing."

"Fine," Sabrina agreed, in a very disagreeable tone. "Then why Hoenn? If what you're saying is right, there's no reason for Mewtwo to be doing what he's doing now."

Bill gazed at the other men in the room, weighing his options carefully. There was silence in the dark room for a moment. Then, finally, he spoke. "Well, there is this legend..."  
"Oh my Pokegods," Sabrina groaned. "A legend?! Are you kidding me right now? We're wasting time and resources on one giant if?"

"It's called contingency," Bill grimaced, his voice rising against his will. "Being ready for anything. Anything," he repeated. "And where we're going, that encompasses a very broad range of possibilities. If there's a chance it'll help us, we're taking it."

"And if it all ends up being for naught?" Sabrina asked coldly. "You can have all this death and despair on your own head, William. I won't stand for it." She rose from her seat, strolling away from the table and those gathered around it.

"And go where?" Bill asked after her.

She said nothing, only leaving the room, door closed behind her.

Bill sat back in his chair and sighed. The room grew quiet and still again, lit only by the dim lights far overhead.

"Word came in from the Shadows," Oak said glumly. "Hoenn appears to have vanished again. Just a few small islands left now, all of them wiped bare." He glanced at the door. "Probably best we didn't mention that bit yet."

"She probably already knows," Bill admitted sadly. "Her gifts aren't mere parlor tricks, you know."

Oak nodded in agreement, then resolved himself to silence once more.

"Anything else from the Shadows?" Bill asked.

Oak shook his head.

Blaine smirked with a brief chuckle. The others looked at him. He gazed back sadly. "Anyone else miss the days when we were the ones who had to keep tabs on them, making sure they weren't up to no good?"

Alone in his cell, Cypress rocked side to side to a tune only he could hear. In his hands, a jury-rigged tablet computer glowed, lighting up the dark chamber. He hummed to himself as he gleefully thumbed the controls and gazed down at the display before himself.

"Hm hm hmmm, ho ho ho ho hee ho, ha ha!"

He laughed aloud. "Oh, what sweet, sweet irony. Cypress the Savior." He licked his lips and stared up at the ceiling. "How interesting the history books will be tomorrow. I'd better prepare a speech." He began to cackle once again, before turning his attention back to the work at hand.

* * *

Seated upon one of the many rocky outcrops protruding from the sea, Mewtwo gazed at the once more sunny day before himself. Reflecting back at him from the countless waves rippling across the endless ocean, the sunlight seemed almost cruel, mocking his situation and his despair. That such brightness and purity could exist in such a world seemed unfair and unbelievable. He wondered why such pain had been forced onto his shoulders.

Created against his will, all he'd ever wanted was his own life, a life to himself and devoid of the pain and hardships brought about by 'others'. Those who wanted to own him, to own his power, to own his favor. He wanted none of it. And yet here he was, running an errand for those very beings he sought so long to elude. Why had he agreed to it?

If he truly had no need for others, why agree to help? Why not let the world spiral away into darkness on its own, leaving him with the solitude he'd always sought? Was he afraid it would drag him down with it? Or was it the isolation he feared? Had he grown used to the idea of the world existing around him, and was he now afraid of losing that which he had grown accustomed to?

He shook his head. He held in his hands, in his heart, and sadly, on his back, enough power to fly away again. To take off in a random direction and never be seen again. Disappear from the grid and leave the world to its own devices. Sever his ties and focus on making his own life the best it could be. Forget the rest.

But that was just it. How could he forget? How could he ever stop caring? Especially with his sins literally a burden upon him at all times. Anywhere he went, he would carry those cruel things he had done with him. And no matter how hard he'd try to convince himself he didn't care about those he'd ended, he knew he'd never forget the pain, or the fear, they'd felt as he removed them from the world. Those were feelings he'd carry with him to his final day, and there was nothing he could do about that.

He climbed to his feet. Like a mantra, he repeated to himself the same thoughts he reflected on day after day. There was no going back. Only moving forward. As painful and difficult as it would be, it was what he had to do. All he had to do. All there was to do.

* * *

Bill wheeled himself across the grass, struggling over the uneven terrain with a determined look on his face. His chair wasn't built for such places, but he was not one to give up easily. He forced his way forward, under the beauty of the blue sky overhead as he fixed his gaze on his goal.

After a short, but laborious journey, he finally came to a rest.

"You know you shouldn't be out here," Sabrina said, seated in the shade of a large tree and gazing out at the natural landscape before her.

"No one should be," Bill answered.

"Be hard to make it back in time if any rogue mutations come this way," Sabrina reminded him.

"Well, while they're eating me, it'll give you time to get away," Bill quipped.

"Ha ha," Sabrina said evenly. "It's a tempting offer, though."

Bill allowed himself a small smile. "I mean every word of it."

Sabrina sighed. "Noble words for an ignoble man."

"It was a secret kept from every one," Bill said plainly. "Me, Cypress, and the Champion. That was the way things had to be. Technically, I still shouldn't have told any of you."

"Anything else I shouldn't know about?" she asked simply.

"Will it make a difference?" he replied, voice firm with honesty. "You've been against the entire plan from day one. Knowing more details won't make you hate it any less, and if anything, will bring you more pain."

"You do this to shield me from pain?" Sabrina asked, finally turning to look at the man.

"Of course," Bill said enthusiastically.

Her gaze hardened. "Then remember this: If you ignore pain too much, you eventually fail to recognize the damage is even happening. Like growing used to the heat of a stove on your hand. You might feel nothing, but the flesh is still scorched."

Bill held his tongue, looking away for a moment. "I see your point," he conceded. "But I wish you'd see mine. I see no one else offering up any other paths to take."

He began to turn in place, rotating to face the way he had come from. "And more than that, I wish you'd stop lashing out at me whenever something new arises. It's bad enough I've been forced to make the compromises I have, to see the fallout of my own potentially misguided decisions. But to be reprimanded for it by one of the few people I have left in this world? That's the worst part of it all."

He pushed himself away, rolling back across the bumpy ground towards their hidden bunker under the mountain. Silently, Sabrina watched him go, wanting to call out, but forcing herself to let him go. She had said enough for one day.

* * *

As Mewtwo soared over the remains of Hoenn slowly, he gazed at the water far below in silent tranquility. Maybe he could just rest here for a few days. Enjoy the solitude. Relish in the isolation. Try to take a few days to clear his head and prepare himself for the difficulties to come. It's not as though anyone would know if he were to do such a thing.

As he considered this, movement caught his eye. Snapping his head to the side, he was surprised to see a Wingull soaring nearby. He hadn't seen something so normal in so long, he was mesmerized by it.

He watched as it soared on unseen air currents, rarely flapping its wings as the creature let the wind do the work for it. It banked and turned, rose and fell in silence, as if totally unaware of those darker things going on in the world around it. This pitiable creature was ignorant to it all, and so, lived in a state of relative bliss, focused only on those immediate concerns that faced it and no more.

Mewtwo watched the tiny bird carve a great circle in the air, spiraling down to land on one of the larger rocks protruding from the sea. He came to a halt to watch as it perched upon a dark ledge, tucking its wings in and getting its footing against the breeze that would otherwise push it back over the water. It awkwardly began to waddle across the ledge, making for a crevice in the rock face nearby.

As it neared, a pair of small white shapes appeared before it. As Mewtwo watched, family was reunited, children greeting their mother as she set about feeding them some of her catch for the day. Even at this distance, their desperate chirps and cries could be heard, begging for food, and more importantly, affection.

Here, at the epicenter of destruction and misery, life and love continued to strive ahead. Even here, life could be sustained and celebrated. So long as there were those to care about and those to be cared for, life could be good. Mewtwo felt privileged to see such a thing. Perhaps there was hope after all. He just had to find a way to grasp it, and to share it with the rest.

The white-hot blast of energy threw Mewtwo far beneath the waves, a trail of steam and bubbles following him all the way to the rocky seabed that he was smashed against. He saw stars before him as he slammed into the stone without warning.

Shaking his head, he focused his energy and took off for the surface, readying his defenses already, shield popping into place around his body. He burst from the waves, prepared for a fight, but not for the shock he faced.

Physically slammed back by something too fast to track, he was thrown across the water. Like the projectile he was, he skimmed across the waves, energy shield bouncing across the water as he flew just feet above it.

Once more, he pulled himself to a stop through sheer will, and again he was set upon by a foe he could scarcely make out. This time pinned to the creature itself, he was carried through the air at an even greater velocity, losing his vision against the speed he found himself being forced to travel at. All went dark as the sound of the air rushing past him became his only clue to his surroundings.

Finally, he came to a rough, bone-shattering stop, embedded into a large rock protruding from the ocean. Stuck a few feet into the hard stone, the material above his head crumbled from the impact, falling away into the water below. He groggily raised his eyes to regard the great, serpentine, emerald dragon that bellowed at him, small yellow eyes burning with ferocious rage.

Mewtwo began to push himself into a standing position, but the dragon bellowed again and released a blinding blast of blue energy from its maw, enshrouding the entire outcrop in the intensely hot attack. The rest of the island burned away as Mewtwo attempted to withstand the assault. The attack lasted only a few moments, but it left him drained, and just as he began to lower his guard, the beast slapped its tail into him hard.

Mewtwo again felt himself soaring faster than he'd ever gone before and knew only air until he landed on warm, hard ground once more. Skidding across the bed rock he'd found, he finally went still, unwilling or unable to rise back to his feet. He lay there, silent and motionless.

With a roar and flash of green, the dragon threw itself high into the air, arrowed down, and bodily smashed itself into Mewtwo. The impact buckled the ground around them both, forming a crater as the rock immediately around the silent psychic vaporized into dust. The cloud didn't even have a moment to clear before the beast grasped Mewtwo in its claws and carried him back into the air.

Rayquaza took off across the vast plateau of exposed land, racing at top speed as it broke the sound barrier with ease. Extending its arm down, it dragged Mewtwo behind it, carving a line in the stone with the once legendary Pokemon's body. They raced for miles in this fashion, zigzagging this way and that. Finally, with a roar of apparent appeasement, the dragon threw its limp opponent away.

For the fourth time in half as many minutes, Mewtwo was flying through the air against his will, and again came to a destructive halt against a very hard surface. Slipping out of the crater dug into the wall by his launched body, his limp form collapsed onto the hard, uneven ground. He was down for the count. High above, Rayquaza roared in victory.

It was impossible to say how long he'd been out, but gradually, Mewtwo's consciousness returned. He was none too happy about it either, for the pain and agony that came with it were more than he was used to. He had no desire to open his eyes and discover what had become of himself, for it surely could not look good.

But he had to do it, for every reason one could imagine. He did open his eyes and he did hoist himself from the hard rock that he slept upon. His bones were not broken. Not yet anyway. He could stand, probably, with some effort. Squinting through one eye, he observed his surroundings first.

Broken rocks all around, nothing else to see but clear blue sky. And one angry, flying dragon.

Mewtwo swallowed back a pang of fear as he glimpsed the beast. Even though he never blinked, he may as well have. The creature covered the distance between them in the same amount of time. With another terrifying roar, Mewtwo was lifted off the ground by the dragon's clawed hands.

Limp within the monster's grasp, Mewtwo struggled to stay conscious as the creature screamed into his face. Much like a temperamental child, the dragon slammed the enemy in its claws against rock and ground repeatedly, slinging Mewtwo's beaten form like a much despised rag doll.

Mewtwo could only shut his eyes and wait for it to stop, and when it did, he struggled to open them again. The beast still glared at him, full of hate. Mewtwo unconsciously raised his arm before himself, begging for help or mercy against his own knowledge.

Rayquaza did not like that. It grasped the offending limb harshly and tore the cybernetic structure from its host. Mewtwo's eyes went wide with shock and pain as his left arm was thrown aside like an unwanted shard of scrap. The dragon slammed the near comatose body in its other hand to the ground, declaring itself done with this bother. Launching itself into the air, Mewtwo was left alone on the ground, soaking in his own blood as it gushed from where his arm had once been.

So this would be it, then? This was how the mighty Mewtwo would end his days? He wouldn't have, couldn't have seen this coming. He had let his guard down for but a moment, and that was all it would take. He was no more immortal than a mere Caterpie, it would seem. And with him, the hopes of those few left went as well. They had been foolish to entrust so much in one entity, one being. For as he saw now, all that was needed was for that one being to fail, and the rest of the world would fail with it.

For the first time in his life, Mewtwo truly felt like a failure. He had regretted some decisions, made some mistakes, but never doubted his power or will to rectify them. But now he knew better. He could be defeated if he allowed it to happen, through ignorance or apathy.

And, now he thought, he could survive if he allowed it to happen, through conviction and effort. He could win, if he demanded it. He may die trying, but he was dead already if he didn't. His instinct to dominate kicked in.

Eyes burning blue, Mewtwo lifted himself to his feet, back into the air, slowly rising from the ground where he lay. Feeling about for his foe, he detected the dragon's mind far above, and the beast reacted instantly.

Wheeling back around, it spotted the figure far below, back upright and staring it down. Unacceptable.

With a screeching roar, Rayquaza dive-bombed its enemy once more. But Mewtwo was ready for it this time, and reflexively, he nudged the creature's mind subtly. Directed to one side, the animal shot straight past Mewtwo, who remained unmoving, and drove itself into the rock and stone, piling atop itself as its supersonic body came to a sudden and sharp halt.

Wasting no time against his quick opponent, Mewtwo grasped the dragon's tail with his own powers, his original psychic strength. Directing it with his remaining arm, Mewtwo slung the beast around like it had him just moments ago. Whirling it over his head, smacking it against the ground, beating it against rocks and boulders, Mewtwo whipped the creature around like a toy without ever laying a finger upon it.

Only when it was broken and bloodied did Mewtwo relent, slinging the legend aside to drive it headfirst into a massive rock face nearby. He drifted over towards its still form as it twitched and groaned. The beast struggled to open its eyes, and when it did, it glowered at him menacingly.

Splattering itself with blood, the creature forced its mouth open and issued one last weak challenge. Mewtwo said nothing, merely manifesting a sphere of dark energy, which he wordlessly hurled down the beast's throat. With a dull, concussive blast, the creature's body jerked once, then it's eyes rolled over, going dark as it collapsed to the ground, utterly still.

Mewtwo gazed down at the once impressive monster before him with contempt, and just a touch of satisfaction. He had nearly forgotten that he had been a powerful and oppressive force himself long before Cypress had ever weighed him down with his supplementary abilities. Necessary as they might have been for the plan, Mewtwo had never truly needed the crutch. He was good enough as he was, and this proved it.

He was about twelve feet underground before he realized he might not be entirely right.

It took a few moments for the pain to register in his mind, but when it did, he again felt his body at its limits, worried that he was growing too low on energy to keep this up for much longer. With a grunt and an exertion of his psychic powers, Mewtwo flung the rocks that buried him away, once more rising up into the sunlight.

There, across from him, stood a strange figure, red and teal with black markings. Its four whip-like arms undulated in their own private breeze as its stark white eyes glared at Mewtwo.

 _At last,_ the newcomer intoned gravely. _A worthy challenge._

Mewtwo only glared at his foe. He could already tell that talking with this being would get him nowhere.

 _I've been waiting,_ the other continued. _Eager to see if anyone could penetrate this region's defenses and make their way in. And you more than succeeded at that._

He turned his spiked head to take in the defeated form of Rayquaza. _Most impressive._

 _Do you seek to challenge me for any real reason?_ Mewtwo asked.

 _To prove, and know, that I am the best,_ his challenger replied. _One never knows what one is capable of until one tries._

Mewtwo looked over the fallen dragon as well. _So I've come to understand,_ he said.

 _And if you can topple all three of these beasts with such relative ease, then to defeat you is to stand unchallenged across much of the world. I must know if I am worthy of such a position._

 _If you must,_ Mewtwo replied. _Then I suppose I can not talk you out of it._

 _Not a chance,_ came the answer.

They flew at each other in a flash, arcing past each other and releasing energy blasts as they spun to attack at the same time. Mewtwo's shield narrowly deflected the attack flying his way, while his own projectile caught his opponent in the shoulder, blasting off the creature's left arms and putting them technically on even ground in no time flat. Mewtwo couldn't help but smirk.

 _Not bad,_ the challenger conceded. His flesh then emitted a brilliant white glow that glistened with light. It projected from his shoulder, fading only once his body was done producing a new pair of arms for its owner. _Not bad at all._

Mewtwo threw himself into the air, frowning as his enemy pursued him. Mewtwo needed to gather his energy, recover from his most recent bout before he could engage this opportunistic boaster in an even fight. When he glanced back, the enemy had become blacker, now only had two arms, and fewer spikes atop its head. It rocketed after him, gaining on him in no time.

Mewtwo tried to evade his pursuer, but the fighter was too fast, and in no time flat, Mewtwo found his enemy before himself. Rather than evading, Mewtwo channeled his psychic energy into a powerful punch, trying to deliver as much force with one blow as he could. But his enemy easily slipped aside, the strike going wide.

The creature slapped Mewtwo aside, knocking him back towards the ground. Mewtwo didn't fall far, but was already growing exhausted, having spent too much time today locked in combat. Missing an arm wasn't helping much either. But once more, he had to try.

Spinning in place he grasped his opponent with the power of his mind and hurled him toward the ground. The enemy slammed into the rock with explosive force, and Mewtwo wasted no time unleashing a swift volley of energy attacks against the fallen foe. Mewtwo kept up the assault until he felt himself growing weary, then allowed the dust to clear.

There lay the still body of his opponent, battered into submission. Mewtwo smirked to himself at the easy win, but then the body began to glow. It disappeared into a cloud of sparkling particles and left nothing behind.

Confused, Mewtwo did not anticipate the attack as it struck him from behind, knocking him to the ground once more. He glared up at his surviving opponent, all three of them.

With a cohort identical in shape on each side, the fighter shook its head as it regarded Mewtwo. _You should be more open-minded as to what your opponent is capable of,_ it goaded. _It wouldn't have been as interesting if you fell to such a simple ploy._

 _Then why not resort to merely using your power to win, rather than cheap tricks?_ Mewtwo demanded, rising to his feet. _Surely that would be the mark of a real champion fighter._

 _The cunning warrior uses all that is available to him,_ the challenger quoted. _If you've got it, use it. And I suggest you start using it if you hope to live this day._

Mewtwo said nothing in reply. This fight should have been quick and easy, but he was exhausted, physically and emotionally. He felt the well of his spirit running dry. He was running low on options, as well. He stood there, contemplating what he had left to use.

 _Nothing?_ his opponent eventually asked. _Because that's what I'm seeing from you now. And here I thought you'd be a challenge worthy of your legendary feats. Oh well._

Mewtwo barely had time to muster his defenses as the attack came, the two duplicates barreling into him as he struggled to hold them at bay. All three of them unleashed waves of psychic attacks upon his defenses, beating him down and causing him to bend at the knee as he struggled to keep himself standing.

In no time at all, the attacker deigned to allow its cohorts do the fighting. That was all it took to keep Mewtwo subdued and weakening. It folded its tendril-like arms into an intricate pattern of rest as it gazed serenely at the assault happening just below.

 _Such a disappointment,_ it reflected. _I suppose there really are none out there who can challenge me in equal combat._

Below, Mewtwo gave the fight his all. Engaged in an elegant dance with the dual fighters, he unleashed scant psychic blasts at them, focusing more on keeping their whipping tendrils and energy attacks at bay. Routinely, he blasted them apart, sending parts of their bodies scattering across the rubble around them, but always they simply rebuilt themselves. He was getting nowhere, and wasting all of his reserves on the journey there.

Desperately, he reached out with his mind once more, grasped one of the fighters with his thoughts and hurled it into the other. As they were entangled, he lent them his own energy shield, enclosing them within the sphere of energy. Then, he shrank it, focused it down smaller and smaller, watching as their bodies tried desperately to adapt to the ever-shrinking prison they found themselves within. Mewtwo smirked to himself as the orb began to vanish, too small to see any longer.

He came face-to-face with the rocks around him once more, the real opponent perched upon his back after diving into him with a high-speed kick. _Pathetic,_ it intoned. _I tire of this._

Curling its tentacles before itself, it manifested a multi-colored ball of energy at the end of their tips, then slammed it against Mewtwo's back. The orb detonated in a dark red flash, disintegrating rock, heating up the air, and causing the ground beneath them to cave it on itself. Within moments, yet another new crater dominated the landscape, opening up the sky to the underground cavern below.

As he lay upon the floor deep underground, Mewtwo struggled to open his eyes. He felt everything fading, all that he had left draining away. Allowing his head to fall back onto the stone, he gazed at the upside-down world around him. He took in the cavern and its caves leading off in multiple directions and the dark stone walls, only somewhat illuminated by the sun overhead.

But then a glimmer of light caught his eye. Nearby, a cluster of amethyst crystals sprouted, glinting purple and vibrant in the sunlight. Slightly larger than most Poke-eggs, Mewtwo thought it a fitting and pleasant last sight.

Deoxys descended into the hole it had created, resting its pointed feet upon the motionless torso of the beaten Mewtwo. With an expression empty of thought or feeling, it looked over its fallen opponent. It had won. It had only to decide what to do now that it was victorious.

Suddenly, Mewtwo's remaining hand grasped his enemy's leg, gripping hard. Deoxy's expression remained unchanged, even as Mewtwo's head snapped forward, eyes blazing an intense yellow as he fixed his gaze on his opponent.

 _And here I thought you done,_ Deoxys admitted, a tone of amusement in its voice.

Mewtwo only sat up in reply, never taking his gaze off of his target. Deoxys faltered minutely, trying to step back slightly, but unable to escape from Mewtwo's grasp. The legendary psychic continued to rise to his feet, body now radiating the same golden light as his eyes. He released his hold on Deoxys and the attacker backed off.

 _Very well,_ it continued. _If you wish to continue the fight, then let's._

Mewtwo did or said nothing.

Whipping its tendrils about, Deoxys lashed out at its opponent, but Mewtwo blocked the attack by unseen means. As Deoxys watched, eyes wide with fear, its enemy manifested a new left arm, wires and panels growing from the Pokemon's back to reconstruct a new arm for himself. And it didn't stop there.

The wires continued to grow and multiply, wrapping their way around Deoxy's own limbs and digging into its flesh. They scaled up its arms, towards its body, Deoxys struggling to pull itself free desperately.

Finally, short on options, it severed its own arms, leaping away as it abandoned them and swiftly growing new ones. But still the wires came, screaming through the air, impossibly long as they arced toward the virus Pokemon.

Taking to the air, Deoxys tried to elude them, but they spiraled after it, following its every move and evasion. Desperately, it manifested new copies of itself as decoys, a veritable fleet of them appearing in a burst of rippling lights across the sky. They soared every which way in confusing and distracting patterns, but the wires pursued every one of them.

Standing firm in his place on the ground, Mewtwo bristled with technological tendrils that filled the air around him, snatching up imitators and devouring them as they disintegrated into more of the glistening white dust. He decimated them without effort, tearing them all down and taking them all out until only one remained.

Surrounded on all sides, the cords descended on the true Deoxys, latching on to every surface of its body. No matter how it tried to wrench itself free, slip out of their grasp, even rebuild itself, the wires worked faster than it could. Slowly, but surely, it was being torn apart.

It wondered where this hidden well of power had sprung from. It wondered why it hadn't been able to anticipate such a reaction. Every other opponent it had faced, it had adapted to, emulated, overtaken, and ultimately, destroyed. But this one appeared unstoppable, inexhaustible, irreplaceable.

Deoxys knew now what death meant, that it could touch even one such as itself. There was no escape from this, no next time or tomorrow. And it had brought it on itself. Thwarted by an ego too big to check, it was only in its final moments that it could even begin to understand the concept of humility. And so, it was sorry. It would never know what for, only that it felt consumed by the regret weighing upon its vast mind.

The wires pulled their target apart cell by cell until they had consumed all that had ever existed of the strange Pokemon from beyond. And when it was done, they returned to their owner, reforming into a new left arm for him as he stood unchanged and unmoving upon the broken ground all about him.

Turning his glowing gaze skywards, Mewtwo lifted up into the air, slowly ascending towards the bright blue overhead. Sporadic bursts of energy flickered across his body, but he paid them no mind, keeping his eyes locked on something overhead that only he could see. Raising his hands upwards, he grabbed onto the air over his head and began to pull, hard.

* * *

"Someone give me some answers," the Shadow commander shouted, rushing from monitor to monitor as all of his displays went crazy. "I mean now!"

"Target M2 came into contact with XE-386," one of his soldiers started, barely believing what he was reporting as he said it. "And it appears the XE was assimilated."

"I thought 386 wasn't one of our targets," the commander replied angrily.

"It wasn't," the soldier answered.

The commander appeared lost for words. He scanned the room, trying to figure out who could give him the answers he needed. "If this wasn't the plan, then why is it happening? I want to know what in the hell this thing's doing now! Search everything we can pick up! If anything's occurring on this planet as a result of this, I want to know about it!"

His men reacted instantly, hurrying to calibrate and direct their instruments, trying to get him the information he demanded. He glared at the main screen, idling on its normal settings for now as he tried to figure it out himself. There had to be an obvious answer. All he needed was a clue.

"No seismic activity out of the normal," came one of the replies.

"Weather patterns seem nominal," answered another.

"The sea's quiet as ever," said a third.

This didn't make any sense. They had the weather trio and then some, and that Pokemon was putting out more psychic energy than he'd ever thought possible. What was he using it for?

"Uh, sir?"

The call was quiet, hesitant, unsure, but it sent a chill down the commander's spine nonetheless. He wasted no time in giving the woman who'd uttered it his full attention. "What is it, Ayuki?" he asked. "And where on earth is it happening?" he added, recalling the silent readings across the board.

"That's just it, sir," she said. "It's not on earth."

The commander narrowed his eyes, confused. "What's going on, Ayuki?" he asked again, quieter.

"It's the Millennium Comet, sir," she said, fear in her wide, blue eyes. "It's been detected reentering the solar system by our observers back home."

"Isn't that what comets do?" he replied, somewhat confused.

"Yes," she answered, "But it's nine hundred and seven years ahead of schedule, and heading straight for us. Fast."

It took a few moments for this to sink in. The bridge was silent, even the equipment seeming to go quiet in the gravity of the moment. Then, the commander reacted, vehemently.

"I want you hailing every contact we've still got! The word is get to shelter and get there now! I don't know what that freak is up to, but I'm not taking any chances here. We're digging in hard and deep in case this goes south fast."

"Sir," Ayuki continued softly. "Something that big and that fast won't-"

His hard eyes silenced her. She turned back to her station and began issuing the message to those contacts she had access to, eager to avoid the captain's gaze.

He focused again on his main screen, now flashing red with alert warnings as he cursed fate's cruelty. As if the world hadn't gone through enough already.

* * *

Hurtling through space, the massive chunk of rock and ice made an unusually straight path for the Earth, venting cold gas into the vacuum behind it. Yanked from far beyond the reaches of the solar system, the comet had never moved with such speed and conviction before and was steadily growing faster. Within minutes, Saturn and Jupiter were behind it, Earth not far away.

Upon said planet, Mewtwo continued his tug of war with the object so distant from himself. Unconsciously, his frustration manifested all about him, dark clouds gathering, bringing with them the harsh winds of a storm as the ground far below him began to quake. The sea grew angry for the third time in fewer days, white foam spitting into the air as towering waves slammed into one another. And through it all, Mewtwo remained singularly focused on his goal.

He pulled the comet closer and closer, the object already appearing as a bright pinprick of light on the darkening horizon. Resolutely, he showed no reaction as it grew in size and brightness, its tail gradually becoming visible stretching out for miles behind it. While all those lifeforms conscious enough to sense the coming entity scurried for whatever cover they could find, Mewtwo remained, silent and still.

The comet flew past Mars, overtook the moon, and soared for the Earth. It arced across the sky, then slammed against the atmosphere, hot friction mixing with the frigid body of the comet and causing it to shatter, explosively. The southern continents were irradiated in moments, the heat of the blast mostly directed out back into space while the fragments of the massive rock scattered, soaring about the earth in countless descending orbits.

As many such shards rained down overhead, burning as they fell, Mewtwo finally lowered his arms and turned, gazing into the cavernous crater opened during his fight with Deoxys. There, the small bunch of purple crystals once hidden deep underground was beginning to glow. He watched, unaffected, as the glow grew brighter and brighter.

Finally, a polyp of energy bulged out of them and rose into the air, manifesting into a blue-white blob that gradually accumulated shape and definition. It uncurled itself into a little white body, with a star-shaped head and tiny yellow wings. Opening its small black eyes with an adorable yawn, it took in its dark surroundings and cautiously queried, "Chi?"

In a flash of golden light, Mewtwo's metallic hand was around the tiny creature's neck, squeezing tight. Eyes going wide, the creature struggled to free itself, but it may as well have been held by a statue.

Realizing physical effort would get it nowhere, the little legend focused its powers and got mad. Throwing psychic energy and projectile attacks from its tiny body, it unleashed a barrage of power on Mewtwo, the larger Pokemon disappearing amidst the smoke emitted from the attacks.

The little animal broke free and backed away, but Mewtwo strolled towards it, making no move to attack or charge. His prey continued to back away, focusing its psychic powers on forcing Mewtwo to halt his assault, but he just kept walking forward, glowing eyes betraying nothing.

Taking to the air, the small beast gathered power into a small white ball of light, and hurled it at Mewtwo. The tiny star struck Mewtwo full in the chest, blasting through him like a small supernova. But he just kept walking forward, energy filling in the cavity where his chest had been until there was no longer even the hint of a mark.

Eyes wide with fear, the helpless victim could only back away as Mewtwo purposefully marched on. With a cry of terror, the small creature flew off, attempting to escape, but it was less than a moment before it was snagged, again within the grasp of Mewtwo's metal hand, and being slung back into the rock of the cavern around them.

Struggling and whimpering for freedom, the little legend could do nothing else as Mewtwo slowly strode over to join it. Gazing down at it, he grasped it in both hands and focused intently on the little creature. It shrieked with pain and horror as it began to burn, flames of an unknown energy tracing their way from Mewtwo's fingers and up its body. They consumed it wholly, yet slowly, the Pokemon's cries going on for what seemed like forever.

As the strange fire eclipsed its head, the shriek suddenly went silent, and soon all that remained of the once legendary creature were the three blue ribbons that adorned its head, held tightly in Mewtwo's artificial palm before they, too, disappeared.

Amidst the golden flames enshrouding his strangely distorted body, sparks of blue penetrated through, tracing distinct marks across his forehead and cheeks. Burning black against the light of his energy emissions, Mewtwo spread his arms, directing the fire outwards. Stretching up into the sky, the tendrils of energy branched out and spread further, a great mass of heat and light that formed a strange pattern against the dark sky, streaked already with lines of smoke and flame. The image towered over the devastated and desolate landscape for a moment, then vanished, taking Mewtwo with it and leaving only a few flickering 'cinders' in the air before they burned out as well.


	11. Pokegeddon Phase III: The Pokepocalypse

Pokegeddon Phase III

Pokepocalypse

 _A continuation of the alternate-reality retelling of the Pokemon world. Based on The Pokepurge, by James Griffith._

 _By Chris Cook_

The seas were rough, the ship rocking back and forth violently in the turbulence. Aboard the massive military craft, figures in dark uniforms rushed about, frantically preparing the vessel for the oncoming storm. A low warning siren sounded, keeping the men on task as the crashing waves slammed into the metal hull of the ship.

Deep inside the ship's confines, the war room was painted in crimson light, the assembled technicians adorned with life preservers and strapped into the seats at their stations. The commander gripped his table in both hands, gritting his teeth as he glared down at the flickering screen below him. His dismissed coffee mug slid back and forth across the table as the ship pitched about.

Raising his gaze to regard the soldiers working to fulfill their duties, he growled out, "Would someone like to illuminate this situation for me?"

The young woman seated before him clutched her seat, nervously pushing her glasses up on her nose as she stammered. "Target M2 is just...gone, sir!"

"Is this the Millennium Comet we're feeling, then?" he asked, knowing the answer but hoping desperately in the back of his mind that he might be wrong.

"No, sir!" the young woman said with a scream, her seat jostling sharply beneath her as the ship slammed into the sea again. "We wouldn't be here to feel it if it were."

The captain's mug flew off the table, shattering on the floor unnoticed. He struggled to keep his footing as the floor dropped out from under him. "Then what are we feeling?" he shouted.

Another technician, white-knuckled hands grasping his console hard as he stared at his blue screen, spoke up as his eyes narrowed. "We're getting strange readings, sir!" he shouted out.

The ship rolled wildly to one side, the commander holding on tight as gravity threatened to pull him from his station. They slammed back down and he composed himself. "You don't say," he muttered darkly.

Ignoring the commander's malice, the tech looked closer at his screen. "If I had to guess," the man said, turning to glare back at his superior. "I'd say space itself was being distorted around us."

The room was quiet, only the roar of the ocean beyond filling the room as the ship plowed on. The commander gazed ahead, staring at the wall before him as he considered the information. "Damn," he muttered. Overhead, the dark storm raged on, hard winds lashing at the sea, whipping it into foam as lightning scattered across the sky, a spider's web of plasma.

The ship crested an immense wave, tipping forward to slide down the growing slope, white streaks racing away from its wake as it sliced through the water. Aboard the deck, a few intrepid workers held tight to the railings, life preservers flapping in the wind and safety lines clamped into place as they watched the wrathful waters around them. Beyond, a dark line marked the distant shores of Hoenn. But as they watched, those shores began to change.

Flickering like an old video tape, the land blinked in and out of existence, changing shape and color as mountains popped from place to place. The shoreline grew and shrank, advanced and retreated, but inorganically, in rapid flashes rather than roiling waves. Chunks of land even began to appear in the air, hovering serenely for a moment before tumbling back to the ground, only to disappear again before they could hit.

The sea around them began to change as well. Waves would bulge up out of nowhere, islands jutting out of the storm unexpectedly. The crew watched in horror as portions of the ocean would just disappear, opening up into vast whirlpools, the sea rushing to fill them in as soon as they developed. Those assembled on deck exchanged looks, fear bulging their eyes wide. The ship drove on, devoted to its mission, despite the cost it was likely to pay for it.

As they continued on, one such bulge burst into existence beneath them, hurling them up as the water rose around them. Eyes shut tight and hands throbbing with the strain of holding on, few were aware enough to notice the gaping chasm far below them. The ship plummeted down, even lifting above the water beneath it for a few tense moments as it dove deep below sea level, arrowing into the watery cave with a towering splash.

* * *

The sky flashed a million different colors in all directions. There was no up or down, just kaleidoscopic patterns of light and dark all around. It was a maddening, unreal, and indiscernible realm. And despite this, Mewtwo barreled on, flying through this impossible world as his eyes burned yellow.

Suddenly, the dragon was there, crimson eyes fixed on the legendary Pokemon as its ivory-tusked maw gaped open in a ferocious roar. An orb of cerulean light grew before its mouth, then fired off in a burst of energy. Mewtwo blinked out of the path of the blast, the blue ball disappearing into the nothing beyond him as he sped up, making for his target unimpeded.

He smashed through one of the many dancing lights before him, shattering it into a thousand pieces as he flew down a tunnel of boiling light. Racing through the corridor of energy, he soared with precision, making minute adjustments without a moment's thought and focusing on a target beyond visible range.

Palkia spun, wings spreading wide as it soared away from its opponent through the aether. It ripped a hole in the air and disappeared into the darkness, Mewtwo right on its heels. Manifesting dark orbs of energy around himself, Mewtwo launched the projectiles after the dragon. Palkia corkscrewed through the black void, the shadowy bolts racing past it as it smashed through another reality.

Mewtwo followed along, splashing into a realm as dense as water but with a violet glow emanating from all directions. Carving a tunnel through the 'air' as he went, the realm shuddered and rocked as the path he carved collapsed behind him, the thick medium of this reality pulling in upon itself as he passed. A long, purple horn grew from Mewtwo's forehead, spinning rapidly as he arrowed through the realm like a missile, leaving a trail of thunder and air behind him.

He shattered through another plane of reality and tumbled to a stop. He turned one way and saw a million copies of himself looking back, disappearing into the distance. Spinning in place, he came upon the same view behind himself. Every which way he looked, it was a hallway of mirrors going on forever.

Pulling his arms in close, he focused his energy, sparks leaping off his body as he trembled with effort. He unleashed a psychic shockwave in all directions, the mirrors that hung about him exploding into a shower of glistening shrapnel all about him. And again, Palkia was waiting for him.

Suddenly there before him, the beast grasped Mewtwo in its claws and took off through the realms. Mewtwo was slammed through rock, fire, ice, iron, and a hundred other materials that had no name or analog in his home universe. The sky flashed every color, suns blinking in and out of existence in a strobing display of brilliance.

The dragon pinned Mewtwo to a diamond wall and reared back, giving off a primal scream before smashing its head into his chest, shattering the crystal into fragments and launching them both into a world without rules. Mewtwo felt reality tugging and pressing at his body, stretching his limbs out far and pulling on the inside of his skull, threatening to cave it in under an immense weight and pressure. Palkia was unaffected by this strange world, and merely roared again, unleashing another blast of azure plasma into its foe's rapidly distorting face. The dragon cried out with fury and threw its legendary opponent away with disdain.

With a swipe of its claws, the space in and around Mewtwo ripped apart, tearing him asunder. Limbs were ripped from his body as he flew into a dozen pieces. The shattered remnants of the Pokemon were sucked into a dark black hole, which collapsed in on itself and disappeared with a dull pop.

Drifting through the infinite black, a realm of silence and emptiness, Mewtwo's yellow eyes flashed back into existence, the three blue streaks upon his face also emitting a light glow in the dark. The mark upon his right cheek flared up, burning away in a shower of azure embers.

Palkia returned to its home realm, gently settling onto the crystalline floor of its lair as it exhaled shortly. The long, scarlet form careened into it from behind, carving a massive gash in the floor as it felt itself pinned down. Raising its head to shriek at the intruder, a massive, three-clawed hand mashed into its face pressing it into the ground. Palkia twitched and flexed, yellow energy flashing around it as it attempted to shift realities again.

But it went nowhere. Focus though it might, it found itself unable to escape. It gave out a panicked scream as it thrashed on the ground. Its powers had been nullified somehow. Whipping around, its tail slammed into Mewtwo, knocking him aside as it took off.

Mewtwo's mouth distended immediately, bright beam of energy exploding out of his maw and catching the fleeing dragon in the back, hard. Palkia shrieked as it was driven back down into the floor.

In a blur of jolting red scales, Mewtwo arced through the air, slamming into the dragon from the side as it struggled to its feet. Palkia flew into a wall, rebounding off and into the claws of its foe as Mewtwo lifted his opponent into the air, smashing it onto the ground again and again before tossing it into the air. Unleashing a gout of blue flame from his mouth, the heat and force were too much for Palkia. The dragon never even felt the high-speed collision as Mewtwo tackled him back into the floor, a crystalline crater erupting below them from the force of the impact.

Perched upon the dragon, Mewtwo's yellow eyes stared down at it dispassionately as the long, crimson tail absorbed itself back into his body. Grabbing onto the dragon's skull roughly, Mewtwo focused on the task at hand.

* * *

Deep underground, the weak light of the moon struggled through the skylight overhead to illuminate an abandoned war room. The chamber was still and quiet, even the familiar hum of the electric system circulating the air gone silent. Only the light tap of frantic footsteps gave any hint of life within.

Her shoes clicking across the tile of the floor, Sabrina paced back and forth before a bank of dark monitors. Her eyes were focused on the ground as she moved across the room again and again, hands wringing nervously.

Ever-present and wordless, Bill sat in his wheelchair nearby, sadly watching as she repeated the loop once more. He made no effort to speak or move as he observed her.

"I don't like it," she snapped.

"I know," he said.

"This isn't right," she replied.

"I know," he repeated.

"Why haven't we heard anything?" she demanded.

"I don't know," he said with a light smirk.

Sabrina whirled on him, eyes flashing in the dimness. "This is no laughing matter!" she roared. Gesturing to the computers behind her, she shouted. "As far as we can tell, he got the Wish Pokemon! What more could he possibly need?"

"I don't know," Bill said darkly.

"We never should've done any of this," Sabrina said, turning her back on her companion.

"We didn't have a choice-"

"There's always a choice," Sabrina interrupted. "We took a risk, we trusted Cypress, and now everything we've ever known is in danger."

Bill straightened up. "Everything we knew already was-"

"We have handed that maniac indescribable power," she slammed her hands down on the counter, glaring at Bill as she did so. "We have to find out what he's planning and do everything in our power to stop it. Now."

* * *

Elsewhere, deep within the Shadow Network's most secure and secret of facilities, the usual practice of remaining dark, silent, observant, and unnoticed had been thrown out the window. Every light was on, every door was open, and every corridor packed, all available members of the Network on-hand to play a part in the coming operation. What had once been a quiet, clandestine base was now echoing with shouts and commands, the whirring of generators and the growl of heavy machinery. Rocket employees dashed along the catwalks that criss-crossed the facility and held tight to the rails as portions of the building that had never moved before started to, lumbering about lethargically to slide into new positions.

High above it all, in the rafters of the structure, a weary man squinted down at the chaos scrambling beneath his feet as he leaned over the railing. His eyes shone from the bright light far below as the remaining stub of a long-finished cigar worked back and forth on the corner of his lips. The clanging of footsteps and the slight shudder under his arms told him he had company, and he straightened up with a long sigh.

"I don't know why I'm surprised," came the icy, female voice as she drew near. "But you really will stoop to any level that accommodates you, won't you?"

Giovanni turned to the young woman, flashing her a smile. His hairline had receded considerably in the last year, and he looked sickly, a lifetime of lavish living catching up to him. With a raspy cough, he replied. "No one's desecrating a graveyard to find out what's going on underneath it. What better place to hide your biggest secret?"

Misty glared at him, blue eyes dark and hard. The tribulations of the last few years had worn on her as well, and her hair had lost its bounce, now draped around a somber face with a set jaw. Her ever-present clipboard was held tight, and her conservative, indigo uniform was well-kept, as straight and proper as she stood now.

Giovanni shrugged and turned away. "Hey, don't give me those cold eyes. It was your friend from Pewter City who helped us carve out the expansions, and on your precious Champion's orders, I might add. I was just doing what I was told."

He stalked away down the catwalk, Misty hurrying after to draw up to and walk beside him. "Doesn't mean I have to like it," she snapped. "Lavender Town is supposed to be a place of honor and remembrance-"

"Girl," Giovanni said, shooting her a look. He plucked the little brown nub from his mouth and whirled on her. "In case you haven't been paying attention, we're on the verge of there not being anything to remember or anyone left to do the remembering!"

He stuck the cigar back in his mouth and continued on, growling, "That's why this contingency was thought up in the first place."

"And you can deliver, on schedule and under budget?" Misty replied, jumping straight into business.

The boss smirked. "Better than anyone, though we might have to fudge a few numbers."

"It's not like we have a whole lot of resources to spare these days," Misty argued, as they began to descend a narrow, steep stairwell to another catwalk.

"Then I guess one of your precious shelters will have to go without for a day or two," he responded, gesturing carelessly.

"And that's an easy call for you to make, I'm sure," Misty said, squeezing past a worker rushing the other way.

Giovanni turned back to her, spreading his arms in a wide shrug as he continued walking backwards. "Fine. You tell your friends that we'll be happy to launch thirty-six hours behind schedule. I'm sure we can spare it."

Misty glowered at him. Beyond them both, the cavernous facility rang with the noise of construction and rumbled steadily. A battery of satellite dishes, each at least fifty feet across, lumbered up out of the floor and locked into position on the far side of the chamber one at a time. The hum and clatter of their arrival echoed across the chamber to where the two walked. Their arrays angled up at the ceiling overhead, silently awaiting their call to action.

The man in charge spun back around, resuming his march as Misty hurried after him once more. "Fine," she mumbled, scribbling on her clipboard. "I hate that you're as good as you are at this shit."

The man laughed loud and hard, quickly devolving into a wheezing fit of coughs. Misty smirked as he tried to compose himself. He reached into a pocket, produced a pill and slammed it into his mouth before continuing on, trademark smile momentarily forgotten. "Yeah, well," he started, "It certainly came in handy for you prim and proper types."

He strolled up to another railing and stood, gazing out into the brightly lit space. He straightened up, stood as proudly as he could as Misty joined him, doing her best to seem indifferent. Before them both, a massive vessel sat crouched, a sleek and gleaming bird huddled atop its nest. Perched on claw-like landing legs, the massive ship outclassed the S.S. Anne in size, each of its three engines large enough to house the Pewter City gym inside. It all tapered to a small point at the nose cone, where the dark windows of a command bridge could be seen.

"We'll be ready," Giovanni said, more to himself than to his companion, who glanced over at the suddenly tragic-looking man. "All we need now is him."

* * *

Racing out onto the deck of the ship, the Rocket Commander and his crew stared up at the dark sky, the wind ripping at their clothes and hair as they watched in awe. The clouds swirled with purpose and menace, a cyclone stretching up into the stratosphere high above as the wind lashed the rain by sideways. The vessel had finally come to a rest on a rocky island, high above the water below and lodged into place firmly. The lightning of the storm flashed a variety of colors, lashing out at the land and sea below angrily as the storm seemed to grow stronger and angrier. None of them dared to utter a word.

Before their eyes, the air itself seemed to split apart, a small line of light in the center of the cyclone. The strange luminescence and dancing patterns flashing beyond were completely alien to them, unlike anything they had ever seen. As they watched, the opening grew, ripping through the clouds viciously and allowing more of the ever-changing glow to shine through. The howling of the wind took on a somber, unearthly tone, and the air grew colder. Many aboard the boat hugged themselves tightly, shivering as the temperature started to drop. Their captain gripped the railing harder, grimacing up at the unnatural sight with smoldering anger. Things just kept looking worse with each passing moment.

* * *

A thousand worlds away, Mewtwo glared down at his hands, holding his fists tightly closed as his eyes continued to blaze a vibrant yellow. His fingers unfurled and clenched, unfurled and clenched as his new abilities started to fill his body with strange new sensations. His tail waved unbidden as he contemplated the ever-changing situation before himself.

With a wave of his hand, a portal appeared before him, taking him to a new place, an underground realm, cavern-like, with stalactites and stalagmites reaching for each other in the gloom. He paced across the ceiling, some distant, forgotten part of him reminiscing on the Cerulean Cave he had once called home. He gazed up at the glistening blue pool sparkling overhead, at his own golden eyes, reflecting back down at him in the rippling water.

Another portal opened behind him and he stepped back, dropping down onto the rim of a ledge and gazing down. Under a hot sunset sky, the crowds cheered and screamed, filling a massive stone stadium with their roars, ancient and steady. At the center of the pit, a pair of strange, monstrous beasts tore into each other, ripping and biting as they shrieked into each others' faces, a mix of anger and fear audible even at this great height. The people watching and shouting just below Mewtwo's perch never even noticed him standing there, watching, and similarly paid no mind as he stepped away, disappearing into the air.

This world was green, and quiet, and dark. Bubbles rose up out of the deep to race each other to the surface, some of them caressing him with their ghostly touch as they passed. It was comforting and distressing all at once. Away through the dark came muffled sounds, the low hum of electricity, the light ring of tapped glass, the unmistakable melody of distant speech. Mewtwo's fists clenched themselves once more.

The pearlescent orbs pushed their way out of his shoulders, shining bright in the gloom as they emitted flashes of light, golden energy pulsing through them. His intense glare fixing straight ahead once more, he pressed forward. Bending over, he opened a new portal and flew through, dashing through the realms once again as they blinked about him.

* * *

Just as the impossible maelstrom seemed to be reaching its peak intensity, the commander's eyes narrowed. Against the whirling shapes and colors there was suddenly one fixed point. A tiny dark dot, unmoving and unchanged by the energy around it. It steadily started to grow in size, his gaze of fear turning to one of concern as it approached.

Moving to the bow of the ship, he took a firm grip of the railing and stood close to one of his men, too busy staring slack-jawed at the sight overhead to notice his captain's arrival. The crew watched all together as the dot changed shape, eventually becoming a familiar silhouette, dark and imposing in the sky above them all.

The enormous portal spun shut behind the Pokemon as it held its position high above the ground, surveying all below it with its golden eyes. The sailors and technicians aboard the boat were unsure and silent, unwilling to do anything to affect the moment. Their hearts leapt into their throats, begging for rescue but prepared for doom.

Alone amongst them, the captain kept his composure, speaking clearly and calmly over the howling wind. "Somebody get on the horn to HQ," he said. "Tell them we've located Target M2."

The roar that split the air seemed to drown out all other sounds, the world going quiet as one rumbling note went on for what felt like a lifetime. The commander felt his own reactions slowing as he turned to look out across the sea. The railing seemed further away, drifting away from his reach, the world growing silent as the waves of the sea turned to molasses. His departing companion's second step seemed to take twice as long as the first, and he began to wonder if there would be a third. His eyes gradually lost momentum, slowly coming to a pause as the wind and rain stopped, hanging in the air motionless about them. The world dragged to a stop.

Mewtwo took note of the frozen storm overhead, the droplets dangling in the air around him, and the sudden, unreal silence of the world. Straining against the iron grip of the reality around him, he turned to look over his shoulder as best he could.

There, hovering in space was a magnificent blue beast, adorned in glistening diamond armor. Clawed feet perched on the air itself, its tiny red eyes were fixed upon him, glaring out from under the silvery horns of its brow. The sapphire gem on its chest flashed in the light and the dragon gave out another earth-shaking roar.

Mewtwo began to spin, raising an arm to prepare an attack, but felt the air grow thick, slowing his movements. The harder he pushed himself, and the more he fought, the harder it got to move and he soon found himself frozen in place. A vulnerable statue, motionless high above the ground, he could do nothing but watch as the beast rocketed forward, sharp-toothed maw agape.

Swinging its long head down, Dialga flew at its quarry and whipped its head up, batting Mewtwo out of the sky. Still frozen in place, it was his outstretched elbow that connected with the ground first, ripping up the rock and soil as he raced across the ground. Every particle of earth and fragmentary pebble he displaced hung where it was, coming to a stop like everything else and constructing him a long, brown corridor leading to his own personal impact crater.

Paralyzed and prone on his back, Mewtwo could scarcely acknowledge the towers of dust and dirt that stood frozen around him, a conical starburst in monument to him. Above, the dark blue streak flew across the motionless sky, pausing high overhead to form a bright blue ball of light before itself. Try as he might to move out of the way, the legendary Pokemon could only watch as the energy attack hurtled down toward him and exploded, filling the crater with electric plasma that took its time flowing over every surface. He felt it burn across his skin and stab at his nerves second after second.

Dialga bellowed again, a sphere of energy forming around it as it descended like a comet. Before its last attack could even finish fading into the air, it cannonballed down into the dirt, smashing into Mewtwo and driving his still, silent body deeper into the ground.

Planting its feet on his chest, the dragon kicked off, leaving his motionless form to slowly lift off the earth, propelled by the momentum of the move. Dialga rose back up into the sky, reared back, and unleashed a beam of bright blue light from its maw, directing it down into the center of the crater and letting the energy flow long and hard.

As the beam tapered and came to a halt, the dragon closed its mouth and went quiet, hanging in the air, alert and patient. As it floated there, the storm around it began to rage again, the raindrops slowly regaining their speed, the waves crashing once more, the dust from Mewtwo's initial impact finally drifting back towards the ground as the world sped up once more. Calmly, the dragon lowered itself back to the earth, resting at the lip of the crater it had made.

In a blur of white and violet, Mewtwo shot out of the hole, arrowing for his opponent at top speed. Arm drawn back and pulsing with psionic energy, Mewtwo fired his fist into the jaw of the dragon.

But Dialga blinked out of existence. The psychic's powerful brain had yet to process this fact when a quintet of dragons appeared around him, flashing sporadically as they flickered in and out of sight, gathering energy in their maws. The blasts of energy erupted simultaneously, the spinning burst slamming into Mewtwo and exploding.

Launched away and into the air, an indigo flash shot after him. The blur collided with him and blasted off into the distance. A streak of blue dashed across the land, covering the miles in moments and leaving Hoenn behind. Sparkling water rose up like a wall behind it as it sped across the ocean. Crossing the immense distance in seconds, the streak reached the shores of Sinnoh and exploded across the devastated land.

Pitching dirt and rock into the air behind it, Mewtwo barely had time to blink as the world rushed past him. A distant shadow on the horizon popped into a massive mountain that was suddenly below them. He glimpsed scattered spires of stone all about as they suddenly stopped. Mewtwo careened to the ground in a tumbling heap, as Dialga glowered down at him. The psychic rolled to a stop as the dragon disappeared. Mewtwo lay still and crumpled on the granite, drained and defeated. The ground shook as the rolling thunder of their journey rumbled across the land and the world went dark.

* * *

In the gloom of his quarters, Bill sat alone in the dark, rolling a pokeball back and forth across his desk. Chin resting on his palm, his eyes followed the sphere as it quietly tumbled atop the wooden surface. He sighed resolutely, and flicked his finger, pushing the ball over the edge of the desk and letting it fall to the floor with a muffled thud.

Leaning back in his chair, he looked around at the walls of his room. His eyes roamed the barren walls, adorned only by posters outlining the official procedures for various emergencies this bunker might be used for. None of them seemed to apply anymore, given the state of things. His eyes glassed over, the text blurring as he retreated into his thoughts.

Sabrina was right, and he knew it. Cypress had managed to somehow keep the one-and-only Mewtwo out of his head, and yet they had relied on him, given him an inch of freedom and a gram of power. It was all he'd needed to seize it all, it seemed, and now, they had to try and find a way to get it back from him. Bill dug the heels of his palms into his eyes, grunting with frustration. It seemed that even when they were as deep as they could get and could sink no further, something always pushed them down that extra bit.

Letting his hands drop, he glanced over at the angry red numbers across the room. The glaring 7:56 told him his wallowing was done, and he straightened himself up, putting his outfit in order and wheeling himself to the door.

The bunker's built-in conference room had grown dusty and disheveled over the weeks, tidying up far from anyone's minds these days. Professor Oak sat at the table, slumped down low in his seat, the bags under his bloodshot eyes disclosing his exhaustion. He stared enviously at Blaine, head planted firmly in the crook of an elbow as he got in a power nap on the table, oblivious to his old friend's stare.

Sabrina stood at the head of the table, needlessly ordering the files before her, desperate to give herself any task, anything to keep her mind occupied. These days her mind wandered far too easily, and what it found beyond the walls was enough to make her want to stay cloistered up inside forever. If there was anything left outside to fight for or care about, it was beyond her reach.

Bill silently rolled into the room, taking up a space at the far end of the table. He looked longingly at his friend as she worked, but she wouldn't look up from her task. He waited a moment, then settled back into his chair, letting himself relax. Gripping the wheels of his ride, he rocked forward, smacking the arms of his chair into the wood of the table.

Blaine jolted from his snooze, shaking his head and pushing himself upright. "M'up," he said roughly, suppressing a yawn. "We ready?"

"Just about," Sabrina said softly. Turning, she stepped over to a bank of monitors and flipped on the power. The screens flickered once, then began to hum quietly as they activated. Some of them remained dark, and a few displayed the colorful rainbow bars of a signal lost. Most, however, went straight to static. As they waited, one blinked into view, a disheveled Lorelei gazing out at them from her own dark hideout. She was followed shortly by Misty, appearing on another screen, with the bright lights of the Rockets' Lavender base glowing far behind her.

They were all quiet for a few moments, patiently waiting. They had said so much over such a short amount of time, it almost felt as though there were no more words left to say. Finally, Oak broke the silence. "Is this it?" he asked.

"We haven't had contact with any of the other gym leaders for a few days," Misty admitted, her blue eyes betraying the weight of the statement. "Communication has gone almost completely dark. We're drifting on the winds of our last orders now."

"It's the same with the Four," Lorelei agreed. "Lance and Bruno are M.I.A., and Agatha...well, she's with her best fighters now." Her gaze remained cold and steely. "It's best to assume we're all that's left, on our own from here on out."

"Excepting the Champion, of course," Oak said, gazing at the others hopefully.

"Always," Blaine said, scoffing. "The man's so busy wrapping himself in mystery and intrigue that I half wonder we didn't just dream him up."

"It's hard to miss someone who was never there in the first place," Sabrina agreed.

Misty's lips moved, working up the courage to say something, but Bill spoke up for her. "Few and far between his plans may have been, but every last one of them worked."

"Every one?" Sabrina asked, looking at him out of the corner of her eye. Bill felt a chill go down his spine. He smiled awkwardly.

"All the ones that we've finished so far, anyway."

"Which is what we're here to discuss," Lorelei said, taking charge of the room. "This Operation Omewga has gotten far out of hand and resources are dwindling. By the end of this month, our list of options for dealing with this situation will officially drop down to zero and there will be no coming back from whatever we are left with. The time to act is now, and the time to decide what that action will be was an hour ago. Now, does anyone have any relevant information to bring to the table?"

Misty nervously lifted a pen into the air, cautiously admitting. "The Shadow Network's been working around the clock to get everything prepared for the Champion's last orders. Within the next few hours, we should-"

"Forget the Champion," Sabrina intercut, coldly. "It was his bright idea to get involved with the worst Kanto had to offer and it was that decision which put us where we are now. I say we ditch whatever his new plan is and forge our own."

"Hey!" Misty shot back, brow furrowing in anger. "The plan was proceeding favorably, and should have worked! Something just went...off."

Sabrina stepped closer to the screen, forgetting that the girl was miles away. "And that something was the very heart of the plan to begin with: Cypress! Face it, the Champion made a bad call, proved he was mortal, and dragged the world down with him. Why do you think we haven't seen or heard word one from him since the plan went sideways? He knows it, we know it, and worst of all, Cypress knows it. We need a new plan."

"And did you actually have something in mind?" Lorelei interrupted, giving Sabrina her own hard stare.

Sabrina straightened up, sniffing as she shut her eyes. "Yes," she admitted, fixing them both in her gaze. "The source of our problem is Mewtwo. I say we eliminate the issue at its core."

Blaine chuckled. "Not a bad plan," he said. "Unfortunately, the list of Pokemon able to stand up to him, much less beat him, mostly consists of creatures he now has in his arsenal. I'm all for the idea, but I can't think of a way to actually pull it off."

Sabrina stood rigid, fists clenched tight. She swallowed softly and said, "We still have most of Mew."

Blaine went quiet. Oak's jaw dropped. Bill stared hard at his friend's back. "So it's with your end, then?" Lorelei asked, oblivious to the others in the room. "That could indeed prove useful."

"You're not seriously considering this," Oak stammered, rising to his feet. "You want to use what's left of the first Pokemon ever as a weapon against the last of its kind?!"

"What I want," Sabrina said coldly, shooting him a deadly stare. "Is to end this nightmare! We've been hiding away in this bunker as the world around us dies and takes everything we know and love with it! I am prepared to do whatever it takes to put an end to that."

"Sounds an awful lot like the very plan you're trying to put a stop to," Misty said.

"With one considerable difference," Sabrina said, ready for the girl. "Cypress won't have his dirty fingerprints all over this one."

Bill's voice cut through the dark room like a knife. "And you're sure of that, are you?"

Sabrina turned to stare at him, and he stared right back. The room went quiet as they just held there, locked in each others' eyes. Neither of them could find the words, struggling between their feelings and the desperation of their situation. Lorelei eventually ended the silent stand-off for them. "Sabrina, you do whatever it is you feel you must. Misty, you have twenty-four hours. If the Champion and his plan haven't delivered results, we're pulling the plug on your operation. After that, everything will go to Sabrina's op. We don't have enough left to share."

* * *

The swirling mists of blue and violet were strange, but no stranger than the other worlds Mewtwo had visited in his battle against Palkia. And yet, this place was different somehow, following its own rules. Islands of rock and earth drifted through the void. Rivers of water snaked through the air and ran up walls. Spiny, column-like trees sprouted at right angles, changing direction on a whim as they grew in this world without gravity.

And grow they did, before Mewtwo's eyes. Sprouting from the earthen soil and punching through the air on their own timescale. Rocks grew and collapsed, cascading into clouds of sand and dust that drifted into obscurity. A waterfall stood frozen, the droplets of water within on a thousand year journey along the wall they danced across.

Focusing his energy, the legendary psychic manifested Palkia's crystals once more, ready to leave this place. But he could not. The beast's ability to hop between dimensions was nullified somehow, impossible to use here. With a start, Mewtwo realized he was trapped.

Like some great, shadowy shark, the monster came. Red lights blazing across a black, serpentine body, the six tendrils trailing from its back undulated wildly as the beast tackled its prey from below. Silently, the dragon's golden beak dug into Mewtwo's ribs, its tiny red eyes fixed on its prey as it dove into the abyss with its catch.

Reacting instinctively, Mewtwo's fist turned to steel, electricity dancing around it. He swung it around and slammed his knuckles into the dragon's snout. The beast recoiled as the electricity shot through its face. But it did not let go.

With a low, guttural growl, Giratina inhaled, then released a bolt of purple plasma from its gullet, firing Mewtwo away like a cannonball. The battered psychic was punched into one of the many floating islands of this realm. He pushed himself from the rubble, rocking back onto his knees as his eyes briefly flickered. If he was able to run low on power, he was starting to now.

The monster descended, golden claws spreading wide as it dove at its prey. Mewtwo dropped into a combat stance, fire bursting from the tip of his tail as he reared back, inhaling deeply. But Giratina spun, its long dark body whipping around with a crack and sending Mewtwo flying.

Exhaling unwittingly, the conjured fireball in Mewtwo's throat shot off harmlessly into the dark as he fell away beyond the tiny island's horizon. Catapulting around the would-be moon, he swiftly orbited it, returning to his starting point where the dragon was waiting. Rearing up tall and proud, the beast swung its head down as he came, its forehead driving him into the ground.

Reaching out with his hands and mind, Mewtwo grasped the creature tight, but its ire only grew. With one angry look from those crimson orbs, Mewtwo's personal gravity increased, his chest buckling as the rock below him gave out from the pressure. The earth beneath him exploding under his own weight, Mewtwo gasped involuntarily. The dark dragon left the island, spiraling up and into the void as the assault relented. As the system on the psychic's back clicked, sputtered, and whirred, he struggled to his feet. It was then that the meteors hit.

Giratina watched dispassionately as the screaming projectiles pummeled the island below it from every direction. The massive rocks collided with such speed that they exploded, filling the emptiness with liquid magma and intense heat as the barrage went on. The tiny new star only grew bigger and brighter as the dragon looked on, underwhelmed.

* * *

Back within the underground bunker, noise had returned with a fervor that had been all but forgotten. Rocket Shadow agents helped to procure and transport every valuable resource they could find within, boxing it up and wheeling it out into the golden light of the waiting trucks outside. Moving from room to room, they worked swiftly and efficiently, eager to get the job done and return to the relative safety of home beyond.

Most of the others already packed up and gone, Sabrina stood at the end of the corridor watching the agents work. Leaning against the doorframe, cold mug in hand, she stared ahead, seeing past the men to her choices beyond them. Her head tilted over, resting against the wall as she struggled to stay upright. She couldn't remember her last full night's sleep.

"Industrious little devils, aren't they?"

Her eyes slid shut. She knew he would be there behind her at some point. He always was. She opted to say nothing, too weary to drum up the effort.

"I expect you'll be departing soon," he continued.

She looked over, eyes opening to regard his quiet form. "What's that supposed to mean?" she asked.

His teeth gleamed in the dark. "I know I can be cryptic, but I thought that one was pretty straight-forward."

"You said you," she said, turning around to face him. "Not we."

Bill shrugged. "There are things here left to be done. Things best not left unattended." His eyes hardened, meeting hers. "Things too dangerous to risk with transport."

Sabrina inhaled, standing up straight. There had been so much arguing already. She wasn't sure if she had the energy for any more left. With an aggravated sigh, she slid down to the floor, sitting across from him. "But you?" was all she could muster.

Another shrug. "Who else?"

Her head thumped against the wall as she gazed at the ceiling. "Of course," she murmured. "It would be you. Always making things harder."

Bill's grin melted away. "You all are of more use topside, anyway. Someone's gotta keep an eye on things here in the meanwhile, and there's no one better for the job. You guys go do what needs to be done."

She looked up at him, eyes shimmering in the light of the workers' flashlights. Able to muster no more than a frown, she shook her head.

"Besides," he said, characteristic smile returning. "Who would you better trust to do this than me?"

Rocking forward, she collapsed onto him, arms holding him tight in a sudden embrace. He swiftly wrapped her up in his own arms, pulling her close and burying his face into her shoulder. They remained that way for a long while, oblivious to the agents in the hall or the desolate land above them. For now, the world was only them, and it felt like it was ending.

* * *

Cloistered away in absolute darkness, but only relative silence, the air itself felt dead and still. It stank of mildew and dust, but was otherwise empty, devoid of warmth. He had grown used to it long ago, and it mattered little to him then or now.

With a whir and a click, his mechanical eyes attempted again in futility to pierce the blackness and reveal anything. Still securely chained to the wall with his hands pinned behind his back, he sat upon the cold, hard floor and did all there was to do: wait.

Invisible to all but himself, a single blue light flashed in the corner of his vision, blinking on and off steadily. It was a tiny companion but a new one, and its presence delighted him so. Unseen in the dark, his mouth spread into a broad grin. His feet danced a hearty jig, his heels bouncing off the ground with an echoing clatter. He snickered and hummed to himself as he wiggled against his constraints. Despite everything else, he'd always had a way of figuring out how to entertain himself.

* * *

Rumbling across the dark plains of the world, the convoy of trucks rolled along. Headlights lit up the decrepit remains of civilization, houses with shattered windows, toppled telephone poles, and the burned out shells of wrecked cars. The occasional Zubat would flit through the light, but the world was otherwise still and quiet, only the line of vehicles bringing light and sound back into it.

Huddled up in the back of one of the trucks, Oak, Blaine, and Sabrina sat in silence. They wavered as the truck bounced along over the shattered road beneath them. Oak's eyes were fixated on the view outside, a sight he hadn't been privy to in a long time. His brows furrowed as he looked out on the ruination beyond. "In all my years," he began, "I'd never have even imagined such a day could come."

"None of us could," Sabrina said, chin tucked against her elbow as she gazed back the way they had come.

Oak sighed. "And to think, it was by our own hands."

Blaine snorted. "I'd have thought the Pokemon would turn on us first. I mean, how long were we really expecting fire-breathing creatures to do what they were told?"

Oak smiled. "Longer than we expected, apparently." He shut his eyes. "Every time I think back to that day, when I spoke out about the incursion of foreign Pokemon... how fervently I fought and pleaded..."

"Don't be too hard on yourself," Sabrina said. "After all, you weren't the first officially declared Purist. Leading the charge, as it were."

The scientist regarded her with warm eyes. Blaine scoffed. "What does it matter who started it? We all pitched in and did our part. No one's walking out of this blameless, except maybe Erika, the poor woman."

Oak shook his head. "There were so many other ways out of this. There should have never been any bloodshed, much less, this." He gestured to the window beyond him. The dark woods and grass shone blue under the moonlight, almost peaceful and calming. The image struck him hard.

"Maybe this is better," he finally said. The others turned to look at him. "Maybe this is the planet's chance to start over, make itself okay again. A chance to do it all over, this time without our mistakes and regrets."

Blaine stared pointedly at his old friend. When he spoke, it was careful, hesitant. "You're not throwing in the towel on us, are you?"

Oak shrugged. "I don't know," he said. "Maybe I am. Maybe I'm calling it quits on the whole thing."

The cab went quiet, only the hum of the engine rattling through. The trio all avoided eye contact, retreating to their corners for the moment. Finally Blaine spoke up again. "Well, if that is the case, I don't see how we'll have any say in it. If the world thinks its our time, then I suppose it's our time.I just wish we'd been able to crack that Cypress fellow's plan. He was the lynchpin of this whole thing. If we could have just figured out how to get in his head..."

Sabrina snorted. "Cypress," she said. "If it wasn't for him we'd... What did you say?" She spun to face him.

"I said he was the lynchpin of this whole thing."

"No, before that!"

Blaine frowned, his mustache ruffling. "I wish we'd been able to crack his plan?"

Sabrina rose from her seat and moved forward. Leaning over the front seat of the truck, she glared at the man in the passenger's seat. "Give me your radio!" she ordered.

* * *

All across Kanto, the few remaining Purist operations were blinking out of existence. A steady trickle of supplies and personnel wound its way to Lavender Town, a collapsing web of electric lights descending towards one last bastion of hope. Everywhere the trucks departed, the generators slowed to a stop, the lights flickered and went out, and the shuttered doors slammed shut. Whatever was left was on its way to what was going to be home from now on. The rest was left behind.

Bill sat alone in the conference room, staring up at the skylights. The steel shutters descended slowly, cutting off his last view of the night sky beyond like a gentle guillotine. There was a soft rumble as they cut off the last of the starlight, plunging the man into darkness. He sat in quiet contemplation, ears listening for what came next. The distant hum of electricity vanished, the emergency lights keeping the most important signs within the bunker illuminated clicked off.

He was cast into total darkness and silence. He exhaled, a long, shuddering breath. Clicking on a flashlight, he panned it across the suddenly unfamiliar chamber and steeled himself. Rolling off into the hallway, he descended deeper into the facility, hands shaking as he went.

* * *

"What do you mean you can't reach him?" Sabrina shrieked.

Giovanni stood before her, unflinching and more sour than usual. Behind him, the Lavender facility pulsed with activity, busier than ever with the influx of new personnel and supplies. The assembled gym leaders were in the middle of the action, not yet inside the building before the outburst had begun. "Exactly what I said," the man replied. "Standard protocol for total evacuation. We took everything there was to take from your little bunker, so he's got nothing to work with: no power, no food, probably not even the option of opening the door in his condition."

Sabrina grabbed him by the collar, pulling him in close. "We need to contact him, now!"

Giovanni shoved her away, straightening out his jacket as she fell to the ground. Oak and Blaine hurried to her side as Giovanni went on. "Then I suggest you get busy telekineticking him, or whatever your mumbo jumbo is! Unless he has some sort of transceiver on him that we don't know about, or you have some other means of contacting him, he's out of our reach."

The scientists helped Sabrina to her feet, her gaze fixed on the sleek man as they gave her space. Misty watched on from the dark doorway of the building, silent, but furious. Giovanni continued to speak. "Now don't get sore at me about it. I didn't make the moron stay behind. You wanna get mad at someone, get mad at him."

"Then give me a truck," Sabrina said, cold and even.

"What?" the boss said.

"Give me one of your trucks and I'll go back for him."

Giovanni pinched the bridge of his nose. "I don't believe this," he muttered. "You know how much fuel we had to use just getting you all out of there? It's not like any more's being manufactured on the planet!"

"It's crucial that we go back there and help him!" she argued.

"Says you," Giovanni snapped. He pointed at her. "This was your call! You said we should cut ties, take out the rogue Pokemon, and put an end to all this! Well, ties have been cut and its time for us to move forward with the rest of your plan."

"There won't be a rest of the plan if we don't go back there!" Sabrina said. "Just give me the damn truck."

Giovanni spun, shaking his head. He mumbled something unintelligible under his breath before shouting, "This is why none of you were ever able to keep up! Wishy-washy decision-making and bleeding heartfelt convictions! Shutting off your brain to do what 'feels' right. A lot of good that's done us so far!"

He devolved into a fit of coughing and hacking. He waved his arm in their direction and turned away, stalking back towards the base. "Go ahead and take it," he shouted. "It's not like there's gonna be a next year to save up for anyway."

As he disappeared into the crowd, Sabrina stalked over to one of the many Rocket Shadow agents scurrying about and accosted him of his keys. Misty watched Giovanni go, then hurried out to the newcomers, struggling to catch the psychic gym leader as she made a beeline for one of the trucks unloading crates. "Sabrina!" she called out, drawing up beside her. "What's this all about?"

"I know what Cypress is planning," she said, circling around the truck to the driver's seat.

"Which is?" Misty asked.

"Oak," Sabrina snapped, tugging the truck's door open.

The scientist spoke up. "There's a legendary Pokemon, connected the Hoenn region, supposedly," he said. "It's said to have unlimited power."

"Unlimited?" Misty repeated.

"Yes," Sabrina said, slamming the door shut. "As in able to do anything Cypress wants."

Misty spread her arms. "And what would that be?"

"Nothing good," Sabrina said, starting the engine.

"Wait, Sabrina, stop!" Misty called. She climbed up onto the truck's step, drew herself up to the window to look at her fellow gym leader closely. "So you figured it out. What exactly are you going to do with the information now that you have it?"

Sabrina shot her a dark glare, but the water trainer went on. "If Mewtwo gains the ability to do anything, what is going back there going to accomplish? How are you going to stop that?"

The dark-haired girl's teeth flashed, a grimace of frustration, but tears welled up in her eyes as she said nothing. "What are you going to do, Sabrina?" Misty asked again.

"I don't know!" the woman shouted. She gripped the wheel hard, shutting her eyes tight. "But Bill might. He needs to know, Misty."

She turned back to the redhead, tears flowing freely. "I can't just leave him up there alone, unknowing."

Misty's brow relaxed. She reached out a hand, placing it gently on her friend's shoulder. "I understand," she said. She drew breath for another word, but held it, keeping it to herself as she let Sabrina weep softly. Their friends watched on, concerned, as the rest of the personnel went on about their business unbothered.

* * *

Alone in the darkness, kept company only by his little blue light, Cypress waited. Trying his best to occupy his mind, he couldn't help but fidget. Every few moments, his attention would drift back to the cyan dot against his will. Perhaps it was because there was no way to tell time down here, but it seemed things were taking a long time. Much longer than they should have. He shoved away his concerns again, shaking his head with a grunt. He had come this far. There was nothing else to stand in his path. There was nothing to worry about.

The door to the cell opened. He went still. That hadn't happened in a very long time. He held his breath, listening carefully. Then he heard the rubber against the tile, that familiar creak of metal armature. A grin spread across his face as the flashlight's beam dug into his makeshift eyes.

Peering into the glare, he said, "Why hello, Bill. Forget to pay for the electricity this month?"

Bill allowed himself his charismatic smirk. "It seems we squandered away the last of our funds on your fine cuisine. Perhaps if we'd sacrificed quality for cost, we wouldn't be in the black, as it were."

"Hmmhmm, clever," Cypress said. "But we've not had a visit together in an age. What, pray tell, brings you to my humble chateau this evening, my friend?"

"No business," Bill said, shaking his head. "Just sought some company for the end of the world, is all."

"The end of the world you say? How dire."

"It's not pretty," Bill said. "But it appears to be the case."

"Well, that is tragic," Cypress said. "Despite some issues I had with it, the world was home to all of my favorite things. I will so miss making it more to my liking."

Bill laughed, a sound without mirth. "I think you'll find you're the only one who will. You've made quite a mess of things, you know."

Cypress shrugged. "You say mess, I say omelette. You know how it goes."

"All too clearly," Bill said. "Which is why I'm here."

"Oh?" Cypress chuckled. "I thought you said you had no business down here?"

"I don't," he said. "I came down here for company. Just not yours."

He held up an object, and Cypress' eyes, able to adjust to the gloom, saw the pokeball clear as daylight. "And I believe my company has business to attend to here."

Cypress' grin faltered, the sheen of his skin growing brighter as a cold sweat broke out on his forehead. "Really now?" he said. "And uh, what business might that be?"

Bill shrugged. "I suppose we'll find out," he said. The ball snapped open and with an electric green flash, the Raydeon appeared between them. Its black eyes gleamed in the sudden light, fixed steadily on the scientist before it.

Cypress kicked against the floor, pressing himself up against the wall as the glowing beast stared at him. "You're mad!" he shouted. "The radioactive output of that thing in a room this size-!"

"I know," Bill said. "I already told you, it's the end of the world. I just wanted to set at least one thing right."

The ragged Eeveelution stepped across the floor towards its creator. The unearthly glow followed along with it. Its lips pulled back, sharp teeth showing in an angry sneer.

"Bill!" the scientist pleaded. "Stop! There's still more to be done! You can't!"

Bill shut his eyes and sat back in his chair, the growing heat of the room warming him to his bones. "And I won't," he said. "This Pokemon was your creation. You have done this to yourself."

He leaned his head back, doing his best to think happy thoughts, imagining himself relaxing under the rays of the long-forgotten sun on a beautiful beach. He thought of happier times, days spent enjoying life rather than fighting for it, of the times Sabrina was at his side rather than at his throat. He pushed the sounds of struggle and pain out of his mind and smiled, thinking about the warmth. At least he'd found some light again before it was all over.

* * *

Yellow shifted to red. The link had been severed. Subroutines launched into automatic, backup plans for the backup plans kicking into gear. The program had changed, but it had been made with that possibility in mind. This had been seen coming. But as the shift was being made, there was a gap in the circuitry, a moment of free fall as the switch occurred.

He had glimpses of the world beyond himself. The sky, brilliant and blue, filled with stars, blotted with storm clouds. Earth beneath him, around him, within him. Time and space itself shifting and changing. Flashes of memory, some from long ago, some from now, some from tomorrow. He felt an urge to curl up in a ball and sleep.

The world hung below him or sat upon his shoulders. Everything was spinning, or maybe it wasn't, and that was the problem. Maybe he was spinning. He wanted nothing more than to shut his eyes, his ears, everything. Shut out the world and all the issues it came with. He craved the silence and the emptiness of nothing. But he could not find it.

There was a resounding click and the hum returned. The plan began to feed back into his consciousness and he felt himself slipping away again. He wasn't sure if he was grateful or forlorn as he began to melt away. All he knew was that soon he would be no more, and then he wouldn't feel anything. Whether that was a curse or a blessing, he couldn't be sure. He would never be sure. For he would not be.

* * *

At the Lavender facility, the assembled gym leaders were in Giovanni's office, sprawled out on chairs and sofas, looking for all the world like a soundly beaten team. Sabrina sat at the desk, face buried in her arms as Misty sat beside her, comforting as best she could. Oak glared out at the facility through a plate-glass window, watching the agents below working, but seeing none of it. Blaine lay on the couch, arm over his face. Giovanni stood by the door, hands in his pockets and head hanging.

"We picked up the radiation spike while scanning for any sign of Mewtwo," he said, voice low. "Close to two thousand rad, and that's what we picked up outside the bunker. Inside, must have been..." He trailed off. No one in the room spoke or moved, frozen where they were. Giovanni sniffed, the sound loud in the still room. "Anyway, thought you all deserved to know." With that, he turned and left the office, disappearing down the hallway.

No one watched him go, too busy with their own worlds to notice. Misty ran a hand up and down her friends back, fighting back the tears that Sabrina freely shared. The psychic's fist suddenly slammed against the desk, Oak jumping at the sound. "That idiot," she said, speaking into her own arms. "What was he thinking?"

Misty frowned. "I think he was thinking the same thing you were," she said gently. "Cypress is out of the picture now. Bill saw to that."

Sabrina's head snapped up, moist eyes fixing on Misty's. "But why like this? Why did he have to...?"

Misty shook her head, trying not to fall apart herself. "I don't know," she said, wrapping her arms around the other woman. "I don't think we ever will. He always was a bit of an enigma."

Sabrina sniffled, a mix between a snort and a laugh. "He would leave us with a stunned look on our faces," she said. "That was him, pushing the envelope, doing the unpredictable."

"I'd always thought that would have been me," Blaine said from the couch, staring up at the ceiling. When no one said anything, he looked over to meet their gazes. "I'm the quiz master," he said with a shrug. "I always try to leave them guessing."

Sabrina shook her head, the sad smile on her lips fading as she turned away. "I knew I wouldn't see him again," she said. "I just didn't know I was right."

Misty laid a hand on the psychic's knee. They said nothing, but their eyes met and for a moment, there was nothing that needed saying.

A sharp rap on the doorframe cut through the silence. Blaine grunted angrily. "Cool your jets, Lorelei," he growled, still laying on the sofa. "We're dealing with something here."

Misty turned to the door, then straightened up, eyes going wide. "You," was all she could manage to say. The others followed her gaze, all of them going rigid as they saw what she saw.

* * *

The void was cold and dark, and peppered with tiny glittering dots. The night sky was filled with a hundred constellations, each unique and set in its place, spinning through the cosmos slowly. It was a sight most could admire and call beautiful. But it was not to be.

Determined to change their fate, the tiny flickering dots shuddered and shook. They fired out tiny coils of wire, arcing through the aether to meet one another. The shimmering sky became a net of dark lines, every point of light joining another as the cables stretched between them.

Once connected, they began to pull together, slowly at first, but with greater speed and determination as time went by. Specks became orbs, orbs became shapes, shapes became surfaces. The tiny metal fragments coalesced rapidly, pulling together into a concrete form that grew as they accumulated.

As the object grew, it shifted from glistening gray to white or purple, rough and uneven metal becoming smooth skin. Limbs formed, a tail unfurled, a head rose. Hollow gaps in the shape became eyes, which flashed red in the darkness. Reformed and renewed, Mewtwo stretched his limbs and relaxed. There was work to be done, and he would hold back no more.

His body began to melt away, turning into shadowy mist. Rolling into a ball of darkness, with only his red eyes pointing ahead, he shot through the void. He fired straight ahead, punching through the floating islands that drifted before him, arrowing through the rivers of water that slipped through the air, and aiming for the heart of the beast he was after.

Giratina shrieked with pain as Mewtwo flew straight through it. It recoiled, tendrils whipping around it as it rolled through the void. Mewtwo spun, already returning to his normal form as the dragon reeled from the hit. A tiny blue horn grew from his head, bright blue energy jolting out of it to strike the beast below.

Frost and ice spread along the dragon's back as Mewtwo attacked. With a shudder and roar, Giratina flew, diving away from the pain of the assault that had suddenly befallen it. It disappeared behind one of the realm's islands and Mewtwo went after it, shifting into shadow once more.

He rounded the island, arms raised in preparation for his attack, but the dragon was gone.

The violet fireball slammed into Mewtwo from behind, the dragon descending on him from above. But the psychic Pokemon was already disappearing, teleporting away as Giratina flew through the air where he'd been only a second before.

Reappearing just a few feet away, Mewtwo reached out and grabbed onto the dragon's tail as it passed. It tugged him down, pulling him along on a twisting flight through the strangeness. Long, sharp claws grew from his fingers and he dug his grip into Giratina's flesh, climbing his way along the beast's body as it corkscrewed through the void.

Bellowing in frustration, the dragon plowed through islands, allowing the rubble and stone of them to pelt its body. Mewtwo's bubble shield deflected it all with ease, giving him cover as he scaled the mighty dragon. As he went, he inhaled deeply, then exuded a torrent of blue flame from his mouth.

Giratina shrieked anew as the fire scorched its back. Mewtwo continued his ascent, trailing azure flames as he went. The beast cried and thrashed in agony, quickly forgetting its crusade to dislodge Mewtwo. It dove for a flying river, seeking relief from the searing pain.

But Mewtwo was ready for it, blasting the stream with energy from his horn as the dragon approached. The water froze solid as Giratina reached it, shattering on impact as the beast barreled into it. The frigid shards pelted the creature as Mewtwo continued his assault, driving the beast mad with torture.

With a rattling cry, Giratina collapsed onto one of the floating islands. It weakly clawed at the ground, whether to scuttle or burrow away, even it didn't know. But Mewtwo would not allow it. Raising his left arm high, he plunged his hand down onto the dragon's back and focused. The strange beast was pulled into him and disappeared.

The dragon now gone, Mewtwo stood upon the island and held his hand before himself. At his command, a portal appeared before him, the dark night sky beyond it. Pushing off of the ground, he flew through it, and back out into the air above Mt. Coronet.

The storms of the evening continued to rage on. The wind whipped at Mewtwo's body, but he hovered, unmoving and unfazed. His red eyes focused ahead, fixed on the target in his mind's eye. Without sound or gesture, the blue mark upon his cheek lit up, burning up into a cloud of cerulean embers like its twin had.

Suddenly, Dialga was there. Whipping its head about, its red eyes flashed. Spotting Mewtwo, the dragon roared ferociously. Mewtwo remained undeterred, holding his ground.

With a vicious snarl, Dialga pulled its head back and tried again, roaring even louder with this attempt. But still Mewtwo only stood and stared. The dragon snorted, then charged, flying too fast for time itself to keep up. But in a blink, Mewtwo sidestepped the attack.

The dragon looked about, bewildered. It charged again. But Mewtwo remained out of its reach.

Dialga growled, then spat a ball of energy at its opponent. Mewtwo's hand shot up as if to catch it. The attack shot through the air, vanished, then rematerialized behind the dragon, striking it full in the back of the head. The beast bellowed in pain.

Mewtwo disappeared, teleporting just inches before the dragon's face. With a muscular arm terminating in a boxing glove of rock, Mewtwo swung his fist hard. It struck Dialga in the head, cracking the diamond armor around it as it grunted in pain.

Spinning in the air, Mewtwo's leg grew long and tan, snapping out in a roundhouse kick that connected with the dragon's long neck. The creature's throat buckled with the blow, cutting the beast's cry short as it gasped for breath.

Unrelenting, Mewtwo grasped the dragon's head in both hands and whirled around. He flung the Pokemon towards the ground, where it crashed into the earth, throwing up rock and soil.

He dove after it, feet extended and expression unchanged. Slamming into the armor plating on the dragon's chest, he snapped through it, Dialga's chest caving from the attack. It groaned out plaintively, eyes wide. Mewtwo easily caught its chin in his hand, and a moment later, the dragon was him.

Sparing no time for anything else, the pearlescent orbs burst from his shoulders, an indigo gem erupted on his chest, and an orb of flashing energy encompassed him. Flashing blue and yellow with intense speed, the energy melded into a sickly green color, the red light of his eyes penetrating through the shell to regard the world beyond.

As if in response, the sky overhead and the storm clouds that filled it shattered, the cascading fragments of reality disappearing as the air beyond filled with multi-colored cosmic gas and shimmering stars. High above, shining down on the Earth below, was a tiny sun, a gleaming orb of white-hot light. It slowly descended as the world grew quiet, all wind coming to a stop. Mewtwo watched the object closely, unmoved.

The light gradually dimmed and a figure came into view. Its four legs ended in hoof-like feet, a mane-like plume undulating behind its small head. Its tiny red eyes peered out from the shadow of its brow, and a spoked wheel of gold adorned its horse-like body. The last of the light faded away and the creature stood upon the air, white skin bright against the sky beyond it. It surveyed the Earth below it like a disappointed parent, but did nothing more.

Staring back at this new arrival, Mewtwo's tail flicked once, then he took off, flying towards the ground to skim along the rocky terrain as he dove beneath the being. It easily followed his progress, its red eyes flashing suddenly.

A forest of Onix erupted from the ground, roaring in fury as they attempted to slam Mewtwo to the earth. He darted amongst them, the herd rumbling all about him as they slammed into the dirt. There must have been a hundred of them. He weaved his way around the towering columns of stone, narrowly avoiding the enraged Pokemon.

Arrowing upwards, he took off like a shot, leaving the rock snakes far below him. He careened into a wall of iron, bouncing off of it as another sheet of metal appeared beneath him to catch his fall. The box quickly closed up around him, shrinking and compressing rapidly. He tore a hole in space and leaped through, escaping the collapsing structure into the cool air beyond.

A ball of golden light shot off of his opponent's forehead, punching into Mewtwo's chest and carrying him away. He flew far and fast, coming to a hard landing somewhere in the Johto region. The orb detonated and took the area's central-most cities with it, a devastating explosion that shattered windows in Kanto.

The blast was still fading away as the violet lights streaked across the sky, a thousand meteors descending from the heavens to converge on the crater below. The purple smoke and flame lit the firmament like the greatest fireworks display in the history of the world, Arceus hovering overhead and watching with calm certainty.

From out of the dust and debris, Mewtwo flew, a blue bullet piercing through the air. His body was still working to reconstruct itself, parts dangling by wire behind him. But his red eyes focused dead ahead, fixated on the being high above.

Languidly drifting up and away from its would-be foe, Arceus glared at the psychic Pokemon. The air around it shimmered, a rainbow of colors surrounding it in a vast aura of distorted light. The effect exploded out, a thousand arms spreading wide to encompass the Earth itself in their grasp.

A dozen of the arms lashed out, smacking Mewtwo aside like a bothersome gnat. A few hundred hands plunged into the ocean, while another armada of limbs reached back to the mountain ranges of Sinnoh. Effortlessly, the tendrils rose, tearing the ground up with them and holding the massive plates of rock and earth high in the sky. The most powerful winds to ever lash the world filled the atmosphere as the two tiny continents were brought together, flying through the air to sandwich the minuscule Mewtwo between them.

The collision was thunderous, leveling ruined buildings on the ground, and causing forests to erupt into flame from the heat of the energy released. Molten rock glowed bright between the two shards of planet as it tumbled to the ground below. Anything left standing before was obliterated by the following shockwave, torn to dust by the force of the blast.

And yet, the arms continued to wave and undulate. Reaching up and out impossibly far, they dug their invisible fingers into the crust of the moon millions of miles away. Without a second thought, Arceus drifted up into the void of space, other arms absently dragging the massive tomb it had made for Mewtwo behind it. Sparing its opponent even a casual glance, it ripped the makeshift mountain out of the planet's atmosphere and hurled it at the rapidly approaching satellite.

The two bodies collided in a blinding flash of silent destruction. A million meteors filled the void, radiating in every direction as both objects turned into plasma, their solid forms unable to contain the energy released from the impact. Together, the two globules coalesced, forming a tumbling mass of heat and light that fell towards the sun far away. Arceus pulled its arms back within its form as it watched the object drift off, the surface of the mass already beginning to cool, a black shadow against the distant star beyond.

Deep within the molten core of the shattered moon, what little was left of Mewtwo cooked and simmered, dull, dark, and decrepit. There was no mind left to acknowledge or notice as the third and final blue mark, a nondescript stripe against a lump that could have been anything, exploded out of existence. The tiny azure sparks disappeared into the fires around them.

In a massive flash of green light, the space around the Earth was suddenly surrounded. A veritable army of Mewtwos burst into reality, existing everywhere and everywhen they could. The stars, the moon, and even the sun blotted out behind them, a million little red eyes all angled down to focus on the small white horse below them.

Rocketing backwards, Arceus' arms unfolded once more, flashing out into the void as the Mewtwos came, descending all at once. A hundred arms of flame swept through their ranks, incinerating scores as they fell to ash. A dozen arms of electricity shot through another group, their circuitry overloading as they exploded in a shower of sparks and shrapnel. Arms of rock and steel, earth and ice cut across the encroaching cloud, pummeling and shattering enemies by the hundred. And still they came.

The arms reached out and grabbed what they could, ripping, punching, throwing, and crushing every threat they were able to reach. But there were always more. Arceus began to fire balls of light and heat from its forehead, obliterating hundreds of the Pokemon with each titanic explosion it produced.

With a desperate shriek, it attempted to stop everything, bringing time to a standstill, but a thousand blue jewels flashed in the night and the assault continued on. Focusing inwards, the being manifested a yellow orb around itself, prepared to flee this dimension. An army of pearl orbs burst into light all around it, and it remained where it was.

Settling back into a steady stance, Arceus narrowed its eyes, arms still tearing through the ranks of opponents. It focused on those enemies before it, barreling down unimpeded, a tidal wave of red eyes fixated on one final target. Arceus' eyes slid shut as it waited, patiently.

Cutting through the maelstrom of chaos and destruction that was the enemy's innumerable arms, Mewtwo descended upon his foe like an avalanche of metal, power, and cold, calculating concentration. It only took one raised fist of steel and technology, plummeting through the void like a comet. Slamming against the being's head, there was a bright flash of light-

Mewtwo hovered in the crisp spring air. Fluffy white clouds drifted against the bright blue sky. An endless field of wildflowers danced in the warm breeze below him. He looked around at the sudden landscape, confused. It was beautiful, and unending, but fuzzy, out of focus like a half-remembered dream.

He looked down at his hands, his normal, unmodified fingers and palms. He reached for his back, felt only his normal skin there. The Omewga system was gone. His thoughts were his again. He was back to his old self. His purple eyes blinked at the revelation.

 _You are free here,_ came a strange voice he'd never heard before, but instantly recognized. He turned, gazing at the legendary being where it floated above the meadow. Its mane billowed independent of the breeze, its tiny eyes calm and at peace within this place.

Mewtwo blinked, studying the realm around him, lost for words. He stared at Arceus, frowning as he struggled to come up with anything.

 _I understand_ , the being said. _It was truly a deceptive and diabolical mind that ensnared you, made you its tool. I know that you fought against it, did all you could to stop it, but ultimately fell to its power._

Mewtwo's head dropped, his eyes closed as he went limp, sorrow sending a cold chill through his body. _That is why I brought your mind here. One last refuge of peace and safety from its grasp._

Mewtwo's head rose, his violet eyes shimmering with hope. _You have freed me?_ he asked.

 _Momentarily,_ the being replied. A cloud passed over the nonexistent sun, casting them in shadow. _Unfortunately, it has won. I am bested, defeated, and fallen to your crusade._

Ice ran through Mewtwo's veins as fear gripped him again, the soft clouds overhead turning dark and gray as the wind picked up. _Soon, I will cease to be, my powers will be yours, and this realm will disappear, your mind returning to your body once more._

Tears flowed from Mewtwo's eyes as he shook his head. He clenched his fists and stared at Arceus, desperate. _How?_ he asked. _How do I overcome this, undo this, escape this madman's clutches?_

Arceus began to drift away, fading into the shadows as he stared back at his companion. _That is for you to discover, my child. You mustn't give up the fight. Everything hangs in the balance. Just remember, I created Pokemon_ and _humanity for a reason. Together, anything is possible._

Mewtwo reached for the legendary being, but it disappeared, melting away into nothingness as the world went dark. The clouds and flowers went away, the light gone and them with it. The wind died away and Mewtwo hovered alone in the blackness, only his desperate and haunted thoughts to keep him company.

As he drifted through the darkness, he felt his feet touch down against hard rock. Looking around, the stone walls and faint stalactites were immediately familiar to him. He knew this cave well. It had been home to him for a time, in a forgotten world long ago.

Caught off-guard by the sudden reminiscence, he spun in place. And there he stood, just as he had on that day.

His worn and weary Venusaur lay panting upon the stone floor. Bruised and battered, the beast had put up a valiant fight. Its trainer patted the blossom on its back, reassuring. Despite the brutal loss he'd suffered, his charismatic grin shone through the gloom. Turning, he fixed his bright eyes on Mewtwo's own.

"They said you were the strongest of them all," the young man said. "You're definitely more of a match than the so-called Elite Four proved to be."

 _Is that what I am to you?_ Mewtwo heard himself reply. He was watching the old scene replay itself through his own eyes. _A paltry proof of your own value?_

The boy chuckled, soft. "Maybe," he admitted. "But that's not what I would call it."

 _Then what?_ the Pokemon demanded.

"How about potential?" the trainer said, his look intensifying. "A desire to find my own limits."

Mewtwo watched, calm and silent as the human explained. "How can anyone know what they're capable of without throwing themselves at the impossible? Who knows how far I can reach until I climb to the top of the tallest mountain and jump as hard as I can? I might be the greatest there has ever been, but I'll never know if I don't challenge everything."  
Mewtwo scoffed. _Pathetic,_ he intoned. _It's always about vanity with you humans._

The man shrugged. "Maybe that's a part of it. But if my ancestors hadn't tested their limits, I wouldn't stand before you right here and now. And you wouldn't stand at all."

The Pokemon's tail twitched. _Some would argue the world would be better off without your so-called advancements. Man and nature don't have the best record of coexisting._

Kneeling beside the Venusaur, the young man gently stroked its scaly skin. "And why do you think I walk the path of the Pokemon trainer?" he asked. "If I was purely in it for the progress of humanity, I could have studied any of the sciences. Developed fixes for the problems of man with the help of technology."

He shook his head. "No. I believe our future lies in cooperation with our brethren. The life we share this world with. Only by finding a way to live and work with Pokemon in harmony can we ever have any hope of a bright and endless future."

 _And so you subject them to petty battles for fame and glory,_ Mewtwo noted. _Use them as slaves for your entertainment and pride._

The trainer pointed at Mewtwo with a wink and a nod. "For fame, yes," he confirmed. "Is it barbaric and primitive? Yes. Do I enjoy it? Maybe more than I should. But is it why I did it? Not by a long shot.

"The sport was there for the taking, a spotlight waiting for me to step into it. Claim the crown of Champion and the world would turn their eyes upon me, hear my words, listen to my thoughts and ideas. Become the greatest Pokemon trainer and I could change the world forever."

Mewtwo's eyes narrowed, studying the strange human in silence. _Subdue the world's most powerful Pokemon and gain even more acclaim,_ he suggested.

"You're starting to get it," the boy said, stepping closer. "But you're only half-way there. Gain the power of such a Pokemon and you could make the world change, even if it didn't want to listen."

He pulled out the purple ball, traced his thumb over the white M inlaid on its surface. Mewtwo eyed the object warily. The two stood in silence, unmoving and staring down the other. They waited to see who would make the first move.

Whipping his arm up, the trainer spun and hurled the ball across the cave. It splashed into one of the shimmering pools nearby and disappeared into the water. Mewtwo felt his eyes widen in surprise.

The young man grinned at him. "I want to make this world a better place. For people, and for Pokemon. And I'd appreciate your help with it, if you're willing to give it."

He turned away, walking back to his Venusaur. "I get it. You and humanity have a long and complicated history. I don't expect you to help. But I wanted to give you the chance, in case you wanted it."

The trainer's Pokemon disappeared back into its pokeball. "The future's coming one way or another," he continued. "You can use your power to fight it, or mold it. I've always been a bigger fan of bridges than I have been of walls, but I'm an optimist at heart." He turned to flash his winning smile at the psychic legend. "You'll know how to find me if you want to. I'm ready to start mending this world for the better whenever you are. Until then, I'll be out there, getting the ball rolling."

He tipped his hat minutely, then began walking back to the cave's entrance. Mewtwo watched him receded into the gloom, listened to his soft footsteps fade as he left. Reaching out with his mind, he retrieved the discarded Master Ball. The small sphere flew through the cavern into his waiting hand. He turned it over, studying it as he contemplated the moment. Staring up at the ceiling, he replayed the man's words in his mind, again, and again. Then, he allowed himself the smallest of smirks.

* * *

Alone in the dark void of space, the dark silhouette of Mewtwo hovered alone. His red eyes blazed through the night, bright and menacing as ever. From his back projected all the arms Arceus had ever wielded, and they were focused on the reality around him now. Descending on the Earth far below, they punched into the crust, ripping up the planet and returning it to its most basic elements. Ripping out chunks of the core, the superheated iron melted all that it touched, burning up all that the world had been. The atmosphere began to disperse, the earth too broken up to maintain it anymore as the gases leaked out into space. The oceans evaporated away, each atom being sucked up by the arms, a thousand giant hands collecting all the little pieces for their own nefarious purpose as the planet died, falling victim to every disaster imaginable all at once.

Pressed against the thick glass of the window beside her, Misty's eyes welled up at the sight of the planet below shattering to pieces. "We're too late," she said, wiping her eyes across the sleeve of her flight suit.

"Not yet," said Lance, heavily bandaged and gripping the helm firmly. Team Rocket's ship had managed to liftoff, its tiny crew of desperate heroes onboard and ready to face obliteration itself as the ground shuddered around them. They had made it into a safe orbit by the time the planet began to break apart and were now racing through the void toward the legendary Pokemon beyond. "So long as we're here," the leader of the Elite Four continued, "There's still time."

Sabrina unbuckled herself from her seat, drifting through the air to hover beside him. "Time for what?" she asked. "In case you haven't noticed, Mewtwo has the powers of a Pokegod now. He's unmaking the planet as we speak! How do we fight that?"

Lance glared at her, freshly scarred face contorted in anger. "We have to try, don't we?! The Champion has a plan and we're going to do all we can to carry it out! If you didn't like it, you could have stayed behind with the others."

Sabrina tutted. "And I'm assuming this plan involves getting close, right? Hence the need for this ship in the first place?"

"What's your point?" Lance snapped.

"Mewtwo's damn near omnipotent by now. What makes you think he's gonna let us get anywhere near him before smacking us out of the sky?"

Lance laughed, an angry huff. "Why do you think he hasn't yet?"

Sabrina said nothing, her face unreadable. Lance went on. "Why do you think he wasn't able to read Cypress? The Champion figured it out and made us a cloaking device."

"A cloaking device?" Misty repeated, turning away from the window.

"Yeah," Lance went on, maneuvering the ship around a tumbling chunk of the moon before them. "Before doing anything else, Cypress had someone help him perform his own skull implant. He basically turned his head into a giant pokeball and filled it with Gastlies. Psychic-types can't get a read on Ghosts for some reason, and it made for an effective smokescreen against all Mewtwo's probing."

Sabrina drifted back, stunned. Her jaw dropped on its own as Lance continued. "This ship's got a few hulls for safety purposes, and sandwiched in between them are all the Ghost-types we could find. So long as he doesn't see us, he'll have no way of knowing we're coming."

The psychic gym leader opened her mouth to speak, but thought better of it. There was no point anymore. Instead she asked, "So what is this plan of his?"

Lance looked back at her.

Mewtwo hovered alone, a black shadow amongst the swirling maelstrom of chaos and destruction revolving around him. Electricity sparked between the massive boulders and fireballs that spun about, a cloud of creation that concealed him from the rest of the universe. He watched all through his crimson gaze, unthinking, unknowing, but working over everything according to plan.

Through this smokescreen of debris flew a tiny pod, intended to escape the Rocket Ship if necessary, but fired like an assassin's bullet at the dark god below. Within, the Champion sat, cramped and tense as he tumbled through the crowded space towards the target before him. In his hand, he clutched an imposing looking syringe. Within his helmet, the sweat dripped from his hair, the beads of moisture drifting before his eyes like tiny marbles.

He shook them away and leaned forward. He would get only one chance.

The pod struck a tumbling rock and began to spin, barreling end over end through the cosmos as the Champion was pinned back against the seat. Immediately disoriented and straining against the increased gravity, he wasted no time reaching for the lever keeping the hatch sealed. Tugging it hard, the door blew off and fell away.

Unstrapping himself from his seat, he carefully reached for the doorway and began to pull himself out of the spinning craft. Peering out at the chaos beyond, he watched for passing debris as he climbed through the hatch. Keeping a firm grip on the pod, he climbed over its surface like a gecko, holding tight as he surveyed the madness swirling around him.

Spotting the dark shape of Mewtwo a couple hundred meters away, he fixed his gaze on the Pokemon, positioned his feet below him, and counted the seconds. Waiting for the perfect timing, he kicked out, pushing off of the ship and pulling his feet in close as it fell away. There was no going back now.

Locked in a backwards roll as he flew through the emptiness, he kept his fist clenched around the syringe in his hand while his other hand frantically reached for the controller at his waist. Holding the device in hand, he depressed a trigger and felt the jolt as the tiny thrusters on his pack fired, slowing his tumbling. Thumb working hard on a joystick, he managed to rotate himself around to face the Pokemon beyond. Pulling the trigger again, he resumed his flight, soaring through the debris faster than he thought safe.

Eyes narrowed on the target at hand, he tensed up. This was it. If this didn't work...

He shook his head again, focusing. This _had_ to work. There was nothing else.

Mewtwo was a hundred meters away now. Fifty meters. A few dozen. He raised his hands, ready to strike.

The Pokemon's head whipped around, red eyes fixing on him. The Champion froze, paralyzed with fear. But he didn't change course or look away. He stared right back into those cold, dead eyes. _Come on, Mewtwo_ , he thought. _Remember me_.

The Pokemon's dark hand rose, reaching for the approaching human. His fingers began to clench, ready to pop the being out of existence and out of its way. But it paused. The red eyes flickered for a moment. There was a flash of violet, a hitch in the creature's movement, and a psychic shockwave that ripped through the aether.

 _NOW!_ it screamed.

The Champion's hand shot out, grabbing Mewtwo's shoulder as he swung around onto the Pokemon's back. Locking his legs around the creature's waist, he plunged the syringe into the Omewga System pack before him and depressed the plunger. What was left of Mew was reunited with the rest of its remains, suspended in a fluid formed from Dittos and genetically programmed by the scientists responsible for the Virus Pokemon. The solution coursed through the system like wildfire, overwriting the original programming and writing its own new code.

Mewtwo's eyes flickered and went out, the being going still as its ethereal arms dissipated. The debris of Earth began to drift on its own around him as he slowly shifted back to his normal form.

The Champion, relaxing after such a tense moment, drifted away, laying back as the universe carried him away. The blood rushing in his ears subsided and he felt a chill rush through his body as the adrenaline wore off. He shut his eyes and released the breath he'd been holding. Looking down at the Pokemon spinning below his feet, he frowned. All there was to do now was pray it was all over. So he did just that.


	12. Postscript to Pokegeddon

Postscript to

Pokegeddon

 _A conclusion of the alternate-reality retelling of the Pokemon world. Based on The Pokepurge, by James Griffith._

 _By Chris Cook_

Ethan Hibiki awoke in his bedroom, the sunlight streaming through the open window. The smell of bacon wafted up from downstairs and the soft murmur of a television across the room helped spur him to wakefulness. With a yawn and a stretch he sat up, looking out onto the beautiful day outside. Across the road was the professor's lab, earning a smile from the young boy. Soon, it would be his turn.

He turned to the television, in time to catch the end of a repeat of the previous weekend's Pokemon League Championship battles. On the screen, a massive Victreebel shrieked in defiance at the Charizard hovering overhead, it's massive blue wings flapping rhythmically. The dragon unleashed a powerful jet of flame from its mouth, spraying the fiery breath over its foe. The plant fell to the ground, singed and unconscious, but otherwise fine.

Ethan frowned. It was a plant. Surely exposure to that much fire for any amount of time would incinerate it completely. But even as he thought it, the idea began to fade from his mind, drifting away to be replaced with a smile. He chuckled as he realized that the trainer should have thought twice about sending a grass-type up against a fire-type.

Rising to his feet, he began to dress for the day, then hurried downstairs to breakfast. Outside, flocks of Pidgeys soared over the tiny town, Magikarp splashed in the streams nearby, and Rattata darted through the long grass, ever present and scrounging for food.

At his own window, Professor Oak sat, staring out the window and frowning. The number of Pokemon in this world was staggering to him. It seemed to him that no world could sustain such an incredible amount of life, especially when that life had the abilities these creatures did.

But, much like Ethan, he found holding onto this idea difficult. It slipped through his fingers, fading away as he grinned to himself. There were so many Pokemon in the world and there was so much studying to do! He couldn't wait to get busy cataloguing information.

And far, far above the world, beyond the reach of any satellite or telescope, hovered Mewtwo. The original Mewtwo. He gazed down at the planet, and felt peace for the first time in a very long while.

There was a soft shimmer of light, and Arceus stepped into existence beside him. _You have altered things,_ it noted.

 _Yes,_ Mewtwo agreed. _I believe they will all be much happier this way._

Arceus drifted past him, studying the planet. _Well, as you created me, I am in no position to argue._

 _It is better this way,_ Mewtwo said. _Pokemon and man should live together in harmony. There will be challenges, threats brought on by themselves and others, but in the end they will be alright._

Arceus turned to glance at him, then looked back at the Earth. _I understand,_ it said. Turning around, its eyes fell upon empty space. Mewtwo was gone. And the world had its second chance.


End file.
